How to Save Harry
by Astra-Kate
Summary: What if the Horcrux hunt took longer? What if Hermione knew about the seventh Horcrux? What would happen if she knew a way to get rid of them all? The answer is simple, marriage. And who better than to help but Hermione.
1. Bathilda

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.

The Burrow was transformed into something otherworldly for Bill and Fleurs wedding. Scheduled for the afternoon, everyone was putting on the final touches on the house. The Weasley men were outside and all the females were held under Molly Weasley's command inside to decorate. The house was so well put together that even the garden was unnaturally devoid of any gnomes, and anything else Hermione could think of that made the Burrow homely was hidden away.

She stood looking down from the window in Ginny's room watching the swarms of red hair before turning to go downstairs. Bits and pieces that usually hung around the house were gone and she frowned at the unfamiliar scene before joining again in cleaning. She blinked, standing in the kitchen when suddenly she found herself sitting in a chair among the wedding guests.

Ginny had just finished walking down the aisle in her gold dress, taking her spot next to Gabrielle at the altar. When the music started up again, Hermione glanced around confused to find everyone facing the Veela-bride who appeared to be gliding down the aisle, her white dress gathered behind her.

Hermione's favourite part of the wedding ceremony was to watch the groom as the bride came down the aisle. Stealing a glance to where she knew Bill and Charlie would be standing, she sighed bored. It was taking much longer than she remembered for one person to walk so far. She blinked again, and found herself no longer sitting next to Harry and Ron in chairs watching the ceremony.

Instead, Hermione _was_ the ceremony. She looked down the rows of chairs to see Bill wasn't standing at the end of the aisle. Looking down at her hands, suddenly _she _carrying a cluster of white daisies, not Fleur, and _she _was wearing a billowing white dress.

Startled, she spotted the sea of red hair deplete into brunette. Her family was here. Her mum smiled as she wiped away her tears, and feeling a tug on her arm, she saw her dad smirking down at her and her slow pace. She panted, nervously taking a glance to the front of the aisle to where she was walking.

Low and behold, in front of her wearing black dress robes, stood Harry Potter.

Hermione woke up in tears. It was the second time she had that dream, and it ended in that same way. Rubbing a hand across her forehead, she slumped back in her bed and stared at the now familiar bend in the tent above her.

She wasn't at the Burrow, nestled in Ginny's room. She was stuck in a remote forest in the North on the Horcrux hunt that she and her best friends had begun. It was taking much longer than planned, it was no wonder she was dreaming of a simpler time. They had been out on their own for almost two years now. Two years the entire Wizarding World was living under Voldemort's command in fear.

Hermione sighed rolling onto her side, the feeling of icy cold depression squeezing around her chest as she thought about all the things they had been through together. She and Harry had gone to Godric's hollow and nearly been killed by Nagini and caught by Voldemort. Ron had left in a fit approximately ten months ago and had returned not long after he left.

Punching her pillow and trying to make herself comfortable in her bed, Hermione tried to think of anything except the longtime she'd been stuck on the run. She started dreaming about her own wedding, when Harry disappeared to the top of the staircase with Bathilda Bagshot. She had shamelessly snooped around the old woman's house and at first all she'd found was Rita Skeeter's awful book about Professor Dumbledore, only to spot a bookshelf a couple paces away.

She hadn't seen a bookshelf in almost half a year. Ravenously glancing at the many books, wondering if she could add any to her collection ("I don't think Bagshot would mind..") she found some rather interesting titles. Most were on a history of Magic, which wasn't surprising as everyone knew Bathilda was a historian, but there were also a few tombs on magical-bonding.

Curling around her pillow in the present, Hermione scowled when she remembered herself gasping as she found a book on Horcruxes. It was just lazily sitting above a book on _Household Charms_. The audacity of that still shocked her! Without another thought she hastily shoved as many as she could in her beaded bag; and that was when she heard the commotion upstairs.

When Harry had been unconscious for two days after their fight with Nagini, she had read straight through all her stolen prizes. She'd sat by his bedside taking care of him while engrossed in her books, saving most of her own food to feed him.

The first book she read on Horcruxes she noticed was written in more detail than the book she'd taken from Hogwarts. As luck would have it, the biggest chapter in the entire book was about different ways to destroy said Horcrux. There were different, foolish ways, like conjured flames or there were rather interesting ways such as Marriage Bonds.

She remembered scoffing; it just couldn't be that easy. It sounded ridiculous that something as simple as a marriage could destroy something that fowl. Immediately, she researched through other books, wondering if it really _was_ that simple.

It had been so long since she tossed that marriage thought out of her naive little head. She couldn't just get two people to marry in order to kill a Horcrux. However, that pesky little thought was back. They had no leads, no _good _leads, and here she was lying under her itchy woolen blanket, staring across the room at the other beds, dreaming about marrying her best friend. Ron was sprawled across the room, arm flopped over his stomach and face twisted to the side, plastered to his pillow. He was snoring rather loudly which made Hermione smile. She looked over to the makeshift mattress made of strewn bedsheets on the floor to see it was unoccupied.

Sitting up fast enough to get a head rush, she leapt from her bed and toward the front of the tent. When she'd reached the makeshift sitting room, Hermione slowed down seeing Harry's shadow outside the tent and sat heavily on the squeaky couch out of relief.

She had the perfect view to watch him through the little bit of the tent flap that was open. Being reminiscent, she thought of the last time Harry was on watch duty and she slept. The dark haired wizard had found Ron and they both came back with the locket destroyed and Godric Gryffindor's sword. Sitting still with a hand under her chin, she studied him.

After she had tossed the thought of a Marriage Bond away, Hermione had made lists of possible Horcruxes. So far she'd come up with his snake and they'd already known about Slytherin's locket, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and Tom Riddle's diary. The last three had been tricky to place, but she figured, alike Harry had, that Voldemort would have chosen something from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She'd left out Gryffindor after much thought, as Voldemort obviously didn't like where the 'Brave at Heart' dwelled.

After she'd finished the lists, she started looking through her old copy of _Hogwarts a History_ for hints on what he could have chosen from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The only important thing she found on Rowena was the diadem and that was supposed to have been lost for centuries. She didn't figure he'd found it, but she never completely ruled it out in an odd sort of respect that he could find anything. What was Helga's was trickier, as the humble founder wasn't known for owning things of much importance. The only piece of significance Hermione could image was her cup, but truthfully, Hermione had no idea where to start looking for it or the diadem.

Looking up from the small flames she'd conjured the night before in a jam jar, Hermione kept her eyes on Harry's still form. She had been thinking the worst about him. She went over the day his parent's died in her head so many times it was if she was present. When she was younger, Hermione remembered studying the recounting of historians about his parent's demise and it was that information she used to piece together her theory.

Every piece fit into place when she thought Harry was a Horcrux. The book about Horcruxes told her that when you split your soul, it's meant to be intentional. Yet, if Harry was the only living thing in Godric's Hollow that night and somehow the killing curse rebounded onto him, he would have been destroyed only for part of his soul to attach to the only living thing in that house; which could only mean one thing. _Harry_.

Sitting on the couch, head in her hands, Hermione felt like kicking herself. It was if her conscience was trying to tell her that she found the solution long ago, but had thought herself too foolish to think it would work. The safest way to get rid of the part of Voldemort's soul without killing the boy, was the Marriage Bond.

Hermione was so deep in thought of how long she'd kept her ideas from her friends, that she missed Harry walking into the tent and placing a hand on her shoulder to shake her. Effectively shocked, she jumped and turned to see him wearing that same smile he had in her dream.

Blushing was not something Hermione did often, and after living in such close quarters with her for this long now, Harry narrowed his eyes at her curiously. Clearing her throat, she stood up and stared into his eyes in which Harry took a step backward at the bold move, feeling as if she was attempting to look into his soul.

"I've learned something important about the Horcruxes," she said whispering, nearly flinching when Harry's green eyes lit up with hope. Hermione pulled out a piece of paper from her pajama pocket. "I think I know all the Horcruxes. It's a far off guess, but it might be them."

Harry took the scrap of paper, holding it gently. His eyes left hers and she breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't write his name down. She wouldn't tell him, at least not yet.

"This is brilliant," Harry said looking up at her beaming. Hermione nodded.

She told him in a low voice, "And I just might know how to destroy them."


	2. Waiting for Ron

_Previously:_

_ She told him in a low voice, "And I just might know how to destroy them."_

Hermione always thought herself prepared for anything. She even studied at least six months in advance for exams so as to never be unprepared. She supposed though if she ever was, it would feel like an out of body experience, her head would feel heavy, her heart would skip to an unpleasant beat and her body would freeze as she wondered why.

Harry stood with his mouth open enough to catch flies. Hermione just blinked back at him as he stared at her in the dim lighting of the tent as he cried, "Well, why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

He jumped hearing Ron groan and roll over in the other part of the tent, and brought down his voice to a hiss, "When did you find out?"

Hermione found herself standing shocked at why she really hadn't told him. There wasn't any logical reason honestly, except that she doubted herself. She supposed she left them out in case she was completely wrong. She didn't want to get their hopes up, but she also didn't want them to prove her wrong.

"Well I just –" Hermione stuttered seeing him turn furious. She shed away seeing the fire burning in his emerald eyes, until she snapped to a defensive pose. She had given him no reason to blow up at her. _S__he_ was the one who found the solution.

She planted her hands on her hips and said bossily, "Who says I need to report to you, Harry Potter?" His anger seemed to shine and she continued. "Besides, if you would like to jump head first into this _just like you did with finding the sword of Gryffindor_, be my guest, but _I won't_ be following you in."

His cheeks flushed pink. He knew he shouldn't have told her about diving into the water and Ron coming in to save him, because one day it'd come back and bite him in the ass.

"Fine then," he said huffing. Harry tossed himself on the couch angrily, feeling it groan under his weight, "Tell me then, how do we do it." Hermione looked down her nose at him defiant while crossing her arms.

He sighed tugging on her pajama pant leg, leading her toward the couch. He smiled up at her lopsidedly, knowing she couldn't be truly angry at him. He knew he could never be forever angry at her.

"The magic word," Hermione asked primly, fighting a smile. He chuckled, pulling her closer.

He pleaded her name and with one final tug she was sitting on the couch. Harry draped his arm across the back of the couch, sighing as she stayed quiet. Harry loved the way their atmosphere could go from hostile with crackling energy to one of such good friends. She shook her head looking up at him, smiling freely now. "Please don't make me say it."

"But you must," she said slightly exasperated, poking him and settling into his side, "C'mon now, it's not as if you don't know it to be true."

He let out another sigh and looked around nervously, as if Ron would wake up and laugh at him.

He mumbled, turning a dark shade of pink, "Hermione Granger – is the woghls mst glewurful, and smart witch ever. AndshetrumpsHarryPoter." She cleared her throat looking at him amused.

She tapped her ear playfully, "I'm sorry Harry, there must have been some Wrackspurts around me because, clearly, I couldn't hear anything you just said. You might haft to give it another go." He murmured angrily, his fist tightening around the material on the couch.

"Hermione Granger, is the worlds –" he breathed looking down at the gleeful witch, "most powerful, and smart witch ever. And, she trumps Harry Potter." Harry let his chin drop to his chest and could feel Hermione shaking with laughter against his side.

He looked over to her and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her waist and she tried to stop giggling, putting her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry," Hermione laughed, "I just – that's the most brilliant thing I've ever come up with." She startled again and Harry poked her, hard. She yelped, narrowing her eyes at him. He winced and took his arm away apologetically.

"So what's this 'solution' anyways," said Harry watching Hermione ease away from him and lean against the armrest.

"I think we should wait for Ron to wake up," she said wiggling her toes and looking at her jar of flames.

"Is it bad?" Hermione turned to tell Harry he had _almost_ nothing to worry about, and nearly jumped in shock to see he'd scooted closer to her. His thigh was layered over her toes, his body leaning toward hers, her crouched knees only separating them.

She shook her head. "Nothing bad, just, complicated."

"Does it take three to cast?" Hermione stared at him curiously. "A spell I mean," Harry supplied.

"Oh," said Hermione quietly untangling herself from him and retreating back toward her bed, "no, no spell. Well actually, we need a minister for that part."

"A minister?" Harry followed her. "Like the minister at – funerals?" He choked over Dumbledore's unspoken name.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, standing where they kept their beds. With her back to Harry, and staring down at the sleeping form of Ron, she spun around and smiled sadly at the green eyed boy who dug his toe into the ground, childishly. Walking next to him she put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yes," said Hermione, he looked up worried, "But no one's going to die. _Trust_ _me_." He nodded slowly, after searching her eyes for what seemed like forever Hermione turned back toward her itchy wool blanket that lay on her bed.

"I'm going to keep a look out," Harry yawned, spotting Hermione crawling back under her blanket. She frowned looking at her wrist watch to see it was four in the morning.

She huffed throwing back her blanket as he tried to go sit back outside the tent. "Harry?" She called and he looked over his shoulder sleepily. "Get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"So do you," he said stubbornly, smirking, "I'm sure I look like your twin, considering the directions your hair is going." She pursed her lips and took his arm, gently tugging him back in. She waved her wand at the tent seam that sealed shut and _accio_'d the Sneakoscope that sat on their kitchen table. Placing it on the ground, she frog marched him to the beds.

"You're going to sleep," Hermione commanded as he let her drag him to her bed and push him down. "We can handle no one on guard for a few hours. And it's up to you, whether or not I need to watch you to get you to sleep."

"I can't just let you not sleep either."

"I'll use the couch, I've gotten plenty of sleep," she said trying not to look longingly at the warmth her itchy blanket gave, the one that Harry started to burry himself into. He went to take his glasses off, hesitating when Hermione pulled a Weasley sweater over her head.

"Alright no, I can't take your bed away from you," said Harry, Hermione stopped walking from the room and turned back not looking pleased. He made to get up, pulling the blanket off of himself.

Hermione was over to him faster than if he summoned her. "Do you _want_ me to watch you go to sleep Harry?" She sounded both amused and infuriated. He shook his head, stubborn and tried to get up again.

"Harry!" She pushed him back making him stumble at her strength, "You're going to sleep there, no questions asked. Merlin, you're worse than a child I used to babysit –" Harry hid a grin as she conjured a chair to sit and watch him angrily.

He waited until she crossed her legs and tapped her foot to a hidden beat before he threw back his blanket again and went to stand up. She huffed and stood in front of him.

"Honestly," she said harshly pointing to the bed, "get in." He stayed still and she narrowed her brown eyes dangerously. "_Now_, Harry Potter. _G__et. In_."

"Yes, mum," Harry chorused chuckling as he slid in yawning. He took his sweet time and was smug with happiness when Hermione followed him. He played it off, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you can't leave. Can't believe I hadn't thought of this before," she said pleased, pushing him against the far side of the twin sized bed. "I'd like to see you get out of this now." She let out a jaw splitting yawn and curved herself around her pillow again.

Harry held himself up by an arm looking at his best friend. He smirked pulling his glasses off and setting them on the conjured chair. His evil plan worked. She was in the bed, wayward hair fanned out on the pillow they'd be sharing, and it was all because she thought of it herself.

Settling down with a small smile still on his face, he made himself comfortable. The heat of her body with the blanket made his numb toes and fingers slowly regain feeling. Nervously he double checked she was asleep before placing his chest against her back and weaving an arm around her waist to lift her. After placing his arm under her and connected his hands beneath her shirt to rest on her flat stomach. He felt her flinch at his frigid fingers. Harry held his breath waiting for her to slap him, but instead she sunk happily into the blankets and stayed silent. Content to stay still for another moment before he went to sleep, he enjoyed the feeling of her stomach rising and fall in the steady pattern of her breathing.

Harry sighed into her hair, his hands finishing to heat up and smiled before falling asleep, faster than he thought possible.

He wouldn't have although, if he'd known that his best mate's snoring stopped the moment Hermione had scolded him loudly for trying to get out of her bed. Tomorrow he would have some choice words for them.


	3. Breaking News

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, because I'll be gone for a week and then I promise to update again. Enjoy.

_Previously:_

_Tomorrow would definitely be interesting._

Harry was the first to wake up. He blinked, taking in his blurry surroundings without his glasses, and vaguely felt his scar tingle. Tiredly flopping his face into his pillow, his neck cracked when he missed and face planted into the bed instead. Groaning, he twisted his head to search for the blasted thing.

That's when he found Hermione. He nearly jumped out of his skin seeing his best female friend sharing a twin bed with him, only to smirk as he remembered how he'd tricked her to go back to sleep next to him.

She was on her stomach, the pillow in question vertical and perfectly placed so her body lay on it. She'd somehow stolen the pillow from him during the night and Harry just figured he must have been borrowing her as a pillow.

Everyone thought he was completely blind, but as he stared down at Hermione so close to him, Harry knew he could make out her features quite easily. However, if someone took his glasses during a battle, he was rendered useless but if he took them off for bed, he was fine to find the dull outline of his bed, blanket and pillow. In other words, you needed to be really close for Harry to see you without his glasses, and Hermione most definitely was.

Harry flushed faintly, realizing he had used the crook in her neck for his head's resting place when he settled back down and realized just how comfy he was last night. Well, except for the fact that his fingers were numb, and this time not from the cold.

Harry curiously flexed his fingers, stretching them out and curling them in to regain their feeling. It earned him a shuffle from Hermione, effectively confusing him and try to sort out where they were. His left hand wasn't that hard to find, easily knowing it was wrapped tightly around her waist, the length of his digits resting against her leg and hip as well as underneath her sleep pants. After he slowly slipped them off of her warm skin and away from her underwear, he found his other hand. It was tucked under her chest, palm flat against her left – _ahem_. Harry turned a brighter red, trying to find some way to escape his embarrassment when she woke up. He cursed himself and his hands decided to do their own wandering the night before.

When he tried to move his second hand although, he found it was useless as his added weight with Hermione's, was not going to help. Sighing, he closed his eyes and listening to Hermione's heart rate through her pajama top and her Weasley sweater into his palm. He calmed down considerably, working past his embarrassment, as he settled to the perfect spot. She shifted again and his eyes shot open and looked down to his waist.

_Oh damnit_.

When Hermione woke up, the first thing she found was the feeling of suffocation. She was having a different dream than 'her wedding to Harry', although it was rated just as horrible in her mind. She was little again, her father just helped her made a tunnel snow fort but when she first crawled in, it collapsed. She remembered the feeling of heavy packing snow crunching on her back and the feeling of her face planted in the snow, protected by her scarf.

Blinking her eyes open, she found herself lying on her stomach in her bed. This time it wasn't snow pushing her down into the earth, it was much heavier and was imprinting her into the mattress. She felt a hand move from her waist and frowned, but when she felt a hand grab her chest, she help back a shriek and shifted instead.

The last thing Hermione remembered was that Harry had fallen asleep with her last night. She honestly didn't think that he'd crush her though, if she had, she was sure she wouldn't have pushed him to get some rest.

Snuggling into her pillow she felt her legs twitch and the angle she'd placed them to rid them of Harry Potter's weight. With her right knee bent and her foot lifted to wrap around a leg, Hermione tensed. That leg definitely wasn't hers, because even if they were on the run, she made sure to shave. Her other leg on the other hand was being straddled by the massive weight above her and made her shut her eyes in mortified-pain.

She squinted with her face against the pillow in her arms. She couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening, but Harry Potter was wrapped so tightly around her that she had no choice but to stay still until he moved.

Suddenly, she felt his head move to her shoulder and experienced goose-bumps erupting on her skin as a whoosh of hot breath landed on her ear and jaw. Hermione let out a small involuntary shiver.

Judging by how he was getting comfortable, she supposed she'd be stuck here for a while. Hermione gave herself a pep talk, telling herself she could handle be stuck like this for a little longer. It was only Harry, despite the fact that she could feel herself get more claustrophobic, it was _only_ Harry.

This time when she tilted her head so her chin could rest on her pillow, she ended up biting into it as she left out a rather squeaky yelp. Hermione knew she turned ten shades of red in that instance, Harry Potter had a woody, and it was pressed to her thigh.

She heard him groan and attempt to move off her. She felt her temperature rise feeling his hand graze from across her chest where he was holding her left breast to her right and leave a trail of fire across her back.

She said roughly, her voice scratchy from sleep, "Next time, warn me never to let you use my bed. You nearly killed me – suffocating me like that." Hermione turned to look at Harry and saw him smiling on his side of the bed. He was on his back, hands over his eyes and breathing deeply.

Harry breathed, "I'll try and remember that when you push your way onto my bed."

"Your bed?" She gaped, "Mister, this is my bed, _that_ is your bed." She lifted a finger and pointed at the bed on the floor (she still felt bad he as on the floor last night), the blankets mused. Harry chuckled.

"Then why didn't you use it if you didn't want to 'suffocate'?" He looked over at his bushy haired friend, she nearly melted seeing his green eyes unprotected by his glasses.

"Before we go to breakfast," Hermione blushed, avoiding the topic and lifting herself with her arms from her pillow, "you better go use the loo to fix that." She tossed a pointed look at the sheets that tented around his waist.

She turned walking away hiding giggles behind her smile. She barely missed him turn pink and scramble to sit up. Hermione stopped in her tracks seeing Ron's bed was empty.

She spun around to Harry, "Where's Ronald?" Still pink, Harry made to stand up and walk toward the opening that led to the kitchen and sitting room in the tent. Hermione took notice that one mention of their best friend and Harry's _little friend_ was nowhere in sight.

She walked out first searching for their friend with Harry behind her pulling down her jumper that had ridden up to show most of her stomach. She didn't bother slapping his hands away and moved to the concealed part of the kitchen.

"Good morning lovebirds," said Ron, his voice wafting from the only couch. They faced him with different expressions of horror. He took one look at their ruffled hair and pajama's and roared with laughter.

"You should have seen your faces," he took a sip of tea he made, "and last night too. You looked cosier than devils snare." Harry blushed and Hermione sat down in front of the red head on the table.

She leaned forward, "You're ok?" He nodded still chuckling. "You're sure."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Merlin Hermione, it's not as if you two – _you-know_'ed…" He watched Harry's blush deepen, he smirked at his best mate. "I heard you trying to get him to sleep last night."

Hermione sighed in relief and stood up to the kitchen getting the box of cereal that she and the boys splurged on the last time they went to a Muggle grocery store. She poured herself and Harry a bowl and was about to for Ron but he'd said he'd been up for a while.

"Are you finally going to tell us what this solution to destroying Horcruxes is?" Harry said spooning himself some cereal.

Ron sat up straight, "You found something?" She nodded, suddenly nervous.

"It's – it's complicated," she began, twirling her spoon in her fingers.

Ron interjected, "When isn't our lives?" She shot him a dirty look.

"I just mean," Hermione said sighing, "It's going to put pressure on our 'little group thing' going on here." She bit her lip staring at her friends' worried looks. "You see, the simplest way I've figured is – well it's a, a marriage – bond."

Harry and Ron stared at each other for a moment and then back to Hermione shocked. Harry burst out laughing, "And how may I ask is that going to put pressure on us?" Ron followed in his laughter.

She crossed her arms, "Because, Harry Potter, you're going to get married!" He shut up immediately while Ron roared laughing.

He sputtered, "Why – why me!" She smirked at him.

"You're the one who's supposed to defeat these things," said Hermione simply shrugging, "and I've also figured something out – something very important." Ron's laughter was turning feint. "Promise me you won't fly off the handle, Harry."

She stared at him pointedly, chocolate eyes met emerald and he nodded.

"What can be worse than being told I need to get married?" Harry said amused, as Ron cackled.

"It's much worse," she said stealthily pulling her wand from the table she was sitting on. She'd foolishly forgotten it there last night. "Harry, _Harry_, you're a… a Horcrux."

Everything happened simultaneously. Ron shut up, sitting ramrod straight and Harry's eyes grew so wide she thought he'd have an aneurism.

"Now, don't panic," she said, Harry stood up fuming. "_Harry please!_"

"DON'T PANIC!" Harry shouted, Ron flinched. "YOU TELL ME I'M A HORCRUX AND THEN TELL ME _NOT TO BLOODY PANIC!_" Hermione stood up next to him.

"Harry, I know you're not rational right now," she said quickly, "so I'm going to make you think this through, if you-know-who found you to be the only living soul in Godric's Hollow that night that the curse rebounded –"

"You knew, last night, _you knew_!" Harry glared down at her, "you gave me the bloody sheet with all the Horcruxes down, but you never wrote down 'Harry fucking Potter'!"

He took a step toward her and she took one back, banging into the table and almost losing her balance. Ron stood up suddenly to stand between them. Ron narrowed his eyes staring down at Harry who, although shorter, wasn't ready to give up.

"The whole time last night, you crawling into my bed," he said dangerously low, speaking to her around Ron's body, Hermione felt Ron stiffen. "And you knew the whole time, 'oh poor Harry, too bad you'll have to die, you were such a good teddy-bear'…" He ended with a high voice she supposed was herself.

He roared with anger and she felt very unsafe, even behind her other best friend.

"Harry!" she hollered when he made to go out of the tent, "Harry, you promised you wouldn't be angry!"

"Well that was before you told me I'm one of the Hocruxes we're bent on destroying," he said furious. Hermione stepped out from behind Ron, and he grabbed her arm worried.

Still attached to Ron she pleaded, "Harry, that's the point of the Marriage Bond, you _won't die_! I told you last night. '_No one's going to die_'! And you said you _trusted_ me!"

He turned to her to see her eyes welling up even as her voice was hard as stone. He flinched at her upset face.

"How would you feel if you were told the only way you can survive is if you marry someone, Hermione," he said quietly, "Some poor woman, who probably has a plan for a different husband, and I force her to marry me? I can't do that to just anyone!"

"I'd handle it a bit better than you just then," Hermione untangled herself from Ron gently, "Do you really think I don't do my research Harry? That I'd just let you wing it?"

Ron chuckled and Harry smiled sadly, "That doesn't change the fact that I haft to find a _bride_." He choked on the word.

"I'm sure Ginny'd be happy," Ron supplied smirking at his friends. Hermione tried to hide her repulsed face and Harry turned white.

"I'd hardly think that Harry'd want to marry someone who looks like his mother," snapped Hermione. Harry turned paler and Ron made a face, nodding suddenly very fast.

"Which is why I'm here Harry," she took a deep breath turning to face him. "If you'll take me that is."

The room went silent until Ron shouted, "Whatthe_ hell_, Hermione!" She turned to him.

"Ronald, when was the last time you actually kissed me?" She waited patiently as he sputtered. "The last time, I think, was when you first asked me to be your girlfriend!"

"That's not the point!" He said indignantly, "The point is you asking someone to marry you while you're going out with me!"

She stepped toward Ron, cupping his cheek, ignoring Harry as she told him in a low tone, "Ron, you know and I know that we haven't seen each other like,_ that_, for a while now. The spark, it just, sizzled out."

"Doesn't mean I approve, but- but if it's to save Harry," he nodded quietly he held her hand and she smiled at him sadly. "Just so you know, you don't have my blessing –"

Hermione laughed at his teasing tone and turned to Harry. He was starring shocked at his best friends, not moving since she'd offered herself.

"How about it Harry?" Hermione asked vulnerable, arms at her sides. She frowned seeing him shaking his head.

"No," he stared at Hermione, "No, Hermione, I _can't_ do this to you! Wizard marriages are different than Muggle, you can't just marry me then _divorce me_! You're stuck with me!"

"It's a lot better than her being stuck with someone else for the rest of her life," Ron argued, "Beside Harry, you two act like a married couple anyways." Harry glared at him over Hermione. "I mean, best friends, but still –"

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "It's the only way." He shook his head and stepped away when she came near him.

"I can't do that to you," said Harry defiant. "I'd –"

"If you say _you'd rather die then do that to me_," Hermione screeched jabbing a finger at him, "I'll kill you right here and get it over with. I didn't think I was that repulsive Harry, but if that's the way you want to go!" She pointed her wand and glared at him menacingly one last time before retreating from the tent, barefoot and still in her pajamas.

Harry looked at Ron who was frowning dangerously, "I swear to Circe, Harry if you don't fix this, we're both going to die, because you let the one thing that's keeping this hunt going walk right through that door."

Harry didn't need to be told twice and race out the flap after Hermione, calling her name.

"Where are you going?" he shouted running after her, tripping on a stick he gasped and limped to her. "HERMIONE!"

She huffed glaring at him, sparks flying from her wand, "I'm going to find a nice rock to crucify you on! Better?" He caught up to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Think about this!" He said tentatively, "Being told you're a Horcrux and then your best friend practically proposing to you!" She crossed her arms.

He fisted his hair, "God Hermione, I only just turned nineteen!" Hermione frowned.

"And what, Harry, I'm turning twenty –" she said shrugging, "why are we throwing age around? What's it got to do with this?"

She stepped forward, invading his space and making him stare at her curious, "Harry, I've know you for almost my whole life! What could be bad about this? I'm _offering_ myself to you!"

"Hermione," Harry pleaded, emerald eyes shining through his glasses, "this is a Wizarding marriage, I'm sure you know all the things it entails."

She tilted her chin up, "Yes I understand, and do you?"

Harry looked bashful leading her to a small rock to sit on, "Some of it, yes. Can you at least explain the rest to me before I go walking into this blindly?"

"Well, there's the ceremony, but I figure we'll have Ron and Remus as chaperones," Hermione said ticking off all the things she'd planned on her fingers, "Consummate before the sun sets on the day we're married and then we'd haft to prove our marriage after a month and a half. I'm to go through tests of – Harry?"

After she'd talked about the wedding night he'd turned pale and slipped off the rock to sit on the grass. She slid down next to him feeling his forehead and cheeks.

"Harry, Harry talk to me," she said worried, "_Harry!_" He blinked looking at her blankly.

"There's a time limit on that sort of thing?" said Harry croaking. Hermione pursed her lips amused.

"You honestly can't think I'm that repulsive?" She raised an amused eyebrow questioningly, putting her hands on his shoulders. Harry saw her sitting across his knees and stayed immobile, shocked. He watched her in mixed awe and fear.

"That's not what happened this morning was it?" She grinned seductively pushing his back to be against the rock.

"Her –" he tried latching his hands around her waist, pushing her away from him. She shook her head leaning forward. "Hermione, seriously, this – this is a _huge step_."

She laughed, her head titled to the side. Hermione was sure her hair was a birds nest, and her pajama wear was less then satisfactory, but the look of Harry struggling to do what was right instead of just accepting her made her feel powerful. She was going to tease him just a little longer.

"Give me one good reason why we can't?" Hermione whispered leaning toward his right ear. He stiffened and his grip loosened. She took a leap at his weakness and scooted closer to him. The pressure of him pushing at her was back suddenly.

"You and Ron are supposed to be together." he said strained, "It was never supposed to be me and you." He didn't see it but she rolled her eyes wrapping a hand through his black hair.

"Ron and I haven't been seeing each other like that for a while now, and it would have never worked out, we only just started getting along and not bickering as much," Hermione said huskily nipping at his ear. He groaned and she smirked against his skin.

"What about your life after the war," he said simply, this time not pushing but simple holding her still. "Don't you want to find someone to love you and have a family with?"

"Who says I can't have a family with you?" Harry's eyes shot open from his lust fantasy with Hermione and looked at her incredulously. She saw his face and clearly had taken him by surprise. She smiled twirling his hair around her finger.

"C'mon Harry, would it really be so bad to have little Seekers and little Bookworms running around?" She giggled at his horror stricken face.

He cleared his throat setting her back near his knees, "Hermione, the – the marriage law says nothing about producing kids immediately does it?" She shook her head and he sighed in relief.

"I just want to see what you'd do," she laughed and he mock glared at her. "Seriously though Harry, are you going to make an honest woman out of me?"

He stared at her for a while searching her brown eyes if this was something she wanted. She smiled and he tried to smile back. Her smile fell and he looked anywhere but her.

She put both hands on either side of his head, forcing him to look at her, "Harry Potter was, was that a – yes?" He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and nodded.

Letting out a squeal of triumph she hugged him fiercely earning a pat on her back from her new fiancé. Pulling back from him she pushed back his bangs from his forehead and swooped forward.

With more passion that Harry thought possible, Hermione kissed him. She molded her lips around his and stuck her tongue in his mouth so quickly and skillfully she shocked him. Surprising him even more, she detached herself and stood up kissing his scar, and giving him an eyeful of the H written on her blue sweater.

He sat still on the ground watching her sprint to the tent yelling for Ron. If someone had told him yesterday he'd be agreeing to marry his best friend, he'd tell you to go get your head checked because one of them was big, male and red haired and the other was like a sister to him.

Harry touched his lips with his fingertips and looked to the tent. That kiss didn't feel like it was from a sister.

Ron was being attacked by Hermione, she'd given him a long hug and dashed into the tent yelling something that Harry couldn't make out. Ron crossed his arms and laughed.

He yelled, "You break her heart Harry, and I'll break your fingers! I'd like to see you catch a Snitch after that –" Turning around he disappeared into the tent.

Harry cleared his throat and walked his way back to his friends. He licked his lips. Was it so bad that he was looking forward to the next time she kissed him?


	4. Meet the Chaperone

_Previously: Was it so bad that he was looking forward to the next time she kissed him?_

**A/N: Howdy amigos, I'm back and with a rather long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: For the past two chapters, and this one, I own nothing of Harry Potter. If I did, Hermione and Harry would be together in fourth year, but they aren't, so, obviously I did not write the Harry Potter books. :) Also this chapter includes sexytimes…awkward sex but whatever.**

Immediately after Hermione proposed to Harry and he agreed, Ron sat on the ragged couch, amused. How she got Harry to agree would always be a mystery to him. And yet another reason why the two of them were never meant to be was how she was so much more in tune with their other best friend. She got him from blissful and carefree to a roaring madman in less than three minutes yet it felt as if she had even his most extreme mood swings under control.

He couldn't help it and watched Hermione stare into nothing, a goofy smile on her face. He had held a torch for her since the end of sixth year and most the hunt. They usually bickered like an old married couple and for a while he thought he could live to wake up to Hermione every morning. He even went so far as to imagine he'd make an excellent dad to little red and brown haired offspring.

But as he watched her stare at the air around her, biting her index finger nail and smirking to herself, he knew that although his fantasy of Hermione being the mother of his children was wonderful and familiar, it didn't belong in reality. She might not have known it yet but her heart solely belonged to their black haired friend. He could only hope to be there the day when she figured it out and be an eye witness to the look that was sure to be on her face.

Sure, when he woke up that morning and saw his two best friends he went into a rage so fierce he was seeing red. Hell, when he heard them the night before, he hadn't thought anything of it, considering his sleepy state and their logical conversation. When he did get up although, he stormed out of the tent, almost crushing the Sneakoscope, held his aloofness long enough to make sure the protection enchantments were up before he blew a chunk the size of a torso out of the nearest tree.

Leaving his friend, he walked outside to see Harry staring at nothing as well. Ron rolled his eyes and called his friend out.

"'She's like my sister, I see her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same about me'," Ron mimicked in a deep voice leaning against the tree he blew apart. Harry looked up shocked at his choice of words.

He protested, "Well she is." Ron rolled his eyes and he insisted, "_She is_!"

"So, tell me exactly, why you're marrying her?" Speechless, Harry stared anywhere but his best mate.

"If you didn't like her already, you wouldn't have done it," explained Ron smirking at how stupid his friend was being.

Harry gaped, "You're alright with this? With me marrying your _girlfriend_?" Ron picked up a stone and tossed it at their barrier, it fell to the grass with a _thunk_.

"Honestly," he said, "no, I'm not." Harry looked away guiltily, Ron sighed. "Oh c'mon Harry! You have to be completely blind not to see how Hermione and I are not good together. Hell, we fight all the time, I make her cry on almost a daily basis and I struggle sometimes to even be her friend!" Harry watched his red haired friend curiously.

"Harry," Ron continued, "we haven't even acted anything like boyfriend and girlfriend since she and I left Hogwarts." Harry nodded dumbly.

"I swear Harry, you need to man up, because besides the fact that Hermione needs someone who'll look after her no matter what, you're dealing with Hermione fuckin' Granger," laughed Ron. "You're going to need all the help you can get – that one's a spitfire."

After Harry and Ron's talk, Harry found himself referring to it as the 'father giving permission' speech, the next couple of days passed by without a change between the interactions of the three tent inhabitants. Harry and Hermione barely talked about the upcoming wedding and made sure they slept in their own, separate beds, while Ron and Hermione got along the same as before their 'breakup' which meant Harry and Ron acted the same best friends like always.

A couple mornings later, Hermione was on night watch and Harry was the last to wake up and stumble into the kitchen. Ron had only nodded to acknowledge his presence while Hermione stared at the table, her eyes drooping dangerously.

"Go to bed," Harry yawned pushing Hermione out of her stool and toward the back of the tent where the beds were. She shook her head stubbornly and Harry prodded her again.

Her head slipped down and she lay against the wooden table, beginning to snore quietly. Ron smirked over his cup of tea moving his eyes from Hermione and back to Harry. Glaring, Harry tossed Hermione with as much care as he could over his shoulder before grumbling and walking her to bed.

When Hermione woke up five hours later, Harry and Ron had everything packed and ushered her out of the tent. They packed their home up while Hermione was still lazy and grabbed onto her before they disappeared with a _crack_.

Setting back up camp, they spent the afternoon lounging around like they had at Hogwarts.

"I think we should go to Tonks and Remus' for the wedding," Hermione blurted, when she was slightly more awake. Ron jumped at the sudden sound.

"So we're going through with this are we?" Harry asked taking off his glasses and rubbing his nose, Ron snorted when Hermione harrumphed. "You know I don't mean it like that Hermione. I just want to give you enough time to back out. I don't want to _use_ you."

Ron snorted again and Harry shot him a deadly look.

"When haven't you 'used me', Harry?" Hermione sighed, grumpy, "First year I harrassed you for the Philosophers Stone, second I told you it was a Basilisk, third we used _my_ time turner, fourth I helped you with the tournament, fifth I pushed you to start Dumbledore's Army, and sixth I nagged you about that Half Blood Prince book! And in between all of those, I made you do your school work - helping you!"

Ron and Harry looked outraged. Ron sputtered, "Those were _mostly_ all collective works!"

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "Whatever, the point is Harry, you've used me plenty of times, why is this any different?" When he had no answer she grinned. He gaped at her and she suddenly frowned picking at her sweater, her defensive nature gone and replaced it was vulnerable.

She whispered, "If you didn't want to marry me, Harry, you could have just told me."

He sighed hoisting himself up from his chair and kneeled in front of her, resting his hands on her curled up legs.

"You're whipped already mate," Ron said sniggering, Hermione and Harry sent him more dirty looks to silence him. He shrugged returning to his Chuddly Cannon book.

"You don't love me Hermione, it's a given," she opened her mouth to argue. "It's obvious Hermione! So don't blame me for being old fashioned and telling you we shouldn't do this."

"I could learn to love you," she said leaning forward, opening her mouth to continue, she stopped and something crossed her face and she leaned away fanning the air. Hermione lifted his sleeve of his shirt to her face and repeated the action to herself.

"Hermione?" said Ron bewildered.

Hermione interrupted him, "When was the last time we bathed?" Shocked they exchanged a look.

They chorused sniffing at themselves and making faces like Hermione had, "We don't smell bad!"

She stood up pulling Harry with her, "We need to find a river."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Tell me why we couldn't have transfigured a tub, put some water in it then made it hot?" Ron asked dipping a toe in the small bank they found and shivered.<p>

Hermione waved her wand and steam emitted from the pond, "Where exactly do you suggest we put the tub?" Ron shrugged and she stepped behind a tree.

"Would be much better than standing out here naked," said Harry moaning as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground.

Hermione laughed, "You're acting like it's your first time doing this!"

All three remembered the first time they found what happened when they spent time without bathing. They couldn't stand near anyone without reeking and it had been Harry's idea to find a river. He hadn't supposed they all used it at once, but Ron blushing had said it would be better in case they had to defend themselves there would be more of them to fight. When Hermione had gotten into the pool, Harry and Ron had been embarrassed but persevered knowing that she would see them as well.

Running by her friends while they were in thought, she leapt off the ground and let out a girlish scream before hitting the surface of the water with a splash.

"Did you –" Ron asked Harry who looked away pointedly. The first time they'd done this, they all opted to wear their undergarments and still stayed true to that promise. They both knew what they saw of Hermione, but played it off for the other's sake. Harry was sure the image although of Hermione in mismatched pair of lacy undergarments was never going to be leaving his memory – ever.

The woman in question poked her head out from under the water staring at them expectantly. She pushed her hair from her forehead, "Well c'mon! The heating charm isn't going to last forever!"

Ron hissed, "Hermione! You can't just go flashing your knickers to everyone!" She rolled her eyes summoning the bottle of shampoo that lay at Harry's feet.

She missed her scented shampoos, but decided to forego them to smell the same as her best male friends.

"It's only you guys," she said making suds appear in her hair and setting the now white strands on her head in a bun. "You've seen me like this _or_ _less_ before! Stop acting like you've never seen what I have, I've seen you both." She hid a blush as she dunked herself.

"Yeah," Ron argued, "But you're Harry's betrothed now! It seems so – wrong." She heard surfacing a splash and Ron's whine. Hermione rubbed the soap from her eyes to find Harry waist deep in water and wading closer. Ron wasn't far behind him, grumbling.

Swimming out as far as possible, she treaded water and slipped off her bra and following after her underwear. Tossing them out to a nearby rock, she swam back toward her two friends asking for the bar of soap. Ron tossed it and she swam back scrubbing her legs and arms.

Harry was the first to finish, and she made sure Ron was busy before she checked him out when he emerged from the water. His wet boxers stuck to his body and she blushed seeing his butt move behind the fabric. She dunked herself again.

He noticed the brightly coloured pieces of material that he thought were still on his friend when he went to towel off.

"_Hermione_!" He shouted to deaf ears as she was underwater. Ron saw what he was pointing too and hurriedly scrubbed his head before launching himself out of the water.

She appeared and he glared at her picking up a scrap of material by its edge with two fingers. "Care to explain to me what _these_ are doing out here?" She blushed, sinking in the water.

"How do you expect me to bathe in clothes Harry?" She asked and Ron sprinted as he tried to dry off quicker.

He grabbed his clothes shouting as he went, "She's your bride Harry, you deal with her." Harry looked at his friend and back to his fiancé angry. She smiled guilty before swimming to the edge of the pond.

Harry covered his eyes quickly, "What the _hell_, Hermione! Wait a minute will you?" He felt the material slip from his fingers and he felt hot suddenly.

Stumbling backward he stuttered, "You know what, I'll see you at the tent." Without another thought he turned around and grabbed his clothes before fleeing. Hermione stayed behind pouting. Well, that hadn't turned out like she wanted.

The incident with bathing had gone without discussion. Ron had figured Harry had talked sense into Hermione, while Hermione and Harry didn't bother telling Ron they didn't discuss it at all.

It was settled that the trio would drink Polyjuice Potion and Apparate to the Burrow where they'd learn of any new enchantments that would be protecting the Lupin's house. They'd never actually traveled to see Tonks, Lupin or little Teddy and Harry felt they should leave soon. The thought of not seeing his Godson, ever, made him antsy and ready to leave at a moments notice.

With a pop, they disappeared and appeared at the Burrow looking like three Muggles they'd followed the other day. On the outskirts of the Weasley's house, they took a lengthy walk over hills. After fifteen minutes of trekking, they found the Burrow leaning dangerously.

Knocking on the door, the Polyjuced Harry looked at the house curiously when no one answered, yet there was an awful lot of shuffling inside. Hermione pulled Harry toward herself nervously and jumped backward when the door suddenly swung out at her, Ron catching her haphazardly.

Fred and George Weasley answered the doors, wands raised they acted fierce but looked frightened.

"Who are you?" Fred, or George, asked.

"It's me – Ron," the Polyjuced version said. They still stared at him, he sighed. "You once tried to make me take an unbreakable vow." The lowered their wands and looked curious at their visitors. Ushering them inside they closed the door and yelled for the rest of the Weasley family to come out of hiding.

"Fred who'd you –" Mr Weasley came from the direction of the kitchen and seeing three strangers and the goofy smiles on his sons faces suddenly had his wand pointed at the nearest of them which happened to be Harry.

Shocked, his hands shot to shoulder height instantly, he followed Ron's advice, "In second year Ron and I flew your enchanted car to Hogwarts without your permission!" Mr Weasley looked at his three guests curiously as well before lowering his own wand.

"Is Ron here?" Ginny said descending the staircase. "I heard something about a flying car –" Another girl followed her down the stairs and Ginny gasped seeing two boys and a girl she'd never seen before.

Thinking she'd do exactly what her family had done, they were mistaken when she practically flew down the stairs to meet them. Charlie and Percy threw out their arms to stop her and she looked affronted at their interference.

Harry had been so focused on Ginny's rash movements he'd missed the other girl.

"You're not a Weasley," Hermione said tugging out her own wand cautiously.

"Do you not like my new hair style Hermione?" a dreamy voice said, masked by shocking red hair.

"Luna?" Ron and Hermione gasped.

Ron said, "But I always liked your blond hair –" Hermione and Harry stared at him curiously while he focused on Luna and trying not to blush.

"My father was captured a year ago for printing encouragements for you Harry –" Luna twirled a strand of long hair, "So I ran for days and staged my own death." Hermione gasped horrified.

"Oh its fine, the snatchers and a couple Death Eaters bought it, or so I think," she said shrugging, "The first place I thought of was the Burrow, so you're now speaking to the newest Weasley. Clearance is the name." She curtseyed and the trio gaped astounded at the brilliance and bravery of their Ravenclaw friend.

Harry cleared his throat and snapped from his daze first of his friends, "We're actually here to find Remus and Tonks. We –" Hermione nudged him and Ron shook his head. "We've never been to their house – I don't know if there are any protective enchantments." The Weasley's watched him confused.

"So you didn't come back to see me?" Ginny said dejected from beside Luna. Ron was back to staring down at the former blond in awe.

"Is it a crime to want to see his Godson?" Hermione asked shrilly, cutting across Harry who was about to address the youngest Weasley.

Mrs Weasley grabbed the Floo Powder and ushered them to the fireplace. Hermione grabbed a handful first and was told the name of the fireplace at the Lupins' house. With a flash of flames she was gone and Ron disappeared in the same fashion.

"Always awful to see you go Harry dear," she said patting his cheek and stepping away before he disappeared yelling 'the Wolf Den'.

Harry found himself lying on his back on the cold floor of a different home. Ron helped him up and he couldn't help but notice there were cobwebs all around the room. His wand was out as fast as his friends. He was glad they opted for Polyjuice and joined in to call for their old professor.

Ron looked out the nearest window seeing they were outside the actual house, and in the guest house. Walking outside, Ron argued about telling Remus and Tonks the truth about their arranged marriage. Hermione had answered for Harry although, saying it was unsafe considering it could open a whole new can of worms about Horcuxes.

"Fine then," Ron said knocking and stepping away, "You tell them." Peering in through a side window he jumped back seeing a small Teddy Lupin staring back at him with large eyes.

The door swung open and Tonks gushed and stumbled backward in the house, beckoning them in, and nearly tripping over her son who waddled and half ran through the house.

Ron turned curious to Hermione at how Tonks knew it was them, only to see she was morphing back into herself.

As Tonks hurried to get tea, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and held tight as he attempted to retract it. She sent him a pleading look and he squeezed her fingers encouragingly.

"I'm so glad you're here!" The three heard a loud clang and muffled swear. Teddy giggled loudly and waddled out of the kitchen. Hermione scooped him up with one arm skillfully and walked into the kitchen pulling Harry to see if Tonks was alright.

In the middle of madness they saw Tonks happily making a pot of boiling water. She spun around beaming and dropped a teacup in the other damage and stared pointedly at Harry and Hermione's connected hands.

Tonks gasped pointed stupidly between the two of them. Harry blushed and Hermione tried to grin happily, but it turned out more like a wince.

"Tonks, we need a big favour," Harry said nervously. "We need to get married, and tonight." Ron figured it was some illusion that her eyes looked ready to pop.

She stuttered, "I'll get Remus." Without another thought she abandoned the tea and dove to the other well working fireplace.

Moving to the kitchen, Harry and Hermione separated moving to opposite ends trying not to stare at one another. Now that the time was near to get married, they couldn't look at each other without worrying. Hermione specifically, was beating herself up for thinking about marrying her best friend while Harry tried not to hyperventilate about making Hermione marry him.

When Tonks finished in the living room, the trio knew it. She yelled so loud for Remus to get home that she echoed and then proceeded to bash her head on the fireplace mantle. With a quick snap of his fingers, Ron shot toward Harry's occupied seat and made him move closer to Hermione.

"He'll be home soon," she said breathlessly trying to act calm. Harry winced attempting to smile as Hermione crunched his fingers she was holding on so tight.

At five, Harry and Hermione had forgone dinner, and Ron stuffed himself. Tonks smiled sappily at the couple sitting at the table, going on and on about how she'd always known they'd wake up and smell the roses. She said every couple of minutes how she figured them to at least wait after the war until they married, although she looked to the 'reasonable side' and thought it was alright to marry in the time of war – 'to unite and all that'. Even by the time Ron had finished eating, he stared at Tonks wishing her to shut up soon.

Hermione and Harry were only just starting to tone out their hostess, when a loud pop rang through the house and Remus staggered into the kitchen. Teddy jumped up and latched onto his knees, growing a few inches to do so. Staring at the table he looked stunned.

"So it's true then?" said Remus. Ron nodded.

"And we need to get this show on the road," said Ron hiding his laughter from his two best friends who looked suddenly ready to toss their uneaten dinner.

Walking to the living room, they saw a stout wizard standing with a bound book in one hand, and wearing professional robes. He nodded and asked Harry and Hermione to sign a magical contract.

"Are you getting married in that?" He asked appalled. They nodded and looked at each other, they were wearing their best clothes, considering they were still on the run and they had no rips or tears in them.

The wizard harrumphed and opened his book, cleared his throat and began reciting. Suddenly the fireplace spat out soot and a red headed, rumpled, Luna Lovegood appeared.

"Take me with you," panted Luna, straightening herself out after stumbling. "Oh, I love weddings!"

* * *

><p>Walking up the rickety staircase at Remus and Tonks, felt like forever to Hermione. She panted and struggled to lift her feet to get to next stair. On the outside, she looked out of shape yet on the inside she was purely freaking out. A million questions sped through her mind, but the only consistent one was 'what if Harry didn't want to do this', which made her panic more because if they didn't do <em>it<em> then the Horcrux would still be living in her best friend, now husband. And that meant, she'd just married her best friend for nothing!

The ceremony had gone by fast after Luna showed up and they promised to discuss their 'marriage' in the morning. Luna had responded in a normal fashion saying she didn't want to ruin the wedding night on something that trivial, which made Harry and Hermione blush ten shades and Ron to cover his ears, glaring at their Ravenclaw friend.

Hermione blanched at the thought of Harry being her husband and found herself standing in the middle of a guest room. Shaking, she heard Harry shutting the door behind him. Turning around, she gulped as he watched her closely and switched the lock on the door before explaining.

"For the morning," he said, "Are you sure that you –"

Hermione interjected, "I swear, Harry, ask me that one more time, and I'll –" he blushed and she moved closer to him, putting a hand to his cheek. "I married you didn't I?" He smiled and pulled her close by her jean belt loops, bending down and catching her off guard.

Hermione hadn't kissed him since she'd 'proposed' to him. Feeling his lips on hers, she found herself shocked again that he'd been the one to initiate it, and surprised that his usually chapped lips were smooth as ever. Leaning toward him, she fisted his button down shirt. Kissing Harry felt was what she felt would be like catching the Snitch. If you followed him at exactly the right moments, you were rewarded with a groan or an extra passionate kiss here and there.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck and fisted his hair in her hands, she felt him stumble themselves toward the biggest piece of furniture in the room. Pulling back to kiss his jaw for air, she gasped as he pushed her slightly and her knees hit the corner of the bed. Shocked, she sat down without realizing it and turned amused to see Harry blushing.

He stepped back and unbuttoned his shirt from the top. Sitting in frustration and awe, she watched his stomach become more visible. When he was at his last four buttons, Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and stood up to force the last few away all at once. Sliding her hands from his collar to his shoulders, she gazed at Harry noticing how embarrassed he was.

Kissing him again, she got him in the kiss and slipped his shirt off. As it fell to the floor discarded, Hermione yelped in surprise when he lifted her off her feet.

Setting her back down she opened her eyes to see Harry smirking at her. Narrowing her eyes playfully she backed up and he stared at her worried.

"Are you –" Hermione silenced him with a look. He pursed his lips and smiled. Flopping himself down to the edge of the bed, he watched confused as she continued to walk away.

Hermione standing more than an arms length away made sure it was only then that she started stripping, she didn't want him grabbing out to take her clothes off like she had for him, or she'd definitely be putty in his hands and her whole plan of the night would go askew.

Tugging her shirt out from her jeans, she fisted the material at the sides and with one last look at Harry tossed it over her head and onto the floor next to his. Not bothering to look at him and become more nervous than she was, she went straight to unbuttoning her jeans. Hands shaking she lowered her zipper and they fell to the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Looking up in silence, she bit her lip and let her arms hang at her sides, nervous to see Harry's reaction. He must have run his hands through his hair while she was taking off her clothes, because the black locks were much more tousled than when she had run her hands through it. She also noticed he was now sitting on the red bed sheets with only his boxers on. Hermione hid a smile seeing they were the ones with Snitches zooming around on them.

Harry stood up from the bed and walked closer to her. When his fingertips touched Hermione's sides, she stiffened slightly and he rubbed small circles slowly causing her to relax in his grip.

"A lion, really Hermione?" said Harry chuckling. Hermione looked to the front of her underwear where a lion's head was roaring. To make a point she took his hand and practically pulled him the small way to the bed. He skidded to a stop and snapped her waistband. She grinned turning around, she'd known he'd laugh at the 'ROAR' written on the back.

They stood in silence for a moment. Harry spoke first, "Should, should we do it together? Like on three or something?" Hermione walked around to the other side of the bed agreeing.

"OK, one," Harry wrapped his fingers through the waistband at his hips. Hermione looked away.

"Two," Hermione stared at the bed sheet and undid the clasp of her bra.

"Three," Watching Harry's face, Hermione bent forward and pulled her red underwear from her legs, the motion bringing her bra sliding down her arms. She watched him gulp as she stood up and seeing him staring at her like a piece of meat, she decided to even the score and stare at him.

She flushed a bright red and he held back the bed covers, allowing her to crawl in first. Getting in himself he licked his lower lip nervously and moved closer to her, and then on top of her. Parting her thighs, she blushed again when Harry sat on his knees looking down at her curiously.

"Harry," said Hermione flustered, "I'm not something you stare at in a museum." He winked causing her to laugh, finding something amusing even while in the position they were.

"I've never –" he said staring intently at her brown eyes, "I've never seen someone as beautiful as you." Hermione snorted.

"As thoughtful as that is, Harry, you don't need to lie to get me into bed," she whispered to his ear, "I'm already here." Before he would argue with her, she grabbed the back of his head kissing him fiercely.

Caught off guard again by her, Harry jerked forward and steadied his hands. Hermione groaned beneath him and he opened his eyes to see he's splayed his hands directly over her chest.

Flushing, he was glad her eyes were closed, and experimentally moved. The first thing he learned about Hermione was how her chest fit in his hands, spilling a little, but perfect. Rubbing his thumbs over her nipples he felt her squirm. Detaching his lips she whimpered angrily and he smirked above her.

"The Great Hermione Granger, who's apparently more powerful than me," recited Harry, "is silenced by a touch by little ol' me?" He chuckled again when an arm came and smacked him on the back of his head, then latching on to the hair at the nape of his neck.

Tracing the underside of her breasts, he felt stupid smiling as big as he was. You couldn't blame him though, he'd found Hermione's weakness. Leaning forward, he kissed her collarbone and she stiffened. Smirking against her skin, he lowered himself rubbing his chest against her stomach, feeling her muscles clench, and kissed above her left breast. She squirmed again and he lowered his mouth to her chest, sucking in her skin. Smiling against her, he felt her tug at him more painfully and move against the sheets.

Her leg brushed his hips and he closed his eyes in pleasure and thrust without thought. Opening his eyes he looked to his best friend's face seeing her staring at him mischievously and panting. With his mouth still on her chest, he narrowed his eyes not liking the look she was giving him so he nipped at her. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned pushing him away.

With Harry kneeling, she kissed down his chest and watched him clench his muscles where her mouth was. When Harry opened up his eyes again, he found himself lying on his back while Hermione worked her mouth over his abdominals. Breathing deeply he tried to move his mind to something else or his, and her, first time would be over before it started.

He noticed the ceiling was a horrible colour. Staring around the room, he even noticed the curtains over the window were half open and thanked God it was dark out and they were on the third level so no one could see in. He counted backward from twenty when he grabbed at her, hoisted and rolled them over.

"Oh no you don't," Harry said dangerously. Hermione was pouting below him.

She whined, "I didn't even get to the good part." Harry was sure if they were standing she would have stomped her foot.

In his haste to get her away from his lower regions, he rolled himself directly on top of her, his hands plastered to her back and all of her _womanly bits_ plastered to him.

"Well I haven't gotten to yours either," he said quietly peeling himself off her and reaching for her legs. She giggled and Harry overlooked it, deciding although that was very un-Hermione-ish, they were in a very un-Hermione-ish position anyways.

Harry's hand found the apex of her thighs and she groaned pushing herself toward him. He latched onto her chest without thought and hissed.

Hermione felt like she was on fire. Harry was hissing words around her chest and his hand was where she'd never been touched. Though her haze of pleasure, she found he wasn't talking around her skin, because it wasn't in English. Another wave of pleasure rolled over her and she felt Harry smirk and continue speaking.

With a snap, she forced herself to focus on what Harry was saying. She was shocked to find him speaking Parseltongue. Gasping she reluctantly pushed Harry off, nervously she looked at him wondering if he even knew he was speaking to her in a different language.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked stealing a kiss. She smiled.

"It's just getting late, I don't want to wait anymore," she blushed embarrassed. He nodded and eased himself over her.

Before he lowered himself he stopped looking down at Hermione. "You're, _protected_, right?"

She laughed and nodded, "Tonks gave me something." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I know you like to have a private life, but someone had to help me get ready for tonight and already four others know about us," Hermione said simply, "five if you include the minister."

Harry nodded and positioned himself, kissing Hermione and taking her breath away. Her hand shot out to his chest to stop him when he groaned and rubbed against her.

"I read somewhere it hurts less for a girl on top –" said Hermione. Harry stared at her questioningly as she flipped them and settled herself above him. He closed his eyes as if in pain and Hermione smiled evilly again, enjoying the small power she had over him when stark naked.

"Hurt?" Harry gasped, befuddled.

She huffed, "Yes Harry, hurt. Where were you for the birds and the bees talk?" She crossed her arms.

"In case you hadn't noticed," Harry said putting his arms behind his head, sounding much less nervous as he bantered with Hermione, "I don't really have a father figure for them to give it to me. Now what exactly do you mean hurt?"

She peered down at her nervous husband, who was now griping her hips. "I have a hymn obviously."

Harry seemed confused. "A what?"

"You make it sound like I have a disease, god Harry, it means I'm a virgin," she laughed at his guilty face. Squirming above him, she brought him back to the task at hand and he gripped her hips tighter and sat up.

Biting her lip she took a deep breath, and avoiding Harry's eyes, she lowered herself onto him slowly. Hearing him release a long groan, she watched him screw his eyes shut and pant heavily. She paused and he moaned in disappointment flopping backwards onto the bed in surrender as he was not completely inside her.

Stealing herself, she sat back on her ankles and gasped in pain. She closed her eyes and tried to hide her tears, but one traitor fell down her cheek.

"Hermione, was that –" Harry stopped speaking, seeing his best female friend crying. Easing himself up slowly, he hissed ignoring the pleasure that Hermione gave and brushed his hands across her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered kissing her face multiple times in any spot he could reach. Hermione opened her eyes and he found them glassy. "Do you need –"

She shook her head and bent her head to rest on his shoulder. Cradling her back, he tried to stay as still as possible, but it was becoming more of a problem with her breasts pushed against his chest and her warmth surrounding him.

"Hermione, I – I need to move," he choked out, trying not to whimper. She nodded and put her hands on his shoulders, rocking slowly. It was his turn to drop his head to her shoulder and moan.

"Are you comfortable?" He ground out gasping for air, breathing in her neck.

"Not exactly," she whispered wincing, "it feels, weird."

He grunted, "Well it doesn't feel weird down here." She laughed jerking forward and giggling as he moaned louder.

"You're going to kill me one of these days," he said gasping and bucking his hips, Hermione watched him getting worked up, amused.

Experimenting, Hermione found it pointless to work toward her own orgasm. She figured after she lost her virginity to her best friend that this would be all for him because she just felt too uncomfortable. Rocking, she found earned her a groan while swiveling her hips got her a louder moan and raising herself with the aid of her shoulders and dropping herself made Harry grip her hips and buck his own.

Moments after Hermione sped up her movements of raising herself, she felt Harry aid her in pushing herself downwards while his head nestled in the crook of her shoulder still, nipping and biting at her skin. When Hermione found him speed up his movements, he uttered something in her neck and went slack. She felt his release and bit her lip, blushing.

Hermione felt him ease themselves down slowly toward the mattress and she blushed a lighter pink again, rolling off of him. Lying at his side with a comfortable space in between them, Hermione felt satisfied and unsatisfied at the same time. Thinking back to not only a minute ago, she remembered when she'd been aiding him toward his release, she'd felt a coil in her stomach. It was the beginnings of her own orgasm, but she'd never quite reached it.

Biting her lip she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her bare shoulder and cuddled into her pillow. Harry was panting beside her staring at the ceiling in bliss. She bit back a snarky comment and closed her eyes, attempting sleep.

"Did you –" Harry asked, "well, did you, _you_ _know_?" Hermione opened her eyes to see his green covered with his glasses still. In their haste they didn't take them off and she felt mortified, knowing he would have seen every part of her body.

She knew she couldn't lie to him and Hermione blushed shaking her head. He frowned.

"It's alright Harry," Hermione soothed him as well as herself, "more than half of females their first time don't orgasm." She rubbed the lines creating on his forehead away and repeated, "It's fine."

"No, it honestly isn't," he breathed rolling over and settling between her legs again. Hermione gasped feeling him harden against her left thigh.

"You're kidding me right?" She asked astounded. He smirked down at her swiping away her sweaty bangs.

"I am a growing boy," he laughed quietly. "That is if you want me. I don't want to –"

She bit her lip and nodded uncertainly. "Round two," she muttered making him grin like it was Christmas.

"Now I want to try something I've heard this from a couple boys in the Quidditch locker room," Harry told her in a low voice, hiking her leg by her calf around his lower back.

In a state she got with new knowledge, she attempted to figure who'd have told this to him but gasped caught unawares when her other leg didn't follow the first, yet looped over his shoulder. He teased her entrance, smirking down at her appalled face.

"Harry," she hissed, "I don't _bend_ this way," he laughed and she swatted him and groaned when he sunk into her again. "Ok, maybe I do –"

Chuckling Harry kissed her, "Just hold on to something."

"Well aren't we cocky," Hermione argued, he raised an eyebrow challengingly and she let out a strangled moan as he began to thrust. She grabbed onto the headboard with both hands and watched Harry's body move in the dim light.

He was a quick learner, she'd give him that. And with that final thought, she let go and succumbed to him. Not much long after, Harry and Hermione found themselves falling asleep, wrapped around each other.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke to a large ray of sunlight on her face. Sore in all places she attempted not to move much and lay content on a large pillow.<p>

"You can't lie on my like that, you'll suffocate me," Harry said teasing, she laughed rolling her head to the side and looking up at him. She felt a hand move from her lower back to her hip and around to her backside.

"Didn't know you were an ass man, Harry," Hermione murmured, laying her cheek on his bare chest. He chuckled and she felt it vibrate through her. She yelped when he grabbed her.

When she caught her breath she continued, "And I'll have you know I'm quite light."

He said, "Yeah, how light?" His fingers trailed through the ends of her long hair, spreading it across her back.

"A lady never tells her weight," said Hermione haughtily.

"Well – do ladies also seduce their unsuspecting husbands," Harry asked her in a dangerous tone, "and do naughty things to them?"

Hermione held herself up and away from him narrowing her eyes while he laughed again, holding his arms up in surrender.

"_Unsuspecting_? Potter you said 'I do' to me last afternoon – unsuspecting husband," she repeated slapping his shoulder and laughing along with him. Two hands gripped her hips tightly.

"Ow, Harry, you're hurting –" she tried to pry him off her sore hips. His grip loosened and she stared at him curious. "Are you alright?"

Harry stared up at her guiltily and she tried to get out of the cocoon of covers. He gasped and they both turned a shade of red. She froze and looked down at his lap surprised.

"You're not helping like that," he moved his hands away from her body, staring at her chest for a solid minute before covering his face with his hands. She giggled surprised that her best friend could still look at her like that after their 'night'.

"Care to solve the problem you created Missus Potter?" Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist and hoisted her back into the bed when she, as naked as the day she was born, tried to escape the bed. He was smug at seeing her speechless.

"I – well, I," Hermione tucked a piece of flyaway hair behind her ear nervously. She looked at him and tried to flee again.

"I swear it'll only take a moment," he said trying to lure her back. Smirking he caught her staring at him lustily, and flipped her on her back hovering over her.

Grabbing the back of her knees and settling her legs on either side of his hips, he looked smug seeing her resolve crumble.

"You're insatiable, you know that right?" Hermione snipped as he lowered himself. She watched him grit his teeth and mutter 'Merlin' before he was inside her for the third time. She gasped with the uncommon feeling and felt her husband grunt, telling her to stay still.

When she nudged him, nodding, when he asked for permission, and she nearly died when a knock sounded at the door. Yanking the sheets from where they'd fallen around Harry and herself, she threw them over them haphazardly afraid of someone entering.

"C'mon lovebirds, time to fly the coop," Ron said banging on the door. Harry groaned something violent and nasty to Hermione's skin about their best friend and his timing.

"We'll, be down in a minute," said Hermione feeling awkward and breathless. They both heard him huff, bang on the door one more time before descending the staircase.

Harry kissed her neck, "Yeah, just a minute." Hermione whimpered.

Downstairs Ron stared at the ceiling in disgust, "'Just a minute', my arse." He winced hearing Hermione shout and covered his ears, singing loudly to cover the noise.

"Looks like someone forgot the silencing charm," Tonks giggled entering the kitchen with Teddy hot on her heals. Ron glared at her and continued singing. "And it seems you didn't get a good night sleep."

Luna made her way into the kitchen not a moment too late, looking extremely tired with bags under her blue eyes.

"You too, eh?" Tonks asked guiltily and nearly dropped the plate of toast she was carrying when her husband came into the room looking the same as her other two guests. When they finished, she giggled at the thought, she would make sure to pull Hermione aside to remind her the beauty of silencing charms.


	5. Best Friends?

_Previously: When they finished, she giggled at the thought, she would make sure to pull Hermione aside to remind her the beauty of silencing charms._

A/N and Disclaimer: I apologize for the last chapter, if some of you thought it went by fast and seemed a bit rushed. Again, I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Slowing down his breathing, Harry laid on his back with his hands over his face, stunned. He'd just ravaged his best friend for the third time, in one night, and she probably hated him for it. Internally he was smug, because deep down he knew she wouldn't be angry at him if he took her moans and pleads as any indication. He blinked and looked to her edge of the bed to see nothing.

Fast enough to get a head rush, he slapped on his glasses from the bedside table and searched the room for Hermione. Sighing he found her crawling on the floor for her clothes, sorting out her own from his. With the sheets around his waist, he spotted her tug her discarded knickers under the shirt she'd already had on.

"Her –" he cleared his throat, gaining her attention, "Hermione, we're alright – right?" She cocked her head to the side confused.

He ran a hand through his hair, "You don't hate me or anything do you? Still my best friend?" She gained some sort of caring look on her face and made her way to sit near him.

"You couldn't get rid of me that easily," she said placing his boxers on his lap and turning away while he scooted him on. She walked a few steps away from him limping.

"What did you do?" he asked nodding to her legs. She blushed and mumbled something incoherent. He stepped closer, amused.

"What was that?"

"I'm sore!" Hermione hissed seeing him bite his bottom lip from laughing out loud, "Oh shutup Harry, I'm in pain here." He looked at her worried and she crossed her arms, "Yeah, that's right, feel sorry for your bride, _you_ mauled her."

He shook his head, knowing when she was playing. Hermione smirked and turned away, Harry found she must have been truthful about being sore though, he noticed her only limping a little.

"I just don't want our friendship to fly out the window because of what I did last night," continued Harry.

"It wasn't one sided Harry," Hermione sniggered pulling on her jeans, "I was there you know. Actually I remember me being the one to do all the work the first time…" She laughed and skirted away when he dove at her.

"I believe I more than made up for it this morning and the _second_ time last night," said Harry standing up straight with pride. "'_Oh! Harr-eeee puh-leeeease!_" He guffawed when she jumped over the bed to hit him.

"I _do not_ sound like that!" Hermione yelped mortified, smacking every inch of him she could reach. He continued roaring with laughter and escaping around the room, tugging on his clothes with her following close. He spun around catching her off guard and caught her around the waist lifting her off the ground.

Impatient he smirked up at her, "You ready to go yet? You're keeping everyone waiting." She glared at him, wiggling free and searching for her socks. He sat down on the bed watching her hop around to pull them on her feet.

Motioning to the door, he watched her hips sway (and mentally slapped himself for watching) as she exited first. Her descent down the staircase toward the noise in the kitchen was rather slow and Harry whispered asking if her being incredibly slow was because she was aching.

Hermione shot him a dirty look and hissed back, "No you idiot, it means I just remembered we forgot a silencing charm last night." Harry looked away from her guiltily and pushed her lower back toward the kitchen just a little faster.

"No time like the present to get things over with," he whispered, she harrumphed.

"Morning," Harry said peering over Hermione's shoulder to the kitchen full of friends. Tonks waved a spatula in greeting by the stove and Remus avoided his eyes. Harry paled and he turned to Luna who looked like she didn't get any sleep at all.

Guiltily he turned to his other best friend to see he was glaring at them and mouthing they'd talk about it later. Harry felt Hermione stiffen. Moving them both into the kitchen, he plucked two pieces of toast for himself and Hermione. She reached for the jam and began to spread it on her toast while he reached for the plate of eggs and made a sandwich.

"Well, I guess we need to be going," Luna said for their group. Harry stared at her and then to Ron.

"We haft to take her now," said Ron looking pleased, "She knows too much."

"You make me sound like a burden," Luna said crossly, "I _promise_ I'm not as bad as I sound." She looked most unlike herself flaring at Ron, "I can even cook."

"She's on the run too Harry." Hermione said reasonably sitting down beside Remus. Harry watched Teddy climb up onto her chair. She looked shocked when he sat down on her lap and began eating the other pieces of toast she prepared on her plate.

"Fine," he sighed and teased, "but only because you can cook. And we need to explain to you everything else, if you're staying with us." Ron stood up and clapped him on the back, chomping down on the last of his breakfast.

"It's time to go," he said when Hermione looked up at him questioningly. He had his back to the rest of the kitchen when he muttered to Harry, "Because you took so bloody long." Harry choked on his mouthful of toast.

"Thanks for breakfast," said Ron turning to Remus and shaking his hand, he twisted to Tonks and she hugged him tightly. Luna traded off and did the same and Harry soon followed behind, an extra piece of toast with egg clutched in his hands.

"Hermione," Tonks called, "Before you leave, I'd like to have a word." Hermione nodded picking up Teddy and depositing him to his father. She kissed the little boy's head and pecked Remus' cheek turning to his wife who led her from the room.

"Where are you going exactly?" Remus asked sipping at his coffee. Luna looked interested in this as well.

"We let Hermione choose," said Harry drinking a cup of orange juice.

Ron nodded adding, "It's safer that way." Remus nodded , leaning across the table to grab food for his son. They all saw Hermione and Tonks enter the kitchen again, Hermione looked harassed and slightly green and Tonks was beaming.

"Shall we go?" Hermione squeaked grabbing Luna's arm and Ron and Harry took Hermione's arm before they disappeared.

"What did you do to her?" Remus asked. Tonks shrugged, tripping over nothing.

"It's woman stuff," she explained turning to the dishes. Remus laughed.

Appearing in a forest, Luna gasped and looked around in awe at the tall trees leaning over her.

"Do you normally come here?" she asked seeing Hermione pull out a beaded bag from her pocket and rummage for something. A large stack of canvas rolled out and Ron dragged it to a clearing.

"Not exactly in this spot," he said, "but yes to the concept. _Erecto_." The tent suddenly assembled. She turned to Harry and Hermione who were circulating the perimeter around the tent saying protective charms.

Ron held open the tent flap for her and she walked in, seeing the large interior. Harry soon found his way in as well. Headed straight for the back room where Luna and Ron stood already.

Ron flopped on his bed heavily, "That one over there can be yours, and – where did the other bed go?" Harry stepped out of the room and looked for his bed.

"Found it," Hermione's muffled voice rang from another section of the tent. "The tent must have known something was different, because we have a bigger bed, and our own room." Ron got up from his canvas bed to see Hermione peering into a bland room just the same as Ron and Luna's.

"It's connected to yours," Hermione explained when Ron narrowed his eyes. She avoided him, "So, Luna, we take turns guarding the tent and we take night shifts. The reason we're hiding out here is for something called Horcruxes – now Horcruxes are –"

Luna said in her dreamy voice, "I know what they are. You don't need to explain any more, I understand, you're trying to find the ones with You-Know-Who's soul in them." She nodded sitting.

"Makes perfect sense," she said when Hermione stared at her in shock, "to destroy him, you must destroy his Horcruxes, do you have any leads?" Hermione nodded.

"Perfect, I'll take first watch shall I?" Luna smiled twirling her hair up by her wand into a knot and leaving to sit down outside the tent.

Ron turned to his best friends almost immediately, waving his hands, "We need to talk. All this – well, _this_, going on needs to end." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean end?" She snapped quoting him, "And what is 'this'."

"It's you-know-what!" Ron shouted rubbing his face with his hands, "I forbid you to have sex while Luna and I are in the next room! God Hermione, you're a witch for a reason!"

She snarled in a low tone, "For your information Ronald, the Horcrux isn't gone yet, and we need to keep doing, _this_, for almost another two months!"

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron chorused the same time and Luna peeked her head into the tent concerned.

"What do you mean it isn't gone!" Harry screamed. "You told me the marriage bond would get rid of it!"

Hermione crossed her arms turning on him, "I told you that it would, and I also told you that it would take a month and a half!" Her black haired friend gaped at her.

"Harry!" Hermione cursed, "You didn't honestly think that it would just go! Just – _poof_, gone."

"Well why not!"

"A marriage like this needs to prove the wizard and witch love each other before it's considered complete, or real."

"Well we're not in love!" Harry shouted, pulling at his hair, "Did you not look this little bit of information over when you did your precious research?"

"Well," Hermione mumbled, "I figured it didn't specify what type of love. I love you as a best friend, of course, that could work too!"

"For the love of –" Harry spat at Hermione, "It's a _marriage bond_, Hermione! Of _course_ they were talking about love, love! How could you be so –"

"So what Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "What? Stupid? Is that –"

"Yes, Hermione, that's exactly what I was going to say! Because your silly eagerness to have something to share with the group just cost us our futures with people we would actually love, and just got us back to square one!" He hollered, "I'm still a Horcrux and I'm still dangerous. I just married my _best friend_ for nothing! I don't love you and there goes our marriage! What happens if we don't love each other by the month, eh?"

He narrowed his eyes at Hermione who stood still, a blank look covering her face. "I can place two and two together Hermione, I'm betting my Firebolt that by the end of the month, something worse than bloody _You-Know-Who_ coming to _kill me_ on fucking _Horntails_ will happen!"

Huffing after his show of anger, he watched her do nothing. Feeling hot all over, he watched her stare at him with no longer a look of no emotion, but a look of extreme hatred that he'd never seen directed at him.

"You know what Harry Potter, I regret ever offering to save you."

Without another word she turned toward their room, and he saw her point her wand at the flap sealing it shut.

Needing to get in the last word he shouted at the flap, "Yeah, well who asked you to save me!"

Her voice wafted from the other side of the canvas icy, "You did when you wandered into the girls bathroom in first year to save a girl from a Mountain Troll!"

He stayed silent, thinking back to when their friendship started. She said shrilly, "And you know what Harry James Potter, I wish you'd let me die! And then you'd have a great time throughout the rest of your Hogwarts career!"

Walking close to the canvas separating them, he frowned remembering everything he'd just told her. Touching the tent's seal he closed his eyes defeated when he heard the tell tale sign of her sobbing.

He slid down to the ground, sitting on the hard wood of the floor. Ron had left to sit outside the tent, and although he was sure they both heard what they'd been yelling, he was glad his other best friend wasn't there to witness the show. Harry stared at the saggy couch in the sitting room. Looks like that'd be his bed for the night. Hermione wasn't going to forgive him anytime this century.


	6. Hufflepuffs Cup

_Previously: Hermione wasn't going to forgive him anytime this century._

A/N: Guess you bunch are lucky – I have nothing to do for this morning, and I felt rather evil leaving you that last chapter. Again, I don't own HP. Sadly.

Hermione sobbed the entire night. When there weren't tears on her face, she just sobbed. A hiccupping feeling with a scratchy throat was all Hermione felt. Then there was the empty feeling of something tugging at her heart. Well – where her heart once was. She doubted it would survive this. Her first friend ever, Harry James Potter, called her stupid, doubted her brains which she was prided on by teachers and mostly herself, and told her he didn't want her to save him. Translated to Hermione Granger, that meant he didn't give one damn about her, and would rather go out and face Voldemort immediately to die then stay around with her.

She reminisced about the last forty-eight hours. She'd gone to bathe, where she'd made both Ron and _him _run out on her in the middle of the forest. They didn't even realize that she'd been bathing like that for the past year and a half and when she'd gotten out to get to _him_, she had a towel on! He ran like a bat out of hell. And at Remus and Tonks – she wailed quietly into her pillow, trying to muffle the sound as best as she could.

At Remus and Tonks, she was married. Married. She was bonded to _him_ for life and she didn't think she could stand to be in the same room anymore. When she first told the idea about marriage and how it would save _him_ she found it to be an excellent solution. They loved each other, not as the I-can't-keep-my-hands-off-you but the you're-my-best-friend-I'd-die-for-you way. Now she was sure something horrible would happen like he'd said. Because he didn't even feel friendship for her anymore.

Hermione painfully tried to block out her sudden memories of _him_ and herself last night. Suddenly she was angry with herself. She'd let him love her, let herself believe he liked her in that way. When really, he was just a boy with hormones. Sure, she told her self she was a girl with hormones too, but she had rein on them at least.

_Tell me then why exactly you gave yourself to him … how many time was it again. Oh yeah, three!_ Hermione shook her head, knowing something was really wrong when she began talking to herself. She buried her face in her pillow and cried again.

That morning when he said he still wanted to be friends, she took it. She didn't want to give up her friendship with him either. Hermione'd felt something wonderful that night, what it was like to be loved by someone who cared about her, only to know it was just a fluke. She'd give up that feeling for just any part of him in her life.

Feeling pitiful she rolled to sit up on the bed. The bed that was supposed to be hers and – and _his_. She closed her eyes thinking of anything else, but then realized she didn't have many memories anymore that he wasn't in.

Grabbing her wand, she looked at her wrist watch. Pulling on her pajamas, she found she was lying there crying for the day. It was alright night, and she was more than sure Ron and Luna would be asleep. And hopefully _he_ would be too.

Unsealing her door, she had to hold in another good sob seeing Harry lying crouched on the couch. _Serves him right_ was what the little devil on her shoulder wanted her to think, but she couldn't help feeling something else. Her first friend hated her, and she felt like she'd done something wrong to him.

Hermione snuck to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of bread she'd bought the last time she went shopping. Lightly toasting it with her wand, she crept back around the kitchen to get a glass and pointed her wand at it as well. Water filled it, chilling the cup and she sunk the floor, her stomach growling quietly. Nibbling on the toast, she felt it hit her tongue without much taste. She gulped down her water, enjoying the feeling of cold instead of the empty she'd been feeling all day.

Closing her eyes, she set the glass down on the floor and leant her head against the wood counter. She'd just sit here. Only a bit.

Harry heard her get up. He'd heard the unmistakable sound of her voice unsealing her door. He'd tried to get through it when he heard her sobbing lessen during the day, but the door was impenetrable. She'd stayed still for a while when she came out from her room, and he stayed as still as he could so she wouldn't flee.

Hermione's feet padded toward the kitchen and Harry heard her whispering more incantations. He'd heard her flop to the floor he was concentrating so hard on her movements. When what he thought were too long to not be hearing anything, he got up his back cracking to see if she was alright.

He clutched his wand ready to protect himself if she attacked him but found his best friend leaning against the wood bottom part of the kitchen counter. Her face was blotchy and pale. Harry closed his eyes trying not to go to her and comfort her.

Harry was the reason she was in her room crying all day. She'd not eaten anything and hadn't even responded when he'd sent Luna in to check on her. Ron had come into the tent at that time and hadn't said a single word to him. It seemed when he and Hermione fought it was fine, but when Harry and Hermione fought it was a big no-no in Ronald's books.

Bending down slowly, as if not to startle her, Harry took her wound fingers together and placed them around his neck. He maneuvered her to carry her and used his legs to lift them both from the floor. Groaning with her weight, he stumbled toward _their_ bedroom. With heavy steps, he placed her on the mattress and covered her with the same woolen itchy blanket they'd shared so many nights ago.

When removing her arms from around his neck, he felt her arms tighten and her fingers slowly move around the nape of his neck. Again he closed his eyes as if in pain and pried her fingers from him. Looking down at her, he thought of how he could be lying right next to her if he hadn't let his anger get the best of him.

Exiting from the separate small room, he sat himself back on the couch and brooded. Tomorrow would be much worse.

Harry woke up to Luna covertly shaking him awake. He noticed Ron wasn't looking and was working in the kitchen on breakfast, so he quietly thanked her sitting up.

Peering through the flap to Hermione's room, he wanted to snap his fingers in disappointment when she wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Her voice growled from behind him, he jumped. Last night she looked positively ruined with tears and today she looked like she was ready to kill anything that got in her way.

"Well, yeah, actually," Harry said honestly, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those awful things to you yesterday." He watched her face hoping for any sign that he got to her. She whipped around and stomped to the kitchen, not responding and leaving Harry stunned when he got hit across the face with her hair.

"Thank-you for breakfast," Hermione told Ron kissing him on the cheek, Harry narrowed his eyes watching them interact. He hadn't ever been jealous of their relationship, but now he was and it was tearing at his insides angrily that he could be so close to her and he was in exile.

He glanced to Luna, who was acting close with Ron last night to see if she was upset by her actions. Luna was actually smiling at Hermione, looking like she was happy to see her with Ron. Harry grumbled sitting down beside the Ravenclaw and pouring himself his own cereal as his was the only one Ron hadn't done.

"I think I might know where a Horcrux is," said Luna breaking the uncomfortable silence where Harry glared at Ron. Everyone snapped to look at her.

"Helga Hufflepuff was known to be humble and just. She didn't have many prized possessions thinking she'd rather give what she could to poor families in the muggle world," said Luna in a voice resembling the reciting of a textbook. "She did have one possession she kept dear to her, the Hufflepuff goblet passed down in her family."

Harry noticed Hermione nodding, "I've read about that. It's said it would be most like the Hufflepuff founder to have it put somewhere that truly showed who she was." Harry watched her curiously. "I think it'd make most sense if it were in a muggle museum! Helga gave away most to the muggle world, and –"

"She lived on the Isle of Mull, Scotland," Ron supplied, Harry turned back to narrowing his eyes at him. Ron stared back menacingly. "When Percy first started Hogwarts, he was obsessed with the founders, made us take family trips to parts of the world where they originated. I was really little mind you when we went there, but I'll never forget the looks on the muggles faces when Fred and George did accidental magic."

Ron laughed and Hermione stared at him shocked. "You've been to –" She got up excitedly, "You're telling me you know where most of the places are to connect the founders?" He nodded.

"This is perfect," Hermione said with glee, "Helga Hufflepuff's house was created into a muggle museum!" Luna raced from the room returning with a large book and showed it to the Gryffindor girl. She nodded and began whispering with Luna heatedly.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked monotone. Hermione looked up, as if shocked he was still there. "I think it should be as soon as possible."

He held her gaze and watched as she seemed to soften looking at him. She shook her head and suddenly she was back to being defensive.

"Yes, I think we should," said Hermione getting up and retreating with Luna to gather their articles.

"You know why she's still mad at you after you apologized right?" Ron asked _Scourgify_ing his bowl clean. "You pretty much told her you didn't care, mate. Do I need to translate everything into Hermione for you?"

Harry put his head in his hands, "I know plenty about her thank you, I just can't seem to figure out how to apologize. I told her I didn't appreciate her smarts, her loyalty, her bravery – I just threw it in her face!"

"Well, do the opposite," Ron laughed, "Appreciate her."

Hermione and Luna had gotten everything under control in the moment that Harry and Ron discussed Hermione. The four of them were off to the Hufflepuff's old home when they all grabbed Ron's arm and he disapparated them with a loud crack.

Appearing in an alleyway, the group stumbled in such a small space. Ron helped Luna out from behind the barricade leading to the street and Harry helped Hermione, he felt her take her hand out of his almost immediately as she came out from behind the blockage.

"This way," Ron ordered bringing them through the walking traffic, pointing to a large house down the road.

Staring in awe, the three who'd never been to the Isle of Mull looked over the vast expanse of water and the tall houses stacked so close together and painted bright colours. When they reached the house they noticed the marked off spots for a line and moved forward.

"It's so beautiful," Luna breathed when they stepped through the front door and looked up to all the paintings and antiques. Harry broke off from their group, moving to the paintings to inspect them, and noticed the unmistakable face of Helga Hufflepuff. He figured the paintings must have been charmed by someone, because none of them moved to attract attention.

"Do you hear anything?" Hermione asked leaning close to Harry. He jumped again at her sudden closeness and she rolled her eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded. The soft annoying sound of a hiss came from a far corner of the house, and Harry thoughtlessly took her hand and led them toward the noise.

Pleased that she didn't pull away, he continued toward the noise and spotted it. The gold cup with two handles sat on top of a yellow pillow with tassels, engraved with the letter H.

"It's around bulletproof glass," said Hermione guessing as she tapped the glass. A security officer leaned around a group to stare at Hermione in warning. She blushed and acknowledged him. Harry huffed looking around for Ron and Luna.

Not a second after he did, a loud bang went off in the far corner like a gun shot. Harry grabbed Hermione to him and shielded her to her annoyance and struggling. A cloud of greenish smoke went up in the far corner and some screams and coughs were heard. Hermione tugged his arm and he looked to the floor where she pointed.

A decoy detonator waddled across the floor before exploding. Harry fanned his face wildly and coughed extra loud while Hermione started whispering incantations for the cup.

With a tug on his sleeve, he figured Hermione was finished and was pulling him toward the exit. Stumbling and trying to get out quickly, they both hacked disgustingly when tumbling out of the front door. Luna and Ron stood across the street waving them over.

Without time to talk to Hermione alone, she took off and he reluctantly followed. The weird hissing noise rang in his ears still and he noticed Hermione had it tucked in her beaded bag that stuck out from her pocket slightly.

When they reached the others, and before anyone could get a word in, Hermione stuck out her arm and told them they needed to leave. They all grabbed hold again and disappeared, upsetting a cat sitting on a garbage can.

"We need to get rid of it," Ron said pulling Hermione's bag from her pocket. "Who's going to do it?"

"I will," Hermione said. Harry reached into the beaded bag and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. He handed it to her, touching her fingertips with his. She ignored him.

"I think it's best if we leave you to it," Ron said blanching at the last time he destroyed a Horcrux, he and Luna turned to leave, he pushed Harry back nodding to Hermione. Harry nodded turning to her.

"It's going to put up a fight," repeated Harry telling her what he'd told Ron. "Just kill it straight away." She rolled her eyes petulantly.

Raising the sword with two hands, Harry thought he saw Hermione shake. As she brought the sword down near the goblet, the screeching hissing noise sounded louder. Harry clamped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. The sound was still loud, and he knew she hadn't destroyed it yet.

Walking close to his best friend he saw her eyes weren't the same chocolate brown they usually were. Bright red iris shone back at Harry and he staggered back caught off guard. She seemed to be fighting with herself. Unlike when he'd been with Ron to destroy the locket, she didn't have any projected images, it was all in her head. And Harry found he didn't like that one bit. He hated thinking that the Horcrux would prey on Hermione and her latest argument with him.

"Stab it Hermione," he whispered, "please, just get rid of it. We need you." Her hands were shaking again and he looked at her eyes again. The red seemed to turn a darker shade and morph into a muddy brown colour. He looked back at the cup and watched her suddenly slash at it.

The noise stopped immediately. And Hermione dropped soon after. Curled up with her knees to her chest, she shook. Harry, not bothering to worry with the Horcrux or the startling pain in his scar, dropped down beside her wrapping her in his arms. She latched onto him suddenly, shocking him with her strength she cried.

"Don't leave me," Harry caught her whispering. "Please, just don't ever leave me."

He whispered back, noticing Ron peer around the tent to see if they were alright, "You're safe. I've got you."


	7. Pillow Talk

_Previously: "You're safe. I've got you."_

A/N: Hello ladies and gents. I'm really glad you all liked the 'twist' and you're on board with it so far. Thanks for reading.

Hermione shivered still immobile on the forest floor. Her arms wrapped tightly around Harry, as if he was her life line. She knew Horcruxes were nasty things, but the way Tom Riddle had butchered her inside her mind was never going to be wiped away. She'd remember what he taunted for the rest of her life. Hermione huddled close to his body and whimpered when he moved away slightly. She clutched him tighter.

"It's alright Hermione," said Harry quietly, he kissed her temple, "I'm not going anywhere." She peered at him nervously until she saw him sit down and gather her toward his lap. She relaxed and eagerly climbed forward.

Resting her head against his chest, she panicked, "Harry. Tell me you – that you're my friend."

Harry clutched her tighter, and began rocking. Tears swam in his eyes. "Hermione Granger is the worlds most powerful, and smart witch ever. She trumps Harry Potter." He felt her tremble, and whispered in her ear, "The day I met you on the train, I didn't rule you out of my friendship. The day the Troll came along, you just solidified it. You're best friend ever Hermione. Ron has come and gone, but you've never left. I have all my faith in you."

He heard her sniffle. Tilting her chin up he stared at her brown eyes seriously, "Hermione, I trust you with my life." She dropped her head from his hand and stared at a pull in his sweater.

"Didn't sound that way yesterday," she told him childishly. She felt him sigh heavily and pause. Slowly Hermione started to hyperventilate, thinking that Harry really meant what he said the night before still.

"Hermione Potter," he interrupted her thoughts and made her head spin by her new surname, "I thought you had this covered that I speak out irrationally, and that you're a hundred, more like a million times brighter than me. What I said yesterday, was someone who's afraid."

Hermione looked up at him curiously and he continued, "I'm afraid of what I don't know of this marriage stuff. I'm terrified of dying. But I'm also terrified about losing you."

"Last night, I heard you crying for hours, and – and I, I just cant bare to think I hurt you," Harry gasped staring at her.

"Then why did you –"

"Hermione, until the day I die," he choked, "which might be very soon," Hermione hushed him, clutching tighter, "if I were to tell you I love you and that I thank you and worship you, it'd not be enough. I've never thought to appreciated you. But I'm never taking advantage of that again."

Hermione leant forward and kissed his cheek. Moving away she notice Harry watching her for her reaction.

"I still don't like you right now," said Hermione hurt, "you pretty much told me you didn't need me and you hated my friendship. That's going to take a while to get over Harry. You were my first friend. And to hear that from you –"

She stared at his scar then moved to his midnight hair and his eyes. Hermione took in the sight that was Harry Potter. He'd changed so much since she first saw him on the train. Then he was scrawny with knobby knees, now he was filled out, his body more solid with muscle and his face had quite a bit of scruff on it.

"I never had any friends in the muggle world," she said, "and when you told me –" She silently cried, tears blurring her vision, and felt Harry pull her closer. He whispered something she couldn't hear over the pounding of her heart in her ears but she felt him lay kisses on every inch of her face.

"Can you bring me inside now?" Hermione asked shyly, "I'm shivering." Harry nodded moving to get up, and finding it difficult when she didn't remove her arms from his neck.

"You don't need to sleep on the couch tonight Harry," said Hermione quietly. Harry smiled half walking Hermione, half dragging her feet, toward the small tent. When he held the flap open for her, she smiled weakly at Luna who was on her feet worried. Ron and Hermione connected eyes and Harry paused for a moment before he'd bring her back to the extra room.

Luna asked, "Feeling alright?" She noticed how close Harry and Hermione were standing.

"I'm just tired," Hermione avoided the hidden question and made her husband nervous about his fate.

"Get a good night sleep then," Ron said simply, although staring at Harry with an eyebrow raised, "We'll leave the couch for you Harry." Hermione had to pinch his side discreetly to stop him from arguing.

Ron and Luna watched Harry help Hermione into the room. When they did Luna was first to get up and go to change her clothes for bed. Harry turned back to the little flap covering the sitting room from the bedroom the couple shared. Ron smirked at his friend and shook his head before propping his feet on the coffee table and disappearing behind the canvas.

Turning back around, he saw the expanse of Hermione's smooth back as she pulled her sweater off. Harry gulped looking away and remembering their wedding night and how all her skin was that smooth before yanking on his own pyjamas rather speedily.

"Do you mind if I wear this?" Harry shook his head, stunned, seeing his best friend in one of his t-shirts. It skimmed the top of her thighs and made Harry's throat dry. She crawled into bed and waited for him to pull off his shirt and replace it with a button up night shirt. When he'd finally slipped under the folded back blankets, Hermione didn't need to move much as he folded himself around her protectively, hugging her to him.

Hermione said, "You're my best friend too Harry." He kissed her forehead and felt her drift to sleep.

"Ah, well aren't you two just peachy." Harry sprung awake blinking at the foot of the bed and whipped his wand he kept under his pillow.

"Fat lot that'll do you if you can't see jack shit," Harry relaxed back into the bed, curving his wand arm around Hermione. It was only Ron. Yawning he breathed in placing an involuntary kiss on the back of Hermione's neck that was revealed from her hair. She barely stirred.

"Do you love her?" Harry blinked tiredly at the tall red shape at the end of his bed.

"Wha –" he yawned again. "Of course I do. Now scram, I feel like I just went to sleep." He settled back into the mattress.

"No, like, love _love_." Harry sighed.

"Ron, I do know that I love Hermione more than my own life, I'd do anything to keep her safe, and truthfully I don't know if I could tell you if I love _love_ her. I don't even know what love is," he said rubbing his eyes, "I didn't grow up with it. I don't even know if I did love her, I wouldn't hurt her."

"Now that I've poured my bloody heart to you, will you leave us alone?" Harry chuckled peeved before throwing the blanket over his head and settling back down. He heard Ron grumble and walk out.

Just as Harry knew Ron had left, he pulled back the blanket from his head and groaned feeling Hermione shuffle. Closing his eyes tightly, he forced himself to sleep, he didn't want to get up yet. The feeling of a warm body next to his, in a comfortable bed, was like heaven. He didn't know how he could ever get to sleep without Hermione next to him now. The night he spent on the couch, was horrible, he fell into a pitiful sleep and kept waking up every so often.

"Harry?" He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands and felt Hermione turn over in the bed. He didn't know if she did it on purpose, but she turned and draped her leg over the side of his body, effectively cutting off his thoughts and setting them on a new track.

"Yeah? I'm here."

"Good," she said softly, cuddling closer, "I swore I heard Ron a couple minutes ago…" Harry kissed her forehead and Hermione closed her eyes in content.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and staring at the mass of curls on his chest. "For being here. You're the only person I know who'd voluntarily marry someone to save them from a horrible dark magic inside of them."

Hermione smiled up at him, "Only for you, Harry. I don't go running off to save just everyone." He felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"I guess we had our first _lovers spat_, eh?" Harry chuckled.

Hermione giggled pulling her pillow close to her chest, and resting it against Harry, "I guess so. But don't go doing it all the time, because I was this close to _Oppugno_ing your ass." Leaving him speechless, she stood up and leaning down to her beaded bag to pull out clothes for the day.

"Why are you always leaving the bed?" Harry asked stretching over the mattress watching Hermione mull about.

"It's too cozy to leave," he murmured, lying on his stomach. "Willpower of steal, you have woman." She looked up from her bag to see Harry, face planted in the pillow she was just hogging, spread eagle on his stomach.

"I know we have one less Horcrux to find," Hermione egged on. Harry didn't move. "Doesn't that make you want to get up and get going on your day to find the rest of them?"

Harry ignored her last comment, "What I want to do, the first thing after the war is over, is buy a bed big enough for five, but spend the whole day just lying there with you."

Hermione turned pink thinking about lying in bed with Harry, "So you're planning on still being with me after the war?"

"Well why not?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side and peeking open a green eye. "You're my best friend…and it does help that you're the new Missus Potter." He laughed making out the very blurry version of Hermione with red on her cheeks.

"I don't understand," Harry said still chuckling, "does that title have some sort of special power that makes you blush every time?"

"Not every time," Hermione argued. "but yes, once you've been known as one title your whole life and then just one day, suddenly take your best friend's surname – it's kind of surreal."

He settled back down, shrugging. "And besides, I don't think I could survive if you did live close to me, Ron as well," Harry added in as an afterthought, that Hermione definitely noticed. She beamed down at him, and crawled toward the mass in the middle of the bed.

"So, you're saying you want me to move in with you?" She said in a teasing voice.

Harry's head popped up, his shoulders tensed and he held himself to look at his best friend with a worried look. "I – I, you know what I mean, mo-moving in is a rather, large step b-b-"

Hermione pushed his shoulders down giggling and he relaxed under her hand, breathing deeply, "Oh Harry Potter, such a boy sometimes, you live with me and Ronald for a year and a half in a tent, but when asking a girl to move into a home with you, after we're married mind you," Hermione bit her lip, "and you still clam up at the thought of a real relationship."

"Relationship?" His voice was questioning, "Hermione, you've been my best friend since forever, what kind of relationship are you talking about exactly? The new one that we're trying to find a balance to –?"

Hermione absentmindedly scraped her short nails across his shoulders, "I'm just saying the fact that all men think it's a disaster to ask a female to move in with them. You're questioning it and we've known each other for almost a decade. Harry – _Harry are you even listening to me?_"

Under her hand, Harry was putty and groaning softly into a pillow. Sitting cross-legged beside him, Hermione lent down, confused to see his face and her hand stopping its motion. The only time she'd ever heard him make those noises were at Remus and Tonks, and that was for a whole different activity.

"That felt good," he grunted twisting his arm behind his back to move her hand across his pyjama shirt in a flurried movement. "No one's ever –" he sighed reluctantly, "just keep scratching, please."

"Only if you listen," Hermione said bemused, he nodded and she stroked again. "We need to start researching on Rowena Ravenclaw, I'm sure the next Horcrux will be her lost Diadem –"

Harry huffed and without moving much, pulled at the back of his pyjama top and clean off his body. Hermione cleared her throat and continued stratching when Harry protested on his bare skin.

He tensed up and maneuvered his body so she got a certain spot on his shoulder blade, "I thought you said the Diadem was lost for centuries." He ended with a hiss when she made a line down his back.

"That's true," Hermione pondered, "but that would never stop You-Know-Who, would it?" She used both hands to scrape under his shoulder muscles and move down toward his hips.

"But where exactly are we meant to find something that was lost, found by Riddle then hidden again?" She asked herself, Harry moaned beneath her and she paid him no mind, lost in her own thoughts. He wiggled her hand to a new spot.

"I guess we could always check and recheck his past, somewhere he found important in his childhood, or adulthood. Somewhere he felt accepted," said Hermione clucking her tongue.

Harry grunted, "Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, where?" Hermione looked down at him lost.

"Somewhere he felt accepted," Harry said more clear, "He felt accepted at Hogwarts, Dumbledore said he even went back for a teacher's job. Could've placed it there then –" Hermione jumped form the bed, hastily pulling on the first pair of bottoms she could find and taking Harry's rucksack with her.

Harry whined in disappointment, "Hermione!" She disappeared behind the canvas door and into the main part of the tent. Flopping out of bed, he removed himself from the room to follow her.

"Hermione, what exactly are you doing?" said Harry peering over her shoulder as she waved her wand at his Mauraders Map.

"And what exactly was all the noise I heard in there?" Ron was sanding a couple feet behind the pair, taking in a shirtless Harry and Hermione wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of Harry's boxers that he knew Dobby gave him in their sixth year at Christmas. Ron remembered so well because he'd made fun of Harry for the purple boxers for the entire day.

"Just scratching his back," Hermione said dismissively unrolling the parchment. Ron stared at her incrediously.

"Scratching his back – since when are you such a girl?" Ron laughed at Harry who looked smug.

He smirked, "Don't knock it till you've tried it mate." Ron shook his head, motioning to her pyjamas.

"And what's up with her wardrobe?" He snorted, "You get married and suddenly she likes your clothes better than hers?" Harry shrugged turning back to Hermione, he stepped back seeing her staring at him intently.

"You hid your potions book in a place where all things are hidden," she said simply. He nodded and she repeated, "You _hid_ it where every_body_ else hides their stuff!"

Harry took her by her shoulders, ushering her back toward the bedroom, "Hermione, I think you didn't get enough sleep – maybe you're more tired after the Horcrux –"

Hermione shook him off, "You don't understand Harry! That's where Tom Riddle would have hidden his Horcrux! He would have thought that no one else knew where he hid it!"

Ron gaped at them both. "Is this the kind of pillow talk you two do? Wow."


	8. Hermione's Dreams

_Previously: "Is this the kind of pillow talk you two do? Wow."_

A/N: Nothing of Harry Potter is owned here, boo. If you're adverse to not reading about Harry and Hermione's love life, please skip some of this chapter. Harry gets some lovin' – again. Quite a bit actually…

"Really Herm –?" Harry yawned, "Don't you think you might want to rethink this at a later hour, say when you have had more sleep?" He stepped back toward his bedroom, Ron stood in his way.

"It's a perfect solution!" Hermione cheered, "He goes to Hogwarts, gets denied for the job, places the Diadem in the Room of Requirement and then leaves. Thinking no one else knows where the room is because it appears to whatever the thinker wants!" She laughed joyfully dumping Harry's rucksack onto the ground.

Harry glared at his other best friend for being in his way and reluctantly turned back to the busy witch, "What do you suppose we do then?"

"We start planning of course," said Hermione routing through the hallways at Hogwarts. "We can't just get there and let loose! He's got Hogwarts so tightly under his command."

Ron stared as Hermione started muttering to herself, tapping her wand against the table, "Hermione, I agree with Harry, it's way too early to be awake. We should wait for a later hour." Harry nodded and Hermione checked her watch, deflating slightly.

Harry took her shoulder, "C'mon back to bed."

"I'll see you two in the morning –" Ron said slouching back toward his single bed next to where the red haired Luna was sleeping softly. "Remember to use silencing charms now that you're all lovey-dovey again." Harry gave him the finger.

"And you promise we'll do this straight in the morning?" Hermione pleaded, ignoring Ron, Harry pushed her toward the room.

"Maybe after breakfast, Hermy," Harry chuckled, pulling down the flap.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I'll scratch your back until you fall asleep if you never call me that again."

"Deal," Harry jumped onto the mattress grinning up at her. She rolled her eyes crawling in next to him.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to Harry pressing down on her back. She'd fallen asleep on top of Harry, rubbing his back like he'd forced her to, and had her arm woven around him. Now with her new found alertness that came with waking up, she found his arm was wrapped around her. She felt his breathing on the back of her neck and felt him start to shift.

Hermione bit her lip remembering the dream she had last night. Falling asleep to Harry's groans of approval, she found it very hard to keep her mind off of him making those noises for a different reason.

"Hermione?" said Harry, his voice rough with sleep. He bit her lip harder, suppressing a moan. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Yesterday she was heartbroken about losing a friend, and that same night she had an erotic dream about same man. She felt like she'd been given a Lust Potion. Never had she woken up to feel so odd. Like any other female she of course had _needs_ (Hermione blushed thinking about it) but usually she was much better at ignoring them. It seems when she and Harry first had sex, he opened Pandora's box. Maybe she was still asleep, and it was still her dream that was making her feel the way she was. She pinched herself and winced.

"You awake?" Harry leaned off of her and she felt her body roll on her back involuntarily. He blinked surprised to see her awake. He yawned, "I thought you were still sleeping."

"Don't move." She felt her face heat up as she reached forward. Pulling his head down into a kiss, she watched his confused look turn shocked. Moving her lips against his, she sighed and reached her other hand to pull his body toward hers. Following her lead, he slid his body over hers and tangled his hands into her, technically his, shirt.

"Her – Hermione," Harry breathed pulling back from her lips, "what –? Just last night you said you couldn't forgive me because of what I said to you and now –"

Hermione cupped his cheek and Harry examined her have an internal battle with herself. "You're right, I – I'm sorry." She tried to roll out from under him, eager to get away.

"Again, first to get out –" Harry shook his head, bemused and awkward as she left the bed looking tousled. Hermione threw a weak smile over her shoulder and motioned him to look away. He rolled his eyes and slapped his hands over them like a child.

"If I find out you're watching me Harry," she growled threateningly and he sniggered. He felt a t-shirt being tossed over his head.

"Hey!" He whipped it off with two hands and heard Hermione shriek shielding herself away from him. He waved the shirt, "That wasn't very nice."

"What's also not very nice is my best friend being a peeping tom!" She half yelled half laughed seeing Harry's affronted face.

"Is everything all right in there?" The tent flap hiding the new couple form the rest of the tent ruffled and Hermione 'eek'd spinning away from it and toward Harry. Without thought he tossed the blanket that was covering their bed over to her and she barely had it around her shoulders when Ron burst in, Luna behind him.

"Oh," Luna blushed seeing Harry with no shirt, propped up in bed and Hermione facing him trying to cover up with a blanket. She tugged on Ron's arm, trying to lead them from the room, "so sorry."

"What have I told you two about silencing charms!" Ron boiled, "Merlin, it's as if you're not even wizards!"

"Ron it's not!" Harry sprung out of bed denying, "We didn't –"

"I don't want to know what you have or haven't done," said Ron glaring at his best friend, and following Luna from the flap quickly. "Just don't make noises that sound like you're being killed!"

Hermione groaned, sinking to the floor, covering her face with her hands, "I think I want to die." Harry sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at her.

"It's not the end of the world," Harry chuckled, pale, "I've seen everything you've got before –" Hermione punched his thigh holding her blanket tightly to her chest. Harry fell back against the bed clutching his leg.

"Oh my god," Harry wailed, "charlie-horse, sweet Jesus! HERMIONE!"

She sniggered on the floor, "What you get for peeping."

"Hey, you aided with the peeping," he gasped still holding his leg, "and Ron helped me with the last bit there." She stood up angry, but Harry saw the amusement in her eyes.

"Keep your eyes shut Potter," she narrowed her eyes, turning around, "Or else." He pursed his lips, folding his arms behind his head to stare at her back beneath her brown hair.

"You and what army are going to stop me?" Harry said, "Last I figured husbands are allowed to see their wives."

"Keep it up bud and I'll give you back the couch," Hermione laughed, "I heard wives do that quite a bit." Harry chuckled with her.

"Well, I feel bad for Luna," she said turning back to him, she gaped seeing him comfortably relaxed watching her. "She had to see your ugly mug so early in the morning."

Harry gasped, "Abuse. I don't hear you complaining about my many muscles. With her blush, I'm sure she quite enjoyed it." He flexed laughing, Hermione rolled her eyes and he crawled out of bed when she pulled shorts on.

"You should probably get around to shaving, yeah?" Hermione pointed out walking away, she yelped when he grabbed her around the waist.

"You're telling me you don't like it?" He laughed rubbing his face against her neck. "Don't make me more manly?"

"You and your man-lyness," she rolled her eyes, "actually, it gives me whisker-burn, so keep it away." She detangled herself from him, seeing him pout.

Scratching his chin, he ignored Hermione's protests when he stripped off his pyjama pants and reached for his own pants.

"Calm down, Hermione," he said shaking his head, "I've got boxers on, god, you're jumpy today." She blushed rethinking her dream and turned away while he tugged on a blue t-shirt.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" Harry asked worried, "I am really sorry about what I said to you Hermione –"

She nodded, ignoring his question and kissed his cheek turning to exit their room, "We better get started on the Hogwarts plan." 

The next week past by rather fast after Harry and Hermione got over the awkwardness of seeing Luna and Ron after their episode of barging into their room. Everyday they sat outside in the heat to figure out 'the Hogwarts plan'. Summer was coming to a close, and the last heat wave was upon them. Ron found sitting outside was better than the tent, so they moved their plans outside under the shade of trees.

The first morning of the heat wave, Hermione was glad to not be wrapped up with Harry. It was the first time she didn't and she blamed the weather and body heat being too much for the both of them. They'd discarded every blanket and found themselves on the farthest ends of the bed.

Harry and Hermione had become closer than ever considering their new relationship. They still hadn't done anything marital since their wedding night, but every now and then they'd share touches a little more than when they were best friends. Hermione hadn't kissed Harry since her dream about Harry, and vowed not to. Every time she found herself thinking about kissing him, she gave herself a mental slap and blamed it on the dreams she'd been having recently.

She blamed the heat. Her dreams at night seemed to heat up to the same temperature as Earths atmosphere. Dream Harry would be just sitting there with her in the sitting room and then suddenly she found themselves rolling across the bed they shared. She even had a dream once where they were outside, supposed to be working on their plan when she just attacked Harry and they somehow managed to have sex on the forest floor. Her worst so far was after the last, Harry led her deep into the forest and she begged him to take her there; against a tree no less! Hermione blushed thinking about it. Something was wrong with her, and if she wasn't on the run, she would have omitted herself to St. Mungo's.

Waking up in a sweat later on in the week, she noticed Harry lying on the ground.

"It's too hot up there," he groaned and she bit her lip noticing he was wearing only his boxers and covered in a fine layer of sweat. Propping himself up on his elbows she nearly groaned seeing his muscles work in his arms and abs, "You alright?"

She gulped, smiling, "Peachy, just too hot to sleep."

"Well then let's get breakfast," he rolled over moaning and ducked under the flap to the sitting room. She followed him lazily, staring at the muscles moving in his back when he walked. Hermione wanted to hit herself across the face, the heat was really getting to her the past day. She could memorize the way he walked and yet was still fascinated by the amount of muscles he had.

"– Tell me what you want. Hermione?" She shook her head out of her daze and almost drooled hearing him speak exactly what he'd asked her in one of her more naughtier dreams last night. She blushed and fanned her face.

"Cereals fine, thanks." She avoided his eyes all through breakfast.

"I think we should get into the school through one of the secret passageways in Hogsmeade, it's the easiest!" Harry argued. Hermione found herself back in the kitchen for dinner and looked up from her bowl of food and back down to blush. He stared at her confused and she continued to look away. She was mortified that every little thing he did made her want to melt. She found the way he sounded angry and demanding was the worst and made her knees weak.

She tried to bury herself in planning all day and attempting to seclude herself with Luna, saying she needed to think. Hermione thanked all the gods she could think of that Luna noticed something was up and played along. She knew he knew something was up though, and worst of all she knew he'd be asking her about it when it was time for bed.

The time did come rather soon for bed, and Hermione watched Luna leave last from the sitting room, leaving her alone. She huffed, hoisting herself up and toward the bedroom she shared. Harry had gone to bed early saying he had a headache and Hermione tried her damnedest to stay away from him. She tiptoed into the bedroom, tossing her shirt onto the floor, her shorts following close behind. She'd started taking Harry's lead and sleeping in her underwear.

"Would you at least tell me what I did that was so horrible?" Hermione jumped at the sound of his sad voice. She sighed when he continued, "the entire week you've been blushing and avoiding me."

"You didn't do anything Harry," she laid down on her stomach, reaching over to push back his hair from his forehead. It was getting longer. "I'm just tired, I've been having some bad dreams."

"What did I do in these dreams?" She blushed, how could he know that?

"N-nothing, Harry, I don't avoid you," said Hermione, trying to escape his question.

"Not exactly in the human sense," Harry said, "you're next to me almost every day, but it's like, you're not. You know what I mean?"

"It's got nothing to do with a dream," Hermione denied, he narrowed his eyes accusing when she turned pink. "We've all been busy with this break into Hogwarts business."

"That's the biggest load of crock I've ever heard you say," he said turning to face her in the dark.

"Just forget about it Harry," Hermione huffed rolling over, "I'll see you in the morning." He strated to protest and she said sounding the argument was over, "Goodnight, Harry."

He breathed from his nose heavily, smacking his fists on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He'd get it out of her if it was the last thing he did. Little did he know, Hermione was thinking she couldn't keep avoiding him any longer.

Harry had just started to drift to sleep an hour after their argument, listening to Hermione sleep. She started tossing and turning, whimpering and he watched her sadly. She obviously was having a bad dream and he felt horrible that she felt she couldn't trust him. He continued to think it was a bad dream, turning away from her until he heard her let out a low groan. Harry stiffened, he knew that sound anywhere. He'd tried to prevent himself from hearing it in his mind, but that was unmistakably Hermione when aroused.

Smirking, he knew what was bothering her and titled his body to see her roll over. She looked like she was as hot as he was in the heat wave, her bra and underwear was almost completely soaked in sweat and her body was shinning. Not long after he saw her rub her body against the mattress, he licked his lips and she sat up gasping.

"Bad dream?" Harry croaked. She panted turning to look at him in the darkness, "Y-yes."

"You can tell me you know," he attempted and saw her shake her head defiantly. Harry didn't bother to reach for her, they were both too hot.

She turned her back to him ready to slip out from the bed, "Look, I'm sorry Harry, I just – it was just a dream and I'm sorry if I woke you up –" Harry sat up and pulled her backward toward him by her wrist.

"And what kind of dream was this?" He raised an eyebrow as she flushed and refused to say. "I'm asking as best friend Harry, not Lover Harry. Please, tell me –" Harry laughed, he couldn't keep help teasing her, she moved to swat him.

"Well then, best friend Harry," Hermione said sarcastic, "It was a rather – steamy dream shall I put it?" He smirked wickedly. "And no you're not allowed to know who was in it with me!"

"I don't need to, you were over there moaning my name," He called her bluff and sang quietly poking her in the side, "My best friend had a wicked dream about me." She turned a deeper shade of red and pushed him backward on the bed. Harry laughed harder.

"Last time I let you know about my dreams," she huffed, crossing her arms.

He pulled her waist down to the bed, "In all fairness I did ask nicely. Now," he placed her facing him on the bed and pouted, "tell Harry about this dream and he might just act it out for you." She glared at him as he tried to hide a smile.

"No," she sat quietly, steaming with frustration, she pushed her hair away from her face and twisted the long sweaty strands into a bun.

"C'mon," Harry whined, "I promise not to laugh." Hermione stared at him nervously and he smiled hoping she would tell him. "Here." He reached for his wand and waved it at the flap, saying _Muffliato_.

"I don't know Harry," she whispered, "it's so hot out, and even if I did tell you and you wanted to act it out –" she blushed again, "I don't know if we should, it's – it's not exactly friend behaviour is it?"

"Incase you hadn't noticed Hermione, we're not exactly only friends – we're married, bud," he knocked her shoulder smirking, "and truthfully, I am a male, and I say I'd rather not have a sexless marriage."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Hermione snorted shaking her head, "What about the fact that us having sex will just make it more awkward! We won't be able to go back to being just friends Harry."

Harry took her face in his hands, "Hermione, we've already done it three times. And we went back to being friends just fine." She narrowed her eyes and he amended, "Besides the fact that I ruined your heart by saying awful things that I promise never to say again!"

He pecked her lips quickly and internally celebrated when he saw her glazed eyes, "I promise you this, we do it again and it turns out bad, we won't do it again until you have another dream about me." He grinned seeing her ready to smack him, he grabbed her wrist.

"Only until you have another dream about me, remember? Deal?" Harry eyed her seriously. She glared and he sighed dramatically, "Oh darling, I just love it when you get angry, you look so sexy." Harry opened his eyes from fluttering them to see her licking her lip and staring at him hungrily.

He looked taken back but curious, "Hermione, what exactly did this dream do to you?" She blushed and leaned forward.

He let her kiss him hungrily, and felt her suddenly and swiftly straddle his lap. Clutching at her back he groaned feeling her hot skin, scooting them back so his back was resting on the headboard. She titled her head and with her hands moving out of his hair he felt them hold to the side of his face while she skillfully stuck her tongue in his mouth. Harry moaned tasting the charm she must have used on her teeth before they fell asleep. It was so 'Hermione' and he grinned against her lips.

Leaning back from him, Hermione caught her breath and kissed his jaw down to his collarbone and Harry panted feeling her scratch at his back. He had to catch his breath thinking that they were actually going to do this again. He felt giddy knowing he was going to get some, as he'd tried not to think of Hermione that way since they were married, but now with her squirming on his groin purposely, there was no way he couldn't remember. He let her finish licking at his pectorals before he hastily grabbed her by her hips, pulling her roughly against him.

She moaned and he took advantage and unclasped her bra and threw it to the end of the bed. Just as he reached forward to take hold of her chest, she swatted him away and stood up with her feet on either side of his hips. Harry stared up at her in surprise.

"Could you pass me my wand, Harry?" said Hermione breathless. He nodded up to his shirtless best friend and reached for the vinewood on the small table next to the bed. She took her wand from him and muttered a charm, pointing it at her stomach. He watched her torso glow red for a second then disappear.

She smirked seeing him watching her and waved her wand at the flap making it magically seal shut from where it hung almost closed already and waved it again for a silencing charm. Wiggling her hips, she brought his eye sight back to her when her green underwear fell from her hips. Stepping from where they pooled at her feet she smirked feeling powerful, when he clutched onto the back of her calves and looked hungrily at her body.

Sinking down to her knees and her hands going boldly to his boxers, she saw him gulp but not protest. Snapping the band, she made sure to rub her hand accidentally at his crotch. He hissed and narrowed his eyes at her while she smiled innocently. Crawling up closer to him she rubbed herself against his boxers, grinding herself on him. She felt him let out a whooshing breath before she was lying on her back, sideways on the bed.

"Is this how your dream went?" he nipped at her earlobe, she shook her head.

"No, you let me do that a little longer, then asked me –" she flushed looking away.

He stared incredulously at her, "You're naked in front of me and you find something 'Dream Harry' told you embarrassing?" She rolled her eyes, staying silent.

"Tell me exactly how you want it Missus Potter," Harry growled feeling her shiver at his demanding tone. She scuttled backwards toward the pillows lying herself down and bringing him with her.

She lent up to whisper in his ear, "That's exactly what you said to me." She kissed him and he smirked feeling her pull his last piece of clothing down his thighs. Kicking them off he pulled the blanket over his back, staring down at her and beginning to move her legs apart. He grinned remembering the pleasure Hermione was so apt at giving and vowed to keep as close to her dream as she told him. This was going to be for her.

"Tell me what else I did," Harry kissed her lips again lazily teasing his tongue across her bottom lip and plunging into her mouth.

He pulled away feeling her hand push at his chest. Harry stared at her questioningly until she maneuvered him to lie on his side and spooned up in front of him. She whispered huskily again, "Like this," and reached around to grab him by his ass, pulling him closer. She lifted her left leg to prop it over his own, curling her foot around and behind his knee. Harry grinned lifting strands of her hair the fell from her bun away from her back and twisting it into place so he could lean in and kiss her neck.

"Ready?" said Harry softly. She whimpered feeling him rub himself against her folds, sliding himself into her heat, she reached to the back of his neck, fisting his hair, arching. "Tell me what you want Hermione, I _need_ to know what you want." Grunting, Harry fought to stay still, waiting for her answer.

She whined, "Move, Harry. Don't –don't just…move,_ please_!" He hissed when her nails, although short, scraped at the nape of his neck.

He bit her skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder, "You never told me _how_." Feeling her shiver again, he knew he was going in the right direction for how her dream went, or at least the right direction on how she wanted to be pleasured.

"Fast," Hermione murmured, turning her head to the side and kissing him fiercely.

He smirked against her lips, "As you wish." Holding back his own groans of pleasure, he gripped her around her middle, making sure to grind his hips against hers and pumping in short quick hits. She gasped and panted her approval, urging him faster. Their skin slipped against each other, already hot and sweaty before they even started.

"Harry," she moaned, pleading and pushing against him, "Oh, please. More –"

He bit her again and soothed the mark he made, pushing against her faster punctuating each stroke, "More, how? Hermione, tell me…"

"Harder," she clutched his arm with her free hand tightly, "Harry, please, take me." Moaning against her skin, he shuddered, he'd never heard her speak like that before and he found it drove him wild. He'd gone too long without her.

"You want me to?" He ground out using all his strength and grunting in pleasure, feeling her tighten around him, he hissed against her ear, "You want me to pound into you so you can't walk tomorrow Hermione, is that what you want?"

"I want you to fuck me**,** Harry," Hermione grit her teeth and Harry whined against her skin at her words. He gripped her hips tighter, and kissed her.

"Yes! Yes, _Harry_ –" She broke away from the kiss, grinding against him, pushing hard to keep with his pace. "Oooh, Merlin. _Right there_. Harry!"

He chuckled quietly, not knowing she would ever dream about something like this. With an open mouth, he kissed her shoulder, "Touch yourself." With their connected hands, he moved them down toward where they were joined and she shuddered again. Rubbing in tight circles he felt her gasp and guide his hand faster.

"That's it Hermione," he grunted no longer pacing themselves, but pounding into her with abandon, "Cum for me Hermione. Let go."

"Harry," she moaned, "I'm not going to –" Pumping harder he heard her squeak and groan, smug he felt her inner walls tighten. He panted shocked when she reached behind them to touch between his legs, fondling his sac.

"Heermiiione," moaned Harry, nearest her ear. She panted and he felt her walls grip him again. "Oh fuck." She giggled and he came inside her. Gasping, he rolled to his back, arms tight around his best friend, bringing her on top of him with a yelp.

They stayed silent for a minute, catching their breath. Harry ran a hand through his hair when he felt his muscles would co-operate with him again. Although he felt piping hot, Hermione's back was stuck tight to his chest, his arm around her waist and hers clutching his. Both were still connected and Harry felt Hermione panting still, her body heaving against his.

"Holy mother of –" said Harry staring at the top of his best friend's head. "You can dream about me anytime."

Hermione giggled between pants, "And here I am so embarrassed about using you –"

"Feel free to use me anytime –" Harry chuckled and felt Hermione shift above him, groaning when she pulled away and felt him slide from her. He was pleasantly surprised when she lay on her stomach on his. "Who knew that brilliant mind of yours could be so filthy."

Hermione pouted, "You act as if you didn't like it." He grinned and she laid open kisses on his throat, stretching to reach it.

"Thanks Harry," she blushed and he looked down at her.

"You act as if I just did that out of pity," he rolled his eyes when Hermione looked at him bashful. "Hermione you obviously don't see yourself clearly if you can't understand why I have sex with you." She smack his arm.

He pulled back a piece of hair falling in her face, "I see the most beautiful girl, my best friend and_ my_ _wife_ all wrapped in one package. I'm not just having a go at you because I need it." She bit her lip, turning red again.

"Hermione, I care about you," he whispered tired and stroking her back, not minding the heat so much anymore. "I don't even consider this sex between us –"

"If you're going to say 'making love', I might haft to slap you Harry."

He chuckled, "I was going to say it's showing you how much I care." She sagged in relief.

"I guess this is my time to tell you Mister Potter, that since you got rid of one of my fantasies," Hermione started and smirked seeing him shocked that she had more, "I will return the favour for you one of these days."

He smiled down at her, shaking with laughter and nodding his head. She continued, "Only if this doesn't become awkward. That was the deal."

He whispered and she could hear the smile, "It hasn't yet milady, and you're lying on me stark naked, so I don't think it ever will." She giggled wrapping her arms over his shoulders and he looped his around her back.

She figured he was asleep hearing his heart rate slow and his breathing start a rhythm, until she heard him chuckle.

"Who would'a known, Harry Potter, friend with benefits, yet married." Hermione snorted as he clutched her tighter and they fell asleep, still giggling.


	9. Ronald's in Love

_Previously: Hermione snorted as he clutched her tighter and they fell asleep still giggling._

A/N: Thanks for your responses, they do make me want to write the next chapter faster. And also, thanks for the input on Harry's sex-life. :P Nothing of Harry is mine, it's depressing really.

Hermione woke up first the next morning. She was still held tightly by Harry, lying not how she fell asleep, but draped over his side. It seemed even while sleeping she found herself hot from body heat and knew to slink away. Obviously she liked being held by him as she didn't move completely away, even when she knew she'd be extremely hot.

Staring up at Harry, she watched him sleep. While awake, she found he seemed to have a haunted air around him. It was as if he knew his final fate, to fight against evil, and it showed in his eyes and how he kept all actions minimal. When he slept he looked childlike, not a care in the world and happy to be lost in the land of dreams. She regretted watching him sleeping, like she was present in a private moment.

She studied his face like she would a rare ancient text of ruins. Reaching a hand out, she wiped over his forehead, pushing back his bangs that grew long enough to reach his eyebrows and droop lower. She thought vaguely she'd would cut it for him, the last time he tried by himself he cut the back of his neck brutally. Besides, she liked it better when it was short and wayward, when it was longer it resembled a more messy and disturbed look. His cheeks and jaw were getting more stubble, taking on a darker shadow and she smirked rubbing her fingers against his skin. He obviously liked his stubble more now than in Hogwarts, she couldn't ever remember him having any and thought possibly because he'd never had much then. Slowly and finally she dragged her index finger across his dusty lips. They pursed against her finger and she smiled feeling him kiss them.

"Morning," Harry blinked and Hermione glanced to him startled to see him awake.

She grinned, bubbly and showing her white teeth, "Good morning." He yawned, closing his eyes and kissing the palm of her hand that rested near his lips.

"I think our late night activities should be bumped to an earlier hour if you suggest me to be livable in the morning," said Harry faking fatigue.

"I'll keep that in mind –" Hermione rolled her eyes pulling her arm away from him as he began to nip at her wrist, "and you might want to watch how powerful you are with me, I'm not necessarily made of glass but I'm not unbreakable either."

She felt Harry grab her waist when she rolled away to her side and push her to lie against him again. Hermione tugged away from him narrowing her eyes when he laughed.

"Harry, incase you hadn't noticed, it's like a furnace in here, and I'm not exactly the coolest thing to hold onto." She got herself untangled from him and he pouted. "I never knew you were so touchy-feely, Harry."

"Who said I was this ever touchy-feely with any of my other girlfriends?" Harry asked cockily, "You'd never know. So you can't judge." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking we should take a break from our plan and do something fun today," she said rummaging through her beaded bag, bending from the waist from where she sat on the edge of the bed, showing the pebbles of her vertebrae to Harry. He reached out frowning to touch her back.

"Hermione, have you been eating enough?"

He leaned over rubbing her back, she shivered and sat up, "of course Harry, why wouldn't I?"

"You're just skinny, I never noticed how much –" Hermione laughed. "You've been eating properly right?" 

She stood from the bed and faced Harry, blushing and mumbling as she looked down at her body and he did as well, "We're on the run Harry, and I haven't skipped a single meal with you boys, I get plenty."

Harry stood up next to her, studying her body. The expanse of skin made him ache for her again, although he'd only finished ravaging her no less than five hours ago. He inspected his best friend from her muscled thighs to her tiny rounded stomach and her bare shoulders. When he made his eyes reach hers he found her watching him bemused. He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"I'm just checking to make sure," he said pulling her closer.

"Er – Harry," she ducked under is arms pink in the face, "you should really think twice of hugging me with your _wand_ between us." Harry looked to his waist groaning in embarrassment hearing Hermione's ringing laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is, you –" Harry looked at her glaring as she pulled on a mesh top and tied it around her back and her shoulders while he tugged a discarded shirt over his lap. She held up her hands defensively, smirking at his harassed look, "Alright, I won't say anything."

"Better not," grumbled Harry pulling at his hair. "You don't get the embarrassment of it – women have it easy."

Hermione said sarcastic, "Oh yes, completely Harry, would you like to know all of women's dirty secrets that we have to deal with while you get to show your 'excitement'." He shrugged and she wiggled her hips pulling up a matching pair of bottoms.

"I know I'm no expert on all the knickers you have," Harry said obviously, "but I've noticed you barely wear anything that matches, what's with this?" He gestured to her outfit.

"It's a swimming costume Harry," she walked close to him placing a pair of trunks on his lap. "Now change into yours we're going to the river today." She smiled and tossed a shirt over her head before going into the sitting room.

Meanwhile out in the kitchen, Ron was laughing heartedly over what Luna had just told him. Nearly spitting his water out at Hermione when she entered.

"Did I miss something?" She laughed spotting Luna's giggling face.

"Oh it's nothing," Ron chuckled and shared a look with the other red head. "She was just telling me how she and Ginny tried to die her hair, the muggle way." Hermione stifled a giggle, supposing the trouble the two witches got into.

"We're going to the river today," she smiled at Luna as she rolled her red hair through her fingers staring at Ron dreamily, "I transfigured Harry and I swim suits, if you need me to I'd –"

Ron interrupted, "That's alright, Luna's smashing at Transfiguration." Without a second thought he stood up and left the room heading toward his bed.

Hermione turned to Luna who blushed prettily, still sitting on a kitchen stool.

"Your plan seems to be working so far with him –" Hermione winked at her younger friend.

Luna turned back to the brunette witch confused, "Oh, I tossed that plan as soon as I made it." Hermione blinked, shocked, as she watched the red head bound from the room gracefully, her wand in her hand.

She shook her head bemused and saw Harry frowning at Luna who wished him a breathy 'good morning'. He scratched his chin, "What's with her?"

Hermione giggled, "She's infatuated." Harry gaped looking back to where Luna was transfiguring Ron's shorts.

"Right – well we're going to meet you there," he said a little too loudly and dragging Hermione from the tent.

"Harry!" She whined, rubbing her arm, "What was that for?"

He loosened his grip and continued to bring her along, "Do you think Ron would really want us there when he talks to his fancy?"

Hermione's eyes widened when she stared at the retreating tent and walked the short distance to the river.

When they moved spots to different forests, they made sure to pitch the tent near a body of water incase they ever needed it. It also meant that they could bathe or get water without needing to remove the protective enchantments. They just started to cast the enchantments to a larger scale.

Tossing his towel to the ground, Harry laughed at Hermione's reaction before letting out a whoop and landing a cannonball in the water. Resurfacing he shook his head wildly before noticing Hermione shriek and jump not far from where he appeared. Holding his breath the waves she created bounced over him, and dragged him under for a moment.

"For such a small kid, you do make a big splash," Harry laughed with his eyes closed as he felt Hermione dunk his head under. Sputtering he came for air, fixing his glasses on his nose and glaring through his long hair at her. She smiled innocently.

She called over her shoulder, retreating, "Don't let me forget to cut your hair."

"What if I like it long?" asked Harry.

She made a noise at the back of her throat, "No one cares what you think Harry." He gasped and dove under the water, noticing her smirk.

Hermione noticed his body glide under the surface toward her. She laughed and tossed her body from the water, rolling haphazardly onto the hard ground. Harry inhaled angrily seeing her sitting cross legged on the grass, pieces hanging from her hair. He sulked, rubbing his glasses from water spots and she laughed. With an devilish smirk she gasped when he grabbed her shoulders and dragged her into the river again.

"HARRY!" She shrieked gasping when he allowed her up for air. Hermione couldn't get a slap in before he swam under her pulling at her ankles and effectively silencing her. "I'll get you!"

She vowed against her best friend, spitting her drenched hair away from her face. Opening her eyes she saw him standing out of the water grinning. He waved his wand and a large rope appeared attached to a tree. Hermione giggled watching him launch himself into the air and swing before landing with a smack on the water.

"You didn't wait for us?" Luna shouted running past a shocked Ron and diving into the water. Harry ran his hands through his wet hair looking at Ron like he was just hit with a club.

"Wow," Luna breathed shivering, "if that's not a refresher, I don't know what is." Hermione was the first to break the silence laughing and Ron ran last into the body of water yelling in joy.

Lunchtime became an issue when not only Ronald's stomach growled but so did Hermione and Luna's. Harry laughed and hiked himself out of the water, reached for his wand that was strapped to his calf in a holster and summoned some food from their tent.

The afternoon, Harry felt lighter then air, he'd spent the day lounging in the shade laughing with his friends while trying to hide from the blistering heat. Ron and Hermione had a water battle not long after they'd had lunch and had soon after that left the water gasping with exhaustion. Luna was an unexpected addition to their group, but Harry found listening to her go on about things like Nargles and Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks was interesting from her perspective. The entire day he hadn't thought anything about the war they were in. He was simply a normal teenager with his friends on a camping trip.

"Could we pull out some blankets and look at the stars?" Luna asked excitedly. Ron looked at the sky shocked that it was already getting dark out.

"We should probably go back to the tent," said Harry nervously looking around the forest. Hermione tapped his shoulder nodding encouragingly. He was thinking about how the forest looked spookier when it got darker, and she was thinking the same thing.

"I suppose we could pull out blankets outside the tent though," Harry relented seeing Luna look upset, "I'd just feel safer if we stayed closer." The red head nodded happily and raced back to the tent, Hermione wasn't far behind her.

"You and Luna are getting along eh?" Harry nudged Ron. His friend smiled bashfully.

"She's great," said Ron sounding as dreamy as Luna usually did, "sometimes I don't understand half of the animals she points out in the forest, but I'm actually trying to learn all of them." Harry chuckled watching Ron. He acted like he was under a love potion as if he was back in sixth year again but he was so completely – Ron, about it that there was no way it could be true.

"Well go on then," Harry snorted pushing his red haired friend a few steps forward. "Hermione and I'll leave you to it, you and your lady look up at the stars." He fluttered his eyelashes as Ron gaped then laughed.

"Thanks mate," Ron clapped his back and walked ahead of his friend toward the tent. Hermione and Luna were lying out a few blankets but Harry thanked his lucky stars that they were only on the second one.

Rushing forward, he caught Hermione around the middle, and hiked her over his shoulder with momentum. She shrieked and dropped the blanket she had just picked up and began smacking at his back when he made his way back into the tent.

"Harry James Potter! You put me down this instant," she yelled, "you're not a savage, so stop acting like one!" She hollered pounding at his back no longer slapping it but barreling it with her fists. Harry winced buckling under her, but stuck out the pain to turn to Ron.

Facing him a few steps away, Harry put his back to Luna and made a salute. Ron chuckled and stood close to Luna who watched curiously as Harry hauled his other best friend into the tent, still over his shoulder, despite the bruises he would have on his back the next day.

"Hermione would you calm down," he hissed waving his wand at the tent flap with a silencing spell.

"You, you – _put me down_!" She pounded at him again and he huffed before dropping her onto the couch roughly.

He rubbed his back frowning, "Happy now? Merlin, I think you broke something. I wasn't even trying to hurt you!"

She glared at him, "Then why'd you lift me up like that?" Standing up she walked back toward the tent entrance and he grabbed her to force her back down. "I want to look at the stars Harry –"

"Maybe another night Hermione," he said trying to send her a meaningful look without actually telling her that Ron wanted to be alone with Luna.

"Why not now?" She huffed, "Why do you have to be so difficult Harry, it's just a few stars!" Harry pushed her shoulders back down.

"Why do you need to be so difficult?" laughed Harry, "Leave Luna and Ron be. Did you ever think they wouldn't want a chaperone?" Hermione pulled a face and looked to the front of the tent only to look bashful.

"Sorry," she murmured making her way not the front but to the back of the tent, to their shared room. She blushed looking at the front of the tent, "I'll just – I'm sorry for hitting you." She flushed again and ran to their room.

"Hey Hermione," he called entering their room not a moment after her. "What do you want to do when they're out there being all … cute." Hermione giggled.

Before Harry could spot her in the room he felt her covering his eyes from behind him. He waved his arms playfully.

"I was thinking, this would be a perfect time for you to tell me one of your fantasies…" He swallowed thickly.

"You're kidding right?" She walked in front of him smirking in a way he'd never associate with Hermione his best friend.

"Do your worst," she laughed sitting on the edge of the bed. "I bet I can ace whatever you throw at me with top marks." Harry was sure he looked like a dear in the headlights seeing Hermione stare at him like he was a new textbook.


	10. Ultimate Fantasy

_Previously: Harry was sure he looked like a dear in the headlights seeing Hermione stare at him like he was a new textbook._

A/N: Hopefully this is up to all of your expectations. I know that I've been updating rather quickly, but I've started school like everyone else, so if my updates are a few days more in-between, don't shoot me. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. And another warning for Harry's fantasy.

"I was thinking more along the lines of we play a game," said Harry nervously stepping back from the eager looking witch. He corrected himself when she walked slowly toward him, "Like a board game. I meant a board game."

She shook her head, "I don't think you meant a board game." Wrapping her arms around his neck she licked her lips seeing him swallow. He pushed her back by her hips and shocked she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I think I turned you into a monster," he breathed, completely entranced. Hermione smirked.

"It's your fault for giving me a deal," Hermione stood on her toes and hissed close to his ear, "we're not awkward, and _I want you_." Harry dropped his head in defeat and felt her press her body close to his.

"Now, Harry, tell me a fantasy –" He raised his head and stared at her chocolate eyes, she smiled a little shyly. Harry held back a laugh, she was his devil saying things to get him wound up and then suddenly she was back to acting like his best friend being all shy and embarrassed.

"Well, there is _one_," relenting, Harry leaned forward to ghost a breath against her lips. "But I'm sure you won't want to do it."

"I promise I will," she nodded her head eagerly, seeming to step up to a challenge against her bravery.

He baited her and Harry smiled knowing he had her caught right where he wanted her. There was no way she was going to back out of what he said, even though he was sure she'd be mortified and wouldn't want to do it. At least for a little while – until she realized she'd be getting sex out of it.

Harry slid his arms around her waist and rested them borderline 'too friendly' on her back. She looked up at him curious, and he said, "It involves the kitchen." The look on Hermione's face made his teasing worth it. It went from confusion, to shock and then to embarrassment.

She stuttered, "The k-kitchen?" Hermione bit her lip, peering around him to see the small counter they used as a table, the cluttered counters and then back to Harry.

He leaned down kissing her full on the mouth and feeling her stiffen in his arms. It was the first time she'd ever not responded well to their kisses. Harry tugged her body closer to his, reveling in how well she fit against his body. He tilted her head back and was soon given access to her mouth, which he eagerly traced with his tongue. Her hands moved to fist in his shirt, but found nothing but his bare chest. The entire day they'd only spent in their swimwear and he took this as an opportunity that she was also only wearing her small two piece.

The brunette witch in his arms soon melted and leaned her weight on him, kissing him back with lazy flicks of her tongue and letting him lead. Harry bent down so she didn't need to reach up so uncomfortably to kiss him and lifted her by her arse. Without a second thought, Harry was glad she wrapped her legs around his waist and he opened his eyes to see Hermione with a look of satisfaction on her face. Still kissing her with passion he stumbled his way past the couch and toward the kitchen.

After he felt she had been thoroughly kissed, and that he couldn't breathe, Harry looked down to see her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Grinning he watched her look unfocused for a moment and stare at him with a dazed look. If it was even possible, Harry clutched her tighter to him feeling her legs tighten around his hips and cross by her calves, bringing her closer to him.

Harry watched her smug as being clad in minimal clothing had its perks. He was also so glad that he was at the proper height to maneuver their way to sit Hermione on the counter without her letting go of him. Hermione panted, her eyes still cloudy, and Harry moved a piece of sun-kissed hair from her forehead, waiting for her.

Not a second after Hermione felt herself sat on the counter, she gasped and stared at her best friend wide eyed. She threw her arms around his neck and stared at the kitchen like it was a sea full of sharks and he was the rescue boat. Regrettably, Harry unattached himself from her and backed away. Hermione's face was a mix between fear and morbid curiousity.

"Harry, we can't _do_ – whatever it is that you want to do – in here!" She snapped worriedly looking past Harry to the front of the tent where she could see the shadows of Ron and Luna.

He sidled back up to Hermione's side grinning, giving her a lingering kiss he flew to the flap. Poking his head from the tent he saw Luna was facing away from him and was pointing to the sky with interest. Ron was propped up on his elbow watching her more than the stars and before Harry could think of a snippy comment to make fun of him, he waved his arms to gain his attention. Ron sent him a curious look and Harry began his hand motions. With a rather hurried signal of 'don't come in', he noticed Ron turn away half confused and half disgusted which made Harry snigger and duck back into the tent.

For extra measures, he waved his wand at the flap again, sealing it shut tightly and casting yet another _Muffliato_ charm. Walking back into the kitchen, he couldn't help the smile the grew on his face because Hermione was waiting for him, still sitting on the counter and looking frantic.

He moved to her side before she could protest and push him away. Latching onto her legs, he unraveled them from how she was sitting, and wrapped them around his waist.

"Harry I'm serious," she pushed at his chest when he pecked at her lips, "Ron and Luna could walk in at any minute. I'd much rather –" She groaned when Harry silenced her by rubbing his hands from where he held them to her triangle bikini top.

"I thought you said you wanted to know one of my fantasies?" Harry nipped at her neck, next to where he the mark from the night before was. She let out a strangled groan again.

"Well – I do, but," she sent a longing look to the tent flap worriedly.

"Well this is the fantasy Hermione," he whispered against her skin, "it involves you, this counter, and those legs wrapped around my waist again …" He reached back down to scoot her closer when she tried to escape.

"Ron could walk in at any moment," Hermione breathed. Harry celebrated internally knowing that she wasn't speaking in defiance anymore, her voice seemed to be taking on a rather needy tone.

"I guess we'll haft to be quick won't we?" Harry chuckled feeling Hermione clutch at him tighter. Pulling away from her lips he saw her eyes darken and without a second thought pulled at the string holding her top together at her back and at her neck. The material pooled in his hands and he tossed it aside to the corner of the kitchen, disregarding it as he swooped down to take a nipple in his mouth.

"H-harry, what else did, oh my gosh –" He made her gasp rubbing his hips against hers roughly and tugging at her chest. "What else did this f-f-f-fantasy include?"

Unlatching himself from her he grinned lopsidedly at her and used both hands to pull at the ties holding her bottoms together at her hips. They fell apart and away from her body and settling on the countertop. Hermione shivered and tugged at the strands of black hair she held in her fingers. His callused hands scraped by her waist and quickly wiped his shorts from his hips. Harry stepped out of them and connected eyes with hers.

"Slide closer to me," he breathed and noticed her eyes move from his own to his hardening member where she blushed faintly and licked her upper lip. Pushing on her lower back he slide her until she was almost falling at the edge. Harry didn't need to ask her to wrap her legs around him because she did eagerly, crossing her ankles and leaving a space between them.

His thumb smoothed circles on her hip bone and he smirked seeing her stare at him wantonly. Harry settled his thumb against her center, stroking quickly and flicking her clit slowly. Squirming in his arms he watched her throw her head back and he bit his lip to keep from slamming into her before rubbing her folds, spreading her wetness and inserting a finger. Teasing her he watched her attempt to wiggle his finger faster, she huffed when he pulled back and glared angrily.

Leaning forward he kissed her and felt her grip Harry Jr., bringing him closer to her. Holding back a moan, he wrapped a hand around hers and used the head of his penis to tease her more. Her hand dropped away and they splayed on his shoulders, clawing at him.

"Harry, I _know_ this is your fantasy – but _please_, I –" Hermione moved closer to him taking his crown into her. She and Harry both groaned in pleasure and her lips met him in a frenzy. He felt her wrap her legs tighter around him and grind her hips. He bent his knees to catch her on the up stroke, catching her off guard and breaking their kiss.

"What I want you to do Hermione," Harry licked his lips, feeling the bruising that Hermione caused, "watch us." She opened her eyes hazily and saw Harry tilt her chin down to see him pull out from between her thighs only to disappear again. Stars exploded behind his eyes when he felt her inner muscles squeeze him tightly.

"Oh – oooooh," Hermione let out a long whimper, staring at Harry's stomach muscles and her thighs intently as he pumped her against the counter hard. Her head dropped to his shoulder, staring down and panting, holding his shoulders.

Harry moved his hips in a steady rhythm, and bit her shoulder feeling his climax inch closer. The noises she made was not helping, neither was the way her thighs would tremble when he pushed back into her and when she mumbled something to him how she felt the counter move under her arse. Moving his hands from her waist he hoisted her under her butt and feeling her swivel her hips he stumbled toward the other counter, moving her on him faster.

She groaned and hissed against his ear, almost making him lose it, "Harry, they might come in, oh, _quicker_."

"Fuck Hermione," he grunted to her chest, unintelligently, moving her back to the counter and sliding his hand to rub her bud, "so wet, tight." He moaned and felt her tighten, her mouth formed an O as she let go, bringing him close behind.

Gasping against her, he peered over her shoulder at the tent flap to see the shadows of Ron and Luna outside still pointing at the stars. He gulped guiltily knowing what they just did in the kitchen were the four of them usually convened for meals. Sliding out of her he watched her opened her brown eyes tiredly at the loss and he helped her slide from the counter and to her feet. She stumbled for a moment, her legs unsteady and he chuckled.

Harry leaned her against the counter they'd just defiled and picked up their discarded swimming suits. She watched him amused and he wrapped an arm around her waist before lifting her and dashing to their room as fast as he could.

When he set Hermione on their bed, he turned to their privacy flap of canvas and waved his wand at the far flap at the front of the tent so the stargazers could get back in.

Hermione was lying on the bed lazily twirling her wand between her fingers. Harry noticed the red light that enveloped her stomach fade away and he stood gob smacked.

"We forgot –" Harry waved speechless.

"It's for before or after," she said turning to him to curl up on a pillow, "this is why I'm the smart one Mister Potter, considering you'd forget something that important."

He sat down beside her smirking, "I was kind of busy if you hadn't noticed."

"Just a little," Hermione giggled staring at him. He leant forward and kissed her forehead. "Now we're even –"

He narrowed his eyes confused and she continued, "I acted one of your fantasies and you've done one of mine … we're even."

"No we're not," he chuckled lying on his back. Hermione stared down at him lost and he turned to her, "That wasn't a fantasy Hermione."

"What do you call all that in the kitchen then?" She stuttered flustered.

He rolled to his side smirking at Hermione's appalled face, "It's called teasing you."

"WHAT!" She pushed his arms down when he tried to roll the other way from her, "Are you telling me that _you_ –"

"Made that up? Yup," Harry beamed staring up at Hermione. She'd sat herself over his stomach to hold him down, his arms above his head between both of her hands, and looking furious. "Is there a problem?"

"Hell yes there's a problem!" She shouted, "you just – just, _seduced me_ in our _kitchen_! And not even for a fantasy!"

He roared with laughter and tried to not notice Hermione's breasts shook when she moved, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it? Because then you're a pretty good liar if you can fake all that screaming."

"I do not scream," Hermione snapped, "_you_ came up with a _false_ fantasy."

"So?"

"That was a big deal!" Hermione pouted, "Now I need to actually scrutinize you to figure if you're giving me a real fantasy or not!"

"So there'll be more will there?" Harry asked, "You're keeping me?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Will you actually tell me a real fantasy?" she said defeated, Harry suddenly hardened against her thigh when she looked at him pointedly. He screwed his eyes shut embarrassed. "We might even get to give it a go."

His eyes sprung open surprised to hear her tone and see her staring at his anatomy curiously. Before he could speak she reached out to stroke him and he was lost to the world.

"Sweet Jesus Hermione," he panted, she waved her wand again and cast a _Scourgify_. He looked at her curiously and she blushed.

"We're a mess from before," she explained. He shook his head and watched her settle back to look at him closely.

"So tell me, Harry Potter must have an ultimate fantasy."

"Maybe," he said avoiding her eyes.

She pushed his shoulder, "I don't like not being able to pay someone back! Tell me!" Harry's response came out as a murmured grunting sound and Hermione frowned leaning forward to somehow understand him.

"I'm sorry, what?" giggled Hermione seeing him flustered.

"I don't know how you ended up telling me your fantasy, it's too embarrassing," frustrated Harry blurted and Hermione kissed his cheek.

"It's rewarding," she whispered seeing his eyes close in bliss. Hermione watched him lean back on the bed and cover his eyes.

"I, I want to," he blushed and sat up quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking away. Hermione sat up slowly as well and moved behind him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged his back and tilted her head to stare at him.

Harry Potter had many faces. He had the face of fury when he was up against Voldemort. He had the face of pure joy and elation when he caught the Snitch and won the Quidditch and House Cups. He had a face purely for frustration when his homework was bothering him or when he was up against Snape in double Potions with the Slytherins. Hermione was soon finding that he had a different face for when he climaxed, reserved for just her. Harry also had the look of heartbreak when he thought of his parents, Sirius, and all those lost even if they weren't his family.

When Hermione felt her hair fall from her back and make a curtain around her face when she watched Harry, she caught his attention and when he pushed it back she recognized the look on his face. The joking they'd just had, was completely wiped from his face as if it never happened. He looked like someone just asked him his deepest desire and was worried of their reaction.

"Harry?" said Hermione worried, "Are you ok? You don't need to tell me if you really don't want to. I won't make you uncomfortable."

Harry sighed frustrated and running his hands through his messy hair, "That's the thing though. It's not that embarrassing at all! Well, it is a little, but not as much as _other stuff_." He waved his hand toward the direction of the kitchen. "I can handle that, but this is – it's more, _personal_."

Hermione narrowed her eyes seeing his green eyes sparkle. She whispered hugging him tighter, "Just tell me."

Turning toward her, he stared at her directly. He didn't blink and continued to stare seriously. Hermione nervously watched every inch of his face and only just remembered they were still bare. She blushed thinking how they could be so comfortable with each other when Harry reached out and put his hands on either side of her face, making her look into his green eyes covered by his glasses.

"It's something I was told, that I want to try," Harry bravely said.

Hermione joked lightly, "Someone from the Quidditch team told you this as well?" He shook his head.

"Not exactly," he shrugged, "I've heard it from quite a bit of people. But I really don't know if you want to – it's, it's really emotional." Whatever she thought Harry would say, that was definitely not it.

"Emotional?" Hermione asked stunned. She watched him blush.

"The first thing I heard about," he whispered leaning forward, "_sex_, was about how people in love do it to profess their feelings. I, it sounds completely un-male of me, but I want to try it. With you." Hermione's breath caught, was he seriously asking her if it was alright for him to make love to her?

"You and your unmanliness, worries," after a long pause Hermione answered. He worriedly watched her to see if she would slap him. "Harry, I'd be honoured. But how exactly do you plan on doing this? The whole point of that kind of –" she sighed, "the whole point of _making love_ is exactly that, to do it with someone you love."

He kissed her forehead and moved to her nose and then lips. "There's no one I love more than you." Hermione felt her heart flip inside her chest and suddenly felt giddy.

Harry Potter said he loved her. She'd heard him tell her that he would do anything for her, die for her, and even loved her like a sister and best friend. But never had she been told he loved her like that. For all she knew he didn't mean it the way he did, but Hermione swore the moment that just passed, was like something she'd never forget and like something a husband in love would tell his wife.

Harry studied Hermione as she searched his face for some sort of joke about his fantasy being to make love to someone. He was nervous that she'd tell him no, and that was completely wrong.

Instead, she surprised him by pulling him toward the middle of the bed and lying down on her back. With her hair spilled out on the pillow, she reminded him of how she looked on their wedding night. Crawling above her he nervously ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end before he settled himself between her thighs.

Reaching up she laid a hand on his cheek before spreading her legs wider and accommodating him. Bracing himself on his arms, he leaned forward and kissed her slowly and lazily. Hermione sighed beneath him, focusing on only him and blocking out the far away sound of Luna and Ron giggling as they reentered the tent. The only thought she had was about Harry.

She must have kissed him for an hour, because she felt light and airy and completely out of breath, but _loved_. Harry wrapped his arms around and under her back, pulling her closer to him and molding their bodies close together. Her arms wound around his neck, caressing his back and raveling into his hair.

Whimpering at his slow ministrations to her mouth, and the feeling of his fingertips rubbing against her back she opened her eyes to see Harry staring down at her. She smiled and he did as well, the corner of his lips lifting up. Moving her legs without him removing his arms she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer and he kept eye contact with her when he slowly slipped back in her core for the second time that night.

When they were finally connected, Hermione let out a small moan and Harry let out a sigh. Before she could even think about moving, Harry rocked his hips slowly forward and planted kisses on every inch of her face, muttering small words of endearment.

Feeling the tight coil rise much faster than the last time in her stomach, she put both hands on his cheeks and kissed him soundly. He eagerly kissed her back, his hands sliding to her hips and gripping her tightly. Licking her lips, he felt her lips leave his for a second before he went back for more. Reaching down to grab him anywhere she could, she felt like she needed more. If that were possible, she wanted to be closer to him.

"Harry," Hermione sounded tearful as she looked up at him. He stared down at her, continuing his whispering. She finally made out what he said.

A tear escaped when she heard him kiss near her ear. "You're my best friend, wonderful, beautiful, brilliant," he sounded strained when she felt him rub against her tighter, going deeper inside her, "you're Hermione Potter."

"Let go," Hermione whispered kissing his face and feeling him unravel and climax moments before her.

Lying spent on the bed, Hermione felt Harry move to hug her to him tightly. He looked down at her and she closed her eyes tightly. She wouldn't let him see her tears, she wouldn't ruin the perfect moment she just shared with her best friend. What he just gave her, made her feel like the luckiest woman alive.

Harry breathed kissing her lips for a final time, "Thank you Hermione." She nodded against his chest and felt him pull away from her for a moment before untangling their legs and spooning against her.

Hermione felt Harry kiss her shoulder lovingly before his breathing evened out and she knew he fell asleep. She knew that after this war was over, he deserved to find someone to love like that.

Hermione felt like her heart swelled twice its size. He was perfect and she truly hoped someday he would find someone who would love and care for him as much as he would love and care for his mystery girl. Hermione hoped he would find someone who he could make love to just as he'd done not a moment ago and create a family with her.

Hermione gasped as a thought thudded in her heart and head. She hoped it was herself, because she couldn't ever think of giving up Harry after that.


	11. How to Shut Hermione Up

A/N + Disclaimer: I apologize for not updating in awhile. My life is miserably busy at the moment, school royally blows. Even when I have days off in between, I find its difficult to force myself to write…yet on the days I need to work on calculus…it's very easy to procrastinate. On we go to a world where I own nothing.

_Previously: She hoped it was herself, because she couldn't ever think of giving Harry up after that._

Harry had woken up quite a few times now without clothes on and Hermione curled up with him. It was a strange experience to see your best friend cuddling you, but not at all unpleasant. Especially when it was a very female body (that he'd already put to memory) pressing into yours. Smiling, he leant down and kissed the top of her rats-nest of brown hair. Hermione groaned and moved closer to him.

Staring at the yellowing canvas above his head, he noticed it rained while they fell asleep. The telltale sign of water residue settling on the bend of the canvas had him suddenly cheering for a raindrop. It had been quite awhile since they'd gotten rain… Sighing, Harry looked to his best friend when his raindrop lost the race.

He thought of last night, lying as he was, and now staring down at Hermione's form. How he'd gotten the Gryffindor courage to ask her to act out a fantasy he'd be thinking of since he first learned what sex was – well, it was brilliant. There was only one small problem.

Hermione thought he didn't know her as well as he did. It was obvious after they finished that she was crying. At first, he was petrified. Had he really done something so horribly wrong that he reduced her to tears? It wasn't like it was his first time all over again. Sure he knew he was rubbish back then, but he'd like to have thought he'd gotten better. It's not as if he hadn't had practice… Harry had stewed on the thought for quite a while but in the end dismissed it ever so quickly when she sighed like a lovesick teenager and cuddled up real close.

Hermione was beautiful, inside and out. Truly, as he lay looking down at her, he couldn't find a solid reason why she stuck with his moody ass. Out of all the times he'd been with her, he'd never once told her how much she meant to him. Hermione was the heart and soul of whatever he and Ron dragged her out to do and he'd never gave a second thought to why she'd stick around. He sure as hell wouldn't if he'd been dragged through every dangerous adventure they'd been on, only to be the one who got them out alive.

Hermione shifted again and he flinched when she suddenly hugged him tightly. Glancing down he was amused to see her still sleeping. Her cheek was pressed against his bare chest and the skin of her face pursed her lips while making her right eye look almost non-existent. With a silent chuckle he watched her snort slightly and make a weird mewling sound. Even after nine years, what you got on the surface still surprised him with Hermione Jean Granger – I suppose it was Potter now. Harry let out an impressive sigh of happiness, unlatching his arm from where he held Hermione to him to place behind his head.

There was only so many ways he could tell himself that he loved the way her new name sounded. But there was only so many more times after that, that he could tell himself that he loved her completely.

Harry grinned like a fool, knowing he was in love. Not the stupid love he'd tried to convince himself of before that was strictly platonic. He was sure as ever that he was knee deep in the love that made you want to scream from rooftops. Harry wasn't sure of the exact date when he'd fallen head over broomstick for her, but if he thought real hard about it, he was sure it would somehow be before she even mentioned marriage. He just knew that he'd only admitted that he loved her all along when he'd woken up the next morning after he'd thoroughly enjoyed playing the part of Hermione's dream.

Harry bit back a knowing smirk when he remembered himself mind-playing Hermione into sharing a bed with him. It'd worked like a charm, and he then quickly put it out of his mind, knowing it probably wasn't because of his excellent skills at all. Now he didn't need to resort to petty things that made her stay close to him. Hell he got the real deal.

Harry let out a low whistle, content to think about Hermione and her dream that made her flush right down to her chest. To be completely honest, he would laugh until the day he died of old age how he'd admitted his passion for her (to himself of course) the morning after he'd had the best sex of his life. Although, Harry frowned, Hermione was making it increasingly difficult to pinpoint when exactly the best sex of his life was considering how they kept things rather spicy in that area of their lives.

He'd had plenty of time to think about his feelings, and knew indefinitely he would never go back to thinking of Hermione as just his best friend. It wasn't everyday that he felt the indescribable feeling of wanting to shower kisses over the girl you'd known since you were eleven just because she looked beautiful from the beginning of the day when she detangled herself from him and was rumpled from sleep to getting ready for bed with toothpaste foaming from her mouth.

Harry knew, although pushing his insecurities aside, that Hermione loved him back. He'd tried not to mope at first, knowing that she only planned to marry him if only to save him from Voldemort's Horcrux. He'd finally pulled himself out of that funk by telling himself that if she didn't love him like he loved her, well at least he was married to her and didn't haft to see her run off with another bloke. But if last night was any indication, or if any of the other times they had sex was an indication, he knew she was his, and he was most definitely hers.

Which brought him back to the memories of last night. He'd broken out of his little love-denial-shell and told her a fantasy that'd been haunting him since he'd taken into account his feelings for her. He'd gotten the part of her that he'd wanted since he'd loved her. He'd gotten her to take off the rose-coloured glasses that saw him as just her best mate, and got her to stare at him like he was the love of her life. Harry sighed contently and kissed Hermione's forehead.

What nearly broke his heart last night was her tears when they lay exhausted next to each other. He remembered vividly lying side by side, silent except for their heavy breathing. He remembered being shocked at the feeling of a hand clamping over his heart, remembered turning over and kissing her shoulder before hugging her to him tightly.

Harry blushed feeling her start to shuffle awake beside him. Without a doubt, it wasn't because he was facing the music of their passionate night together – no, definitely not – Harry just hoped she didn't over think how he'd told her he loved no one else more than her. Well sure he _meant_ it, but telling a woman you love her right before you had sex gave her the impression he just did it for them to jump in the sack. Hermione deserved for an honest to god love fest, with candles, rose petals and other fluffy stuff that he couldn't pinpoint at the moment.

"Morn'g," Hermione peppered kisses across his skin, causing him to shiver and escape his thoughts. How she had the power to catch his full attention without saying a complete word was astounding.

His throat croaked as he blinked down at her, "Have a nice sleep? You seem to enjoy using me as a pillow –" She smacked her lips together foolishly and kissed him again causing him to flinch and hide a moan when she accidentally laid a wet kiss on his nipple. They stayed silent for a minute; Harry knew Hermione was nodding off again while he tried to tame his morning visitor.

"My legs ache," said Hermione bluntly rolling over slightly and laying more so on the mattress than her green-eyed husband. Harry chuckled, fighting the urge to puff out his chest in pride.

He followed her lead and rolled to place his hands on either side of her body, hovering over her, "That was the plan. Remember?" Her eyes were closed and she stretched lazily, making uncomfortable faces. Harry searched her face loving how she looked, perfectly tousled.

"You don't need to be all cocky about it," Hermione yawned only to stop and blinking owlishly when she felt him press against her leg. "Gods Harry, how the hell are you not tired?"

"I recall how within twenty-four hours we shagged three times," said Harry chuckling as he nuzzled her cheek as she sleepily patted his bicep. "And that was our first night, you, my darling are out of practice."

Hermione continued to blink up at him shocked at his tone. She'd been up for little less than three minutes, not completely alive yet, and he was already perky and throwing a conversation at her. She watched him smile at her with an expression she couldn't place.

"No fair," Hermione murmured, "I'm not functioning yet. Give me ten minutes before I can come up with a comeback." She waved her hand and turned her face to the side, her arms winding under her pillow and under her head. Hermione missed the appreciative look her best friend gave her when she jutted it out her breasts innocently.

"I guess I did wonderfully in rendering you immobile last night?" Hermione felt him lick her throat slyly, she swatted him.

Hermione muttered, "What are you talking about? What about last night?"

"I told you I'd make sure you wouldn't be able to walk today," said Harry grazing his teeth against her skin. The Smartest Witch of her Age suddenly stared at the tent canvas shocked and now fully awake.

"I guess you did didn't you?" Hermione concurred softly. The night flashed in her memories. She blushed spotting two emerald eyes stare at her mischievously. "About last night Harry –"

"What about it?" Hermione felt his hand run from under her arm to her hip and back again.

"I feel honoured you shared something like that with me," she said smiling at him, masking the hurt as she knew he'd much rather have someone else who he truly loved to share last night with. Hermione held back a gag thinking he'd rather be with Ginny.

Harry faltered in running his fingertips down her smooth skin when she avoided his eyes and turned pale. He picked up a hand running it through his hair nervously. This morning wasn't turning out like the 'love-fest' he wanted it to be. Harry felt her start to slide away from him, literally and figuratively.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry tried a playful tactic again.

"For breakfast," said Hermione simply, slithering from the bed. "I'm rather famished." Before she could get any steps father from the bed the sheet they shared falling from her body, Harry snatched her bicep, wrapping his fingers around her upper arm firmly to stop her.

"Actually," he breathed in deeply, "I wanted to tell you something."

She looked at him curious and he mentally slapped himself. How he thought to tell her _now_ that he was in love with her was a good idea, he'd never know. Harry ignored wanting to devour her with his horrible eyesight and focused on the problem he'd just created for himself.

Rubbing his face tiredly he stared up at her. Her brown locks were curled haphazardly and her brown eyes brighter than he ever remembered them. She seemed to forget she was naked and staring down at him because she put her hands on her bare hips.

"Well?"

Harry cleared his throat, figuring he'd start with honesty. "Last night was amazing and I just wanted to tell you that I–"

She suddenly patted his cheek, an unreadable mask over her face as she intjected, "Oh Harry, it's ok. I know you'd have rather been with someone else than me last night to share that with. You'd don't need to apologize."

He stared up at her confounded, "Apologize, what are you talking about?"

"How you'd much rather be with Ginny," Hermione sniffed, looking anywhere but in his eyes. If she had, she would've seen his bulged almost comically. "I'm sure after the war you can go out and find someone to love you for you."

"_Find someone to love me_?" Harry interrupted, "Hermione, I'm _married_ to _you_." She stood up straight.

"I'm sure I can survive if you were to fall in love." Harry felt like someone punched him in the chest. This was getting ridiculous, how could she possibly say that? He knew it even if she didn't that she loved him. Why else would she not look him in the face while pretty much pushing him away.

"Hermione, listen to me," he released his grip on her arm and ran his opposite through his hair again, "I couldn't possibly think of finding another woman because I'm completely and irreversibly in love with –" His last word _you_ was drowned out by Ronald Bilius Weasley who chose at that exact moment to bang a pot with a wooden spoon.

"Rise and shine!" Harry yanked at his hair furious, ripping out black strands and glaring fire that would have surely sent his best mate into the deepest depths of hell. He barely noticed the flap to their room was flung open or Hermione diving behind him for modesty, and slamming his muscled back into her chest.

Ron blushed an unhealthy shade of magenta seeing his best friend look at him like he was the Dark Lord himself and his other best friend stupefied behind his back. The pot in his hand that he held up high above his head fell to his side with an unimpressive clang.

"Ronald," Harry glowered grinding his teeth, his hands fisted his black hair above his head.

"I'll just be going."

"Yeah, that'd be best," the Chosen-One spat, slamming his fists into the mattress and causing Hermione to squeak behind him. Ron disappeared and Hermione followed soon after quickly pulling on clothes faster than Harry had ever seen her.

"Wait!" Harry shouted from his stupor, "Hermione, wait!" Scrambling from bed, he yanked on his stray swimsuit and saw her frantically looking for a pair of pants.

"Hermione let me explain," Harry grabbed the beaded back from her frenzied grasp but not quick enough as she finished pulling a pair of shorts out. "Hermione I'm in love –"

"NO!" Hermione screeched. Harry stumbled shocked when her voice raised. "No, Harry. I don't want to hear who you love. Because I know it's not me." She took a couple steps from him, pulling on her jean shorts as she went. Harry was sure he hadn't heard her last sentence, and shook his head stupidly.

He barely had enough time to notice she had on his green t-shirt before she stumbled away.

"Bloody fucking hell." Harry continued to swear colourfully, forgetting a shirt, as he headed toward where she just disappeared. He vaguely remembered the feeling before accidental magic but didn't care as the tent flap burst open before he could even storm through it. He was too busy noticing the girl who'd made his morning go from smashing to a hurricane enter the kitchen.

Walking up behind her, he ignored Luna's shocked look at his attire before he spun Hermione and hoisted her over his shoulder, his adrenalin pumping and already walking toward the outer flap of the tent before she could start yelling.

He shouted over Hermione's hollers to the two occupants who were setting out breakfast on the kitchen counter, "You might want to _Scourgify_ that before you eat." With a swish the flap shut and he heard Luna shriek, something completely out of character for her, and drop what Harry thought was the pan of eggs.

"Now shut-up Hermione Potter and hear me through," he bellowed, vaguely noticing he reached the level his Uncle Vernon could reach. Hermione fell slack over his shoulder and he set her down on her feet rather roughly. "Merlin be damned you're going to not say anything until I've finished!"

Hermione stared at him, fire dancing behind her brown eyes, but Harry was pleased to see she kept her mouth shut.

"Now," he panted, exhaustion appearing from his actions, "I'll say this as many times as you want me to, possibly even more. But you're going to believe it." Harry had to talk himself down from just screaming his feelings in her face. It wasn't everyday a woman was told she was loved, and he didn't want her to hate him even more than she did now because of how he told her.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he shook his head ignoring her annoying tapping of her foot. "I mean Potter, whatever, the point is – that _I'm_ in _love_ with _you_ and you keep denying me!" Gulping down an alarmingly large breath he stared at her, only now realizing that she was completely blurry and standing too far away from him for him to see her face without glasses.

"And ugh – I'd really appreciate it if you would say something, because in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a little blind," Harry bit his lip worried when she stayed silent. Sighing he stepped forward precautious. "Hermione?"

"You dolt!" Harry jumped at how close her voice seemed to be, "I cannot believe you didn't tell me sooner!" He gaped astounded and jumped when he felt her wrap her arms around him and place a kiss on his lips. Clutching at her back, he stumbled when she hiked herself up his body and wrapped her legs around his hips. Gasping he held her tighter.

It wasn't exactly an 'I love you' back, which would have been fantastic by now, but Harry figured he'd take what he could.

With a pop sound, Harry felt Hermione's lips leave his, "I love you too."


	12. Obliviate Me Please

**A/N: Beware …! And I'm so glad you guys liked the sudden way I made then get together – it's for a reason though, so you'll see more within the next couple of chapters. This may seem like a filler chapter, but it's giving you a taste of their new plan. :) **

_Previously: "I love you."_

"You're an imbecile," she breathed, "but Harry Potter, I love you." Before he could even stumble over a word to say anything back to her, Hermione kissed Harry again. He stumbled at the strength she hit him with and she let out a squeak when she felt her stomach drop.

"Oh my," she felt her lips clang against his teeth and opened her eyes to see him wincing on the ground. "Are you alright?"

He groaned rubbing the back of his head and tossing a twig out from under his neck, "Next time you tackle me, please do it in the bedroom, where I have a soft bed to land on." Hermione let out a saucy wink that stunned him into a sudden stupor before she kissed him again.

Smirking against his unmoving lips, she moved toward his cheeks, kissing both lovingly and moving to his nose, forehead and scar. Halfway through her repeated pecks, he kissed her jaw, or really any skin he could reach. Giggling she felt him kiss her collarbone, his unshaven chin rubbed against her sternum.

"I love you," he whispered pulling her chin back down to him and kissing her thoroughly. Hermione released his hair gasping for breath. Smiling down at him, she giggled again, realizing he was still flat on his back. Crawling over him, she hugged his side and they scooted to a sitting position.

"I thought I'd never get that out," Harry chuckled shaking his head and peppering kisses over Hermione's face again. She listened, smiling blissfully.

"And you're sure?" Hermione lifted her head from where she rested it against his chest worriedly. "You're not playing with me."

"You can't stop me from loving you." Harry met her lips passionately, "I can't imagine anything better than spending my life being married with my best friend." She let out a dazzling smile and straddled his lap, catching him off guard to kiss him again. Her hands roved from his shoulders, up to his long black locks and to his cheeks. The whole time her mouth sucked impatiently at his lips, rubbing them raw. Not wanting to fall behind, Harry met her with enthusiasm griping her back and pulling her closer, tangling his own fingers in her long hair. Resting their foreheads against each other, Harry felt Hermione sigh before pecking at his lips for the umpteenth time.

"We went about this all backwards didn't we?" Hermione asked after awhile of silence.

Harry shrugged and hugged her, "Worked out fine in the end just the same." She squirmed, laughing, as he blew her a raspberry against her neck. Pushing him away narrowing her eyes scolding, she felt her fake exterior melt when staring at the emerald eyes she fell in love with. James Potter must have been a sucker for his wife, Hermione concluded, those eyes could get away with murder. As if reading her thoughts, Harry's eyes crinkled in the corners as he grinned at his wife.

"I guess we should go inside, yeah?" said Harry softly, and looking like he didn't want to go at all. Hermione reluctantly nodded. Letting her standup first, Harry took her offered hand, letting her pull him up.

"Can't we just stay?" Hermione looked up at Harry through her eyelashes. He smiled and kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her and setting off toward their small tent.

"As much as I'd love to," said Harry biting back laughter, "I'm sure Ron's going to be storming out rather soon to see if I've killed you yet. I don't think I made the most gracious exit. Oh, and it's probably in our best interests to see if Luna's doing alright."

"Why would Luna –?" Hermione tugged on Harry's arm impatiently when he stepped under the flap pulling Hermione along with him. "Harry, what do you mean, making sure she's alright?"

Vaguely hearing Harry's low rumbling laughter, Hermione peered into the empty kitchen. A pan was lying on the floor, yellow scrambled eggs splattered across the wooden floor and the few dishes that had were cracked or shattered across the surface of the countertop.

"What did we miss?" She whispered over his shoulder spotting their two friends sitting on the lumpy couch. "Hey guys, what happened to breakfast?"

"You two are disgusting!" Hermione jumped startled at Ronald's accusation.

"That's no way to talk to two people who've just professed their love," joked Harry. Neither of the two red heads said anything. Hermione frowned.

"Luna, what's up?" Hermione let go of Harry's arm and walked toward the Ravenclaw worried. Ron stood up, narrowing his eyes at his two best friends.

"The kitchen, really Potter?" Ron moved closer to his best mate, lowering his voice when Hermione sat down next to Luna. "It's where we _eat_! That's repulsive, what the hell!"

"Hey," Harry let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck, "Ron it's really not that bad, a quick _scourgify_ should turn everything right again. Besides, it was literally one of the best –"

Ron jabbed a finger against Harry's chest, "I realize this is something best mates discuss, but our situation isn't exactly normal. Say one thing about Hermione like that and I'll kill you after I've cut off my ears and _obliviated_ myself. And about the kitchen – you've just made it impossible for me to eat anything in that room ever again, and that's saying something."

During his whole rant, Harry saw him turn from pink to raging Weasley red that he remembered seeing Ginny turn or Molly on the odd occasion. The entire time Harry'd found it hard not to laugh. Taking Hermione on the counter wasn't the most well thought out idea, but it sure as hell was worth it. Seeing his best friend's face when he found out they'd defiled the counter was – well it was too funny for words. How he hadn't burst was another one of life's mysteries.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts feeling Hermione's unmistakable punch.

"OW!" Harry turned to face the love of his life. There was only one way to explain her look, she was horrified. She didn't have the flushed look to her cheeks that he'd taken in hungrily when they were wrapped around each other outside the tent. They were pale and actually, she looked rather green. Her cinnamon eyes were wide and Harry rubbed the apple of her cheek with the pad of his thumb worried.

"I cannot believe you _told_ them!" She hissed, causing him to blink stupidly and then turn pink. "What made you think that was a good idea! I can't even look Ron in the face." Harry turned to his best mate who was pointedly ignoring them and striding toward Luna.

"C'mon Hermione, it's not that bad," he bent down to peck her pale cheek.

"Is it too when you're the one who was against the counter," she gritted out between clenched teeth. He really tried not to laugh seeing her turn an embarrassed shade of red. She dug her hand to his shoulder, hissing in his ear so quietly there was no room for anyone but Harry to hear her, not even the possibility of Luna or Ron reading her lips and knowing what she said. "_I can't believe you_!"

Leaning in, he kissed Hermione, tugging her lower lip in his and felt her smile sadly. "Give me a minute." Stepping away, he went to the bedroom, snatching his wand and moving past his three roommates to the kitchen. Waving his wand, in only a matter of minutes he banished the soiled eggs and cleaned the pan, cracked more eggs and set them over a flame. He _Reparo_'d the plates and stacked them in the air with W_ingardium Leviosa_ before _Scourgify_ing the counter. Thrice. Turning around he saw Luna staring at him with a scarred look her face.

"Hermione, I need you to do me a favour," Luna said her voice cracking slightly. Harry grimaced and spotted Hermione appear with her wand in hand and Ron in tow. He didn't need to look at the whips of silver from her wand to know she was muttering a quick _Obliviate_ at their two friends.

Setting the plates back down he saw Hermione crossing her arms and tapping her wand against her shoulder. He grinned shyly seeing that she was shaking her head bemused. Ron stared at his two friends confused while Luna gasped and twittered over to the stove overseeing the eggs sizzling.

Ron stared them down, "I could have sworn Harry just dragged you outside."

"He did," Hermione sidled up to Harry wrapping an arm around his waist and sending him a look that they'd talk about it later. "And Harry and I are proudly together." She shot Ron an gleeful look.

"Well that's good, I'd hate for you to be married and not be 'together'…" Ron laughed shaking his head and turning to Luna who was setting out the eggs on four plates.

"Breakfast," she said breathlessly. She summoned four pieces of bread and moved her wand once to make all four pieces suddenly spin and turn a toasted golden brown.

Harry sat down next to Hermione, trailing behind her as his hand was still attached to hers. They both thanked their younger friend who smiled and sat down on one of the last two seats.

"Breakfast is always my favourite meal to make," Luna smiled tucking into her toast and taking a delicate bite. Hermione nodded and suddenly choked on the water in her glass when Ron sat down at a certain spot at their table.

Harry's head snapped to her direction, sending her a smirk, and clapping her on the back helpfully.

"'ou al'ight 'ermi'e?" Ron mumbled holding back the food in his mouth from sprouting forward. She nodded coughing and hiding her searing blush. Harry laughed loudly, not being able to hold it in any longer.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Here we go guys," Ron sat down panting and pulling open the Marauders Map. He spread it over a large rock they'd found near the stream outside. "I think we're set for dueling. We've been practicing for a while." Everyone nodded happily and sitting down tiredly. "This plan needs to be perfected by next week."

"Station one," Ron said importantly, "we apparate to Hogsmeade, to Honeydukes cellar. The quickest and most beneficial way into Hogwarts is the One Eyed Witch passageway."

Luna and Hermione nodded together. Harry continued, "We need to get to three places in Hogwarts in under three hours."

Hermione took over almost immediately after he'd finished, "I head to McGonagall, create a diversion to get past Snape and bring her into the Headmaster's office. I alert Dumbledore's portrait."

"I go straight to find the Diadem," said Luna sitting up straight in her seat, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

Ron stared at Luna, "Next to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry nodded.

"We then all convene in the Room of Requirement. After we get there and destroy the Horcrux, we're gone. No distractions, no hesitation, we leave. Got it?" He said staring at his friends seriously. They all agreed.

"Time for bed," said Harry, looking down at his watch tired. Hermione stood up, Luna behind her and Ron trailing after the red haired girl. "We're going shopping early tomorrow morning and moving forests."

Ron pushed Luna's lower back, earning a grin from Harry and a dirty look from the Weasley, and disappeared into their part of the tent tiredly.

Hermione yawned pulling on Harry's hand, "We have an early morning."

"I was lying," Harry said surprised, "I just wanted to get you alone!" He hugged her to his chest and she yawned again, walking them both together toward their empty room.

"No Harry, it's time for bed," Hermione closed her eyes, tiredly stepping two stairs toward their flap. "I'm exhausted, you chased and cast so many tickling charms on me too many times –"

"I love you," Harry sang against her neck and feeling her unlatch his hands and suddenly drop onto the bed with a flop. He smiled down at her unmoving shape. "Need help your majesty?"

"Mmm, help would be heavenly," Hermione moaned dragging herself higher on the bed.

Moving to her shoes, he knelt down and untied them gently. Slipping them from her feet he made a face pulling her socks off. Hermione kicked his shoulder with the flat of her foot and he caught it smirking when he kissed her ankle and tossed her socks aside.

"Jeans next, milady?" He bent over her spotting her eyes had closed and she looked really close to sleep. Shaking his head he popped the button on her jeans and slid the zipper down with one hand behind her back and the other wrapped in a belt loop. Shimmying it off her hip he saw the black underwear he'd watched her put on that morning slowly tangle in the material he tried to pull off of her. Gulping he reached for the other side of her pants and tugged it down as well. Bringing her underwear with it he decided it was pointless to rein in his hormones. His wife was beneath him, he was unclothing her, he was nineteen and totally randy. Biting his lip he tried to push away his emotions and tossed her pants from where they fell from her calves to where the socks were discarded. Noting she started squirming, he scowled seeing her knickers bunched around her hips and she was smiling at him.

Harry said, "You find this funny don't you." She nodded sleepily and wriggled again, making Harry's scowl deepen, as she pulled her t-shirt above her head and let it dangle from her left bicep. She yawned, closing her eyes from her best friend and crawled up toward her pillow, rolling on her side and making herself comfortable. She ignored the whine he made and whispered a quick goodnight.

"I love you Harry," Hermione smacked her lips together and felt Harry inch closer to her.

"I love you too, and I'll get you back," Harry said kissing her lips. He felt her nod and he pulling his clothes off, staying in his boxers, dejected he settled in beside her, closing his eyes and also falling asleep for the night.


	13. Not Only Book Smart

**A/N: Look for this bad boy at the end…**

_Previously: …closing his eyes and also falling asleep for the night._

"– And now how do we get into the Chamber of Secrets without being caught?" Luna was biting her fingertips, staring down at the Marauders Map, Ron over her shoulder staring down as well.

Harry felt like someone was watching him and looked over to where Hermione was sitting. She sent him a small smile before biting her lip. He smiled back before turning to Ron who was still talking about the finer points to their Hogwarts plan. Harry held back an unmanly jump of surprise when Hermione was suddenly pressing her side close to his.

Staring at her confused, he tilted his head down when she beckoned. "We need to leave."

"Leave to where?" He asked confused. The brown haired witch leaned in again, whispering slowly, "Somewhere more private." He raised an eyebrow seeing her squirm in her seat and run her lip through her teeth roughly.

"We'll be right back!" Harry choked standing up and dragging Hermione away from their small table. The table, he grinned mischievously, that he and Hermione shagged on not a day ago.

Ron waved dismissively to his friends and Luna nodded turning back to the Map. When they were out of sight, Hermione took a fistful of his shirt and yanked him forward, effectively bruising his lips in a fast kiss.

Backing them up, Harry was surprised to open his eyes and see that they weren't in their room. Hermione had led them outside of the tent. Removing her lips from his, she trailed wet kisses against his stubble and hissed against his ear six words that he never thought would make his heart pound.

"I need you inside me, now." The boy who was meant to conquer the worlds most dangerous sorcerer, was rendered thoughtless.

Feeling her suddenly mould herself against his body, he leaned back into a bed of leaves and grass on the forest floor, encouraging her to rock against his hips. Lifting her blue skirt (he didn't know when she started wearing skirts but really did like the change), he gasped taking a hold of her backside and feeling her bare. Hearing her whimper against his neck he moaned impaling her on his length.

She grinned pushing his shoulders back and stealing one last kiss, "Let me take control."

Harry swore he was experiencing an out of body moment. He felt weightless, like he was floating. Wet heat surrounded his entire body, and his blood felt like liquid fire running through his veins.

"Hermione…"

With a sudden shock, his eyelids shot open and he felt himself sag in disappointment. The forest scene he'd just witnessed with Hermione riding him, was replaced with the dreary dip in the tent canvas above him. With no Hermione. Before he could even frown, or comprehend why Hermione wasn't there – his eyes shot toward the bottom of the bed where a rather large bump was covered with the large bed sheet. Harry also didn't need to wonder what the hell was under it because he felt the same wet heat from his dream.

"Christ –" Harry tossed his head back against his pillow, digging his hands into the mattress with a white knuckles. Minutes must have passed and he thought nothing of it while moaning and bucking his hips in shallow thrusts. With a shuddering gasp, Harry tore his one fist from the bunched up mattress to knock back the blanket from touching his stomach.

Curiously looking down at his lap, he landed with a defeated groan back against the sheets. The brown haired minx who tortured him in his dreams, grinned up at him from between his legs. It was enough to make any red-blooded male combust on the spot. The brightest witch of her age wasn't just school smart it seemed. She hummed and scratched the tops of his thighs while dragging the underside of her tongue across his cock.

Harry made an unintelligible sound in the back of his throat that Hermione thought sounded like a cross between a growl and a plead. Shocked, she stopped her momentum when he fisted her brown locks and aided her. Revolting against him slightly when he started loosing himself, he let go of her face and grabbed the iron headboard, gasping.

Not stopping Hermione licked him one last time, humming a tune, and felt him spill his release. Not letting him go until he finished, she sucked in her cheeks experimenting. His whole body shuddered and she smirked around him feeling him go slack.

With a smack sound of releasing him, she settled herself on her haunches watching him. Hermione bit her lip nervously as Harry panted still clutching at the wire frame and staring wide eyed at the ceiling of the tent. She'd left him hanging (no pun intended) last night when she'd crawled into bed exhausted and she could only imagine how much that killed him. If he'd left her high and dry she knew she wouldn't be very forgiving – unless he did something to make up for it. And that's where she got her idea from. She just hoped that he wouldn't complain…

Harry said stunned, "Sweet mother of Circe." He looked down surprised to see his bookish friend smiling just poised above his now diminished erection. Harry closed his eyes in disbelief and blinked them open just as fast to see if Hermione was actually still there.

"Harry?" He gaped at her and she licked her lip while fisting her hair nervously away from her face. "Harry, was – are you ok? I was horrible wasn't I? Damn, I'm really sorry."

Kneeling away from him she refused to meet his eyes. He shook his head, wondering if he was in some sort of post-orgasm-coma-state that caused him to be incapable of speech.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn to do that?" Hermione snapped her head to him hearing him exclaim in a frog-like voice. He stared at her wide eyed and she blushed deeply.

"So-so I wasn't bad?" Hermione blinked innocently and Harry maintained eye contact although not stopping a groan as he felt himself grow semi-hard.

"Anything but," Harry breathed. "This just prooves I married the most brilliant witch ever." She beamed and attached herself to his lips, pushing him back against the bed with a bang. Harry didn't need a second to think before he wrapped his arms around her waist and swiftly rolled them over.

"Stop." The simple command made Harry hold himself up with his hands on either side of her body confused. She continued, "I know if we keep going, we won't stop. Is it so bad to do something for ones husband and not get reciprocated?"

"But –" Hermione shook her head, interrupting him.

"Harry, I don't need anything." He stared down at her lost. She patted his cheek soothingly and wiped his hair across his scalp. He admired how she could change the mood from passionate to loving so quickly.

"Aren't you – don't you want." Harry stuttered and stopped.

She smiled, reaching forward and planting a small kiss on his red lips. "Just hold me. And don't even think of teasing me." He smirked kissing her and settling himself to her right. Weaving an arm around her he pulled her flush under his body then nuzzling her neck lovingly.

He breathed into her skin, "I'm so in love with you," picking up his head he connected glances. Her brown eyes blinked rapidly and he grinned seeing them turn glossy.

"Not as much as me to you." Hermione kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tracing symbols content to lie in his embrace.

Ron stared at the flap in the far corner of their tent. Luna nudged him, nodding back to their job at hand. He apologized scooting his chair closer and fiddling through parchment.

"They've been in there for a while," Luna smirked, "I know. But ever just think they're sleeping?" He raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

If someone told Luna last year she'd be sharing close quarters with the Golden Trio she'd tell them they were loonier than her. It was no surprise she knew she was loony. She was a Ravenclaw after all. Luna believed in all the magical creatures that the wizarding world chose not to admire, and knew that deep down in her soul she was crazy for it. The fact that she kept her mind open to all aspects of a world that was so magical, made her a better witch. Or so she was told.

Looking away from the things that gained her the name Loony Lovegood, she watched the red haired Weasley in front of her instead. He was so fascinating. So much more than the creatures featured in the Quibbler. His temper originated with his hair, his freckles showed his imperfections, and his blue eyes showed the cool and loyal companionship he could give. Every time she looked at him, she got that and so much more.

It wasn't a mystery why she loved him. Luna felt her eyes grow wide. Love? Since when did she _love_ him. She only remembered her crush from fifth year. How could it possibly grow without her realizing it.

"You alright Luna?" Ron tapped her forearm. She nodded furiously, her neck snapping. Her hand shot up to sooth it.

She squeaked, "I'm fine." Diving into the papers on the counter she searched for the Marauders Map.

"If you say so," he shrugged, "you zoned out on me." Hearing him chuckle, she sent him a hurt glance. Automatically she assumed he thought of her as an airhead girl with her head in the clouds. All through her Hogwarts career she was known for it, and it never really bothered her. Knowing that Ronald thought of her like that although, was enough to send her running to Moaning Myrtle for comfort.

"Oh," his voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Oh Lou, you didn't really think I – I wasn't making fun of you, I swear!" She nodded stiffly, not believing him and avoiding his eyes.

"I think we should really work on how we're going to blend in to Hogwarts students."

"Simple; we'll be wearing uniforms," Ron turned the conversation, "Seriously Luna, I wasn't laughing at you."

"I know you weren't."

"Then why do you look like I killed your pet rabbit?"

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed, not in the normal dreamy way she usually did. She noticed her red haired companion looking shocked.

"I don't have a pet rabbit, but if you killed it I'm sure I wouldn't be frowning, I'd send you a very nasty jinx," replied Luna, "back to work, shall we."

Ron frowned himself, "If you're sure." Turning to silence, neither said anything to one another when they researched more on Hogwarts and its inhabitants. Ron was the first to break it.

"What do you want to do when the war's over?" Luna looked up shocked and he looked at her curious.

"Oh, well, I want to be an unspeakable." Ron gaped. "What?"

"Nothing, I just figured you'd work at the Quibbler."

"It would be a close second, but I'm more focused on helping wizarding society."

"Wouldn't that make you an aurror though?"

"No, aurrors just have jobs to capture dark lords and keep the gutters clean of those trafficking goods. I'd much rather do top secret work." Luna spotted Ron thinking hard. She turned back to her work, twirling a strand of red hair through her fingers. Eurgh.

She missed her blond locks. It wasn't that she hated her red hair. She quite liked red hair. Sneaking a look at Ron she averted her glance when he opened his mouth ready to ask her another question.

"You always surprise me, Lovegood." Luna sent him a smile over her shoulder and earned one in return.

"What about you, what are you going to do?"

Ron laughed, "Well I wanted to be an aurror…"

"Even after how I just demoted them?" She giggled and he responded looking fierce and playful at the same time.

She was just about to banter back but was cut off by the unmistakable sound of Hermione shouting out a horrible blood curdling scream followed by Harry's name.

**A/N: Faithful readers, don't hate me for this ending. I had to do it so the next chapter I can explain more… yet I didn't want you to wait any longer for this update. Within three or four chapters, this story will come to an end (sad, I know) but I'll have you know I'm working on **_**My Life Without You**_** and I just thought of another while browsing youtube for good songs to write to. I'm thinking I'll save the other for a rainy day and I'll work on **_**MLWY**_** though… I've written the prologue and I'd love for you guys to read it and give me feedback. I desperately want to know what you all think about it and where it could lead. I'm up for any suggestions and if I like them so much I'll definitely use them. :) Thank-you and I hope you liked that chapter with Ron and Luna.**


	14. We Really Should Have Let Albus Tell Him

**A/N: A heads up, I had to add in Hr/H getting at it before you figure out why she screams bloody murder. I figured it would make more sense than him just dropping dead... Hopefully. ;) FYI, I used James later in the chapter because I always feel he's underused. Hope you all enjoy.**

Half an Hour Earlier:

Hermione sighed content to be in her best friend's arms. She concluded that he was better than a teddy bear. She listened to him tell her about anything that was on his mind.

"I want a family." Hermione started, and eyes wide she looked up at Harry.

He repeated teasing, "Like little children running around."

"Well…well I know what a family entails Harry –" Hermione said with a weak smile, "I just didn't know you wanted one with me." Harry kissed her with the intent of her being breathless.

"I wouldn't want one with anyone else," he grinned raising himself over her.

Hermione hadn't noticed their change in position but being the Smartest-Witch-of-her-Age had its perks. And she knew what appendage was poking into her leg. She chuckled, spotting Harry's wicked smirk.

"Can we start now?" said Harry sounding like a little boy in a toy store. Hermione's laughter faltered.

"Erm – Harry, as much as I want children, I don't think," she paused, panicking when Harry's face dropped minimally from his smile. "No! Listen to me for a minute."

She took Harry's face in her hands, staring into his green eyes pointedly, "I love you. And I want as many little babies as we can without dying from exhaustion…" Harry chuckled when his wife laughed loudly, "but right now, is not that best time." His eyes turned downcast.

"Harry, you know why I can't bring a child into this world – knowing that I'm going off to face Voldemort with you," she paused and forced his chin to look at her. "I want to be by your side, and I will be. I'm not going into that battle with a baby, afraid and worried.

"Can you imagine –" Hermione leaned up, kissing Harry quickly, "imagine a pregnant Hermione worried about what would happen if she ran for her life?" She let out some hiccupping giggles.

"Don't joke about that," Harry responded quickly, cradling her head. Hermione stopped giggling. "I don't want you thinking of running for your life." Hermione gave him a sad smile.

"I love you," she said plainly, "I love you, and I want to be the mother of your children," seeing Harry's hopeful look she felt tears swarm her eyes, "when all this is over, we'll stay in that bed you want to buy, that's big enough for five, and we wont leave." Pulling herself up by her elbows, she kissed his jaw to his ear sweetly.

"Promise?"

She leant back smiling, "I promise." Hermione ignored Harry's arms snaking around and under her back as she stared into his eyes.

There were so many thoughts swirling in her mind. All based around the man who held her. How he was strong, gone through his most loved family dying and how he'd continually looked for a better future. This man in front of her, he was her hero. And he loved her.

Hermione beamed at him, lightly pulling his head down to kiss him passionately. Harry's lips moved against her own, brushing and lingering. With a gasp, they both caught their breath before diving farther in their kiss.

Harry's hands suddenly found Hermione's hips and she broke the kiss suddenly. With a grin and a wink, he had Hermione nodding and slowly helping him rid her of her black underwear.

Slithering down her body, he kissed her and when she tried to plant her feet flat on the mattress he stopped her.

"One leg flat," Harry instructed. Hermione bit back a large smirk.

"You're teaching me now, yeah?" She couldn't help but giggle, "And here I thought I was the smart one…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes but when it comes to shagging, I'm the brilliant one." Hermione raised a challenging eyebrow. He nipped at her lips in response, "Just do what you're told. One leg flat."

"Yes sir," Hermione saluted, the corner of her lip twisting upwards when he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Faster than she'd ever seen him move, he grabbed one of their pillows, turned Hermione slightly on her side and wedged the pillow underneath her.

Hermione gave him a questioning look only to close her eyes and giggle when he suddenly grabbed her hip and trailed his hand over the curve of her bottom and under her thigh, slowly bringing her leg over his hip.

"Sorry," she whispered kissing him, still giggling quietly. Harry rolled his eyes again and she smacked his chest muttering, "I'm ticklish. Leave me alone, randy bugger."

Harry chuckled against the skin of her collarbone and straddled her other leg, teasing her with his erection. Hermione immediately stopped laughing and wiggled her hips toward him.

"Now who's the 'randy bugger'," Harry whispered triumphantly. Hermione huffed and clutched at his back, pulling him closer.

"That'd be me," she said simply arching her back. Harry froze for a moment looking down at Hermione. Her eyes shut tightly and her brown hair flattened against the white mattress. She still had her red bra on from last night when he'd undressed her. And seeing her now, looking completely wanton for him, he didn't have the heart to take it off. You wouldn't either if you had Hermione Jean in a lacy scarlet bra.

"Harry," she whined, nipping at his neck impatiently, "hurry up." Chuckling, Harry felt her flexible leg push down against his lower back and he followed, sinking against her.

Harry was semi-stunned hearing Hermione let out the breathiest, loud, moan he'd ever heard from her. Grinding his hips in a figure eight he felt her shudder and groan again.

"Love, you're being loud again," Harry smirked against her skin, still rotating his hips. "As much as I love it –" He gasped feeling her tighten around him, "Uh, as much as I – Hermione, shhh." Capturing her lips, he silenced her moan and felt her shudder.

"Couldn't we just use a silencing spell?" She gasped bucking her hips. Harry peppered her throat with kisses.

He grunted, pushing against her hard, "Makes it more interesting."

"You and your adventures," she breathed nibbling at his ear. He quaked slightly before regaining control. How this woman hadn't killed him yet, he'd never know. "Oh, oh wow, _oh Harry_." He smirked against her skin, reminding her again to lower her voice and she did reluctantly, moving her hips against his faster.

"Merlin, you – gods Harry," she panted, sounding extremely out of breath, "this has to be the best; ohmygod." Harry bucked his hips again.

"Talkative this morning, hey?" Harry groaned smirking down at her. He stared at her brown eyes and she winked before her face contorted in pleasure.

"Only because you're just so big," she murmured against his ear. Shocked he slammed his hips against hers, making her drop her head and squeal. Harry barely covered her mouth in time.

"What did you say?" Hermione opened her eyes and noticed Harry's eyes were a dark shade of forest green.

"I love how you feel," she repeated smirking, "If you wanted me to talk dirty Harry, all you needed to do was ask." He twisted his hips and she let out another moan.

"Harry, I'm – sweet Merlin –" Without another word Harry hissed feeling her bit against his shoulder to muffle her shout. With a strangled groan, Harry stopped grinding and watched Hermione flutter open her eyes and stare at him. Regaining her breath he smiled.

"I swear, you keep getting better –" Harry watched amused as Hermione couldn't find the right words when she realized he was still hard inside her.

Starting up his hips again, he leant his body across hers, rubbing his stomach against her and feeling her chest pressed to his. She whimpered and clamped around him again, almost painfully tight. Hermione lay still for a moment and Harry clutched at her smooth back, eyes narrowing, "Did you just – _again_?"

She blushed and he grinned before pulling away from her. Gently he rolled her on her stomach, moving the pillow under her hips.

Hermione sounded nervous and said, "Harry if you're going to do what I think you're going to do – I pretty sure I won't last long again." Biting his lip, Harry whispered reassurances and slowly settled himself back in her core.

Hermione squirmed and pushed her arse against his stomach. Harry let his head drop against her shoulder panting.

"Does it feel good?" Hermione asked curious, she tilted her head to the side Harry's head was. He lifted his hips and pushed down. She moaned and squeezed him again.

"Oh yea," Harry moaned laying open mouthed kisses on her back, he tried to joke, "Fantastic view."

"So not fair," Hermione whimpered before grabbing at Harry's neck and pushing against him harder. "_Harry_." With a sly look that she couldn't see, he grabbed her hips and suddenly started pounding, sliding back and forth. If she hadn't been feeling like a wound top about to be let go, Hermione would have laughed at the squeaking sound the bed was starting to make.

Surprised that Hermione didn't lecture him about being too loud, Harry grunted and noticed her biting into another pillow to stop making noise. With a final groan, Harry climaxed and feeling boneless landed on Hermione.

The only sound in their room being their breathing, Harry rolled off his wife and lay at her side. She bit her lip shyly and he chuckled before taking her in a hug.

Hermione broke the silence, "So much for me not wanting to be reciprocated this morning." Harry couldn't help but laugh and Hermione joined in.

Not taking her eyes off Harry, Hermione leaned across her best friend for her wand on the bedside table. Harry's laughter soon stopped like Hermione's as he watched her guiltily wave her wand in a familiar pattern and a red light enveloped her stomach.

"I'm sorry." Hermione refused to meet his eyes and Harry felt his eyes prick as he stared at her bare stomach, thinking of one day when they would have children. Their children would have the perfect balance of him and her. He'd be the best dad, he thought.

Hermione suddenly rolled over and sat up on her side of the bed, finding her discarded black underwear. Standing up she slid them on and Harry thought suddenly how the atmosphere in their room turned suddenly chilled. Reaching for his own discarded boxers, Harry slid out as well and met Hermione half way where she was detangling a green button down sweater from her beaded bag.

Tugging it over her head, she looked up at him worried. Smiling down at her he reached out to hug her. With a sigh, Hermione fell against him and closed her eyes.

She suddenly wished that they were alike any normal couple. That he didn't have the world relying on him and that she could embrace the fact that she had a loving husband who was her best friend and that she wanted, so badly, to have his children.

Taking a step back, Harry took her beaded bag and looked inside for a set of clothes.

"When this war's over Harry," said Hermione sitting on the edge of their bed. "I promise." He smiled, watching her fold the blankets on their bed properly.

Harry suddenly felt like he was apparating. He felt like he was being shoved inside a small tube and all the oxygen had been sucked out of it. Feeling dizzy he suddenly dropped, as still as a board, and landed with a loud thud against the wood floor.

The last thing he remembered was hearing Hermione's voice scream, eerily reminding him of his mother before she died – and everything went black.

…

"Finally, it's about time you woke."

Harry sat up from the floor he lay on, completely confused. He blinked and rubbed his eyes an unnecessary amount of times.

James Potter shrugged, "You're not seeing things – I really am here." Harry blinked again, and then slapped himself quite suddenly. "Hey, none of that. Your mother would kill me if she knew I let you hurt yourself."

"Mum's here?" Harry gaped at his father.

"Nawh, got Padfoot instead," said James waving his hand. "Would've been nice if it'd been us three back for a reunion though…" Harry blinked owlishly.

"Right." James broke from his thoughts, "OI, PADFOOT! Get your arse down here, your godson's finally awake."

"Good to see you again, Harry!" Sirius Black suddenly appeared at Harry's right, making him jump and blink again.

"Does he normally just blink?" James asked confused, looking to Padfoot for answers. His old friend just shook his head.

Harry rubbed his head, wondering if he'd hit it. "Where am I?"

"You're dead," Padfoot said simply. Harry stood up suddenly, looking around. Everything was white.

"I can't be dead!" Harry yelled. James held up his hands in surrender, who knew his son had a temper?

Padfoot shrugged and said nonchalant, "OK then, you're not dead."

Harry paced, "I can't be. Hermione's spell should have worked. I love her, she loves me. The Horcrux should have just been gone!"

"Horcrux?" James stared at his son appalled. "What do you kids do these days?"

"Hermione you say?" Sirius asked in unison with James. "What did that bright girl come up with this time?" He turned to James, "Scary how bright she is. Almost like Lily in a way."

Harry continued to pace. "What did she say?" Sirius pronounced each word singularly. Harry waved his hand, "Short story, I'm Voldemort's seventh Horcrux, so to get rid of it without killing me, we married and it should be gone."

"Like poof?" Sirius asked, he recoiled, "Wait, _you what_?"

"Who's this girl?" James asked hitting his best friend. "I don't think I've met her before."

"Sure you have, she's been with your son since first year. I'm sure when you do your daily chore of watching the living you spot them," Sirius waved his friend off. "You _married_ her?"

"I love her!" Harry snapped crossing his arms.

"How come I can't remember her?" asked James crossing his own arms. Sirius sighed and Harry saw suddenly the white walls disappear. Sirius let out a roar of laughter at the scene they were now in.

They were in the tent. Ron was staring down at Harry's body which was lying on the ground pulling out his red hair frantically Harry's head in the scantily clad Hermione's lap who looked like she was screaming instructions at Ron. Luna was standing by the door, wide eyed and stunned. Sirius, James and Harry integrated themselves into the room.

"So this is how you got yourself into this…" James asked watching everyone. Harry kept an eye on them a well, seeing them talking, but no noise coming from their mouths.

"What's Miss Granger wearing Harry?" Sirius smirked crouched down across from Harry who'd sunk to the ground, watching the silent Hermione in tears.

"So this is her?" James said peering at the brunette, he chuckled, "I hope she wears more close normally."

"It's Potter," Harry glared at his godfather who started to laugh until James hit him over the back of his head. The green eyed 19-year old looked down at his attire, both him and the knocked out Potter were wearing the same boxers.

"I can only guess what the married couple were up to before Harry hit his head," Sirius guffawed. James hit him again and they started half arguing half laughing.

"How do I get out of here?" Harry said standing up, determined. Sirius and James stopped and looked at him confused.

"Don't want to see your old dad anymore?" James frowned. Harry watched him and walking up to his side grabbed him in a hug. Harry noticed they were exactly the same height.

"Its good to see you," he started, "but I really do need to get back." James ruffled his sons' hair. Sirius moped.

"That was a short lived visit," he sat on the bed before jumping up like he caught fire. IT was the first time Sirius looked pink in the face, "But really it's what's supposed to happen." Harry raised an eyebrow at James and Sirius.

Sirius was monotone, "You can go on. You have a choice. We were supposed to tell you when you first came here, but can you blame us for wanting to see you?"

"So I can go?" Harry said elated.

"Don't sound so pleased," James laughed, watching his son look at Hermione longingly. "But yes, you could choose to live or move on."

"I want to go back," he said simply. James and Sirius smiled at each other, he had only eyes for Hermione.

"Do you need to have a wizard and the witches talk Harry?" Sirius wrapped an arm around his godson's shoulders. Harry turned red and pushed him off.

Sirius and James started fading and James snapped his fingers. "I feel like I'm forgetting to tell him something…"

"Remember to always brush your teeth, Harry," James snapped his fingers again.

Sirius winced, "Don't ever tell a witch her chest reminds you of Quaffles."

"Your mum and I love you," James waved, smiling sadly, "Good luck and keep Hermione safe."

"And remember to always agree with angry or pregnant witches!" Sirius sighed, still fading, and suddenly he was cheering, "And remember to go kick Voldemort's ass!" He turned to James, "I really think we should have let Albus do this. He would have had so much more to say to confuse the poor boy."

The two Marauders chuckled and waved one last time. Harry blinked and suddenly his scar felt on fire and he was being shoved through a tight tube again.

He was so not looking forward to telling Hermione about this.


	15. Part 1: We're Breaking Into  WHAT?

**A/N: I don't own anything. You have no idea how difficult it is for Harry's death to make sense. It's one of the many reasons why I haven't updated in so long. Thanks for staying with me. And if you were waiting for a spectacular description, I'm sorry that I fail to deliver.**

"Oh my _- Harry!_"

"Hermione, what the bloody hell happened?" shouted Ron. She blinked, never did she think Luna could have appeared any paler.

One minute she was explaining to Harry how family was should not be in their immediate future and the next he was hacking out incoherent sentences, sounding as if he was under the _Impirus_curse. Not even a second after she had looked over at him curious, he had passed out. Like someone had stunned him, he landed flat on his back and she had screamed at the loud sound a immobile body made with a sickening crunch on the ground. It had taken her less than a second to get to his side. Her folding of blankets was forgotten and his head immediately placed in her lap.

She'd refrained from magic, her hands shaking so badly she worried about botching any spell she attempted. More importantly, she'd be impressed if she could think clearly enough to even come up with a spell to revive him. It honestly had to be more difficult than a simple _Envernerate_. So instead of ruining her window of one spell to make him right; Hermione smacked Harry's face around and lifted his eyelids. With her wand clenched tightly in her fist she ignored her knuckles turning white as she thought of all the times, flashing through her mind, where her quick power of deduction was needed in saving Ron and Harry in previous years. It killed her slowly inside that no spells came to mind.

"Oh my god!" Luna pointed, "He's bleeding from his scar! Look, _fix it_!" She pushed Ronald, who stumbled forward and looked down in horror.

Suddenly anger bubbled in Hermione. Not only was she rendered thoughtless by the situation presented to her, but the _only _Ravenclaw appointed student was pushing others to make critical decisions. What the hell did it look like she was doing? The idea of just sitting here was completely ridiculous - for the love of Hippogriffs, this was Harry lying on the floor!

"OK, nobody panic -" Ron paced, taping his wand against his arm worriedly. "Harry's out cold - how did this happen?" Ron took in Hermione's appearance and winced. "Merlin Herms, get some proper clothes on! This is _not_ the time!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tugged her sweater a little more over her bra, which she knew must have been showing. Noticing something this trivial was screwing with her internal battle of roll calling every single charm, spell and counter-curse she had ever learned. She couldn't even be bothered to be uncomfortable that Ron and Luna could understand her lack of attire.

"He woke up fine enough," Hermione recalled, occupied with memories, "we were talking, and then when we went to get dressed he sounded like - well, he sort of got this sinister look on his face, hissed something and fell."

The gingers were silent. Ron began tugging at his hair, "I think we should wait this out, Harry's been in worse situations before... and if he's gone for more than a half an hour then, we panic." Hermione lent over Harry noticing his face twitching, although that could be just a figment of her imagination as she'd been staring at him for so long. Gently wiping away the blood that started to trail towards his eyes with her sleeve, she used her opposite hand to wipe at her own eyes. Hopelessness began to settle on her chest like a heavy weight.

_'When something gets to difficult, love, think of something else. Approach from a different angle, analyze simply then progress to the more challenging...There are many possibilities toward a correct answer.' _Hermione hadn't thought of her parents in a quite a long time, but Cynthia Granger was always a logical person, and being a mother added to her knowledge. She was Hermione's voice of reason and was the only one the young and naive bushy-haired and buck-toothed girl would turn to. Taking a deep breath Hermione's cinnamon eyes fluttered open, clouded with tears.

"What's today?" Hermione murmured, her mind morphed a memory of her mother, fading away to leave room for the reality of Harry's pale face, she turned to Ron. "Today a month since - Merlin's pants! Of course, why didn't I think of this before?" She fanned Harry's face and Ron jumped in surprise.

"Get him water, get him a pillow," Hermione fussed, clearly not thinking and doing opposite as Ron said about panicking. "We need to get him awake. And _now!_" Her arms fell limply at her sides. Her brain worked overtime, revising everything she'd read in the ancient tomb of Bathilda Bagshot's. "This isn't how it's supposed to happen! He's not supposed to _die_!' Hermione sniffed, mumbling to herself, unhappy that her voice was loud, annoying and whinny. "The book never said death! We cheated it out with, with -" Tears leaked down her face and Luna made to comfort her when Ron stared in shock.

Didn't she and Harry love each other as much as needed to get past the curse? The book clearly stated to be in love. She was told it was the purest of magics. Hermione was more than sure that the love she had for Harry was no longer of a brotherly sort, nor of a best friend. She was irreversibly in love with the son of Lily and James Potter. She suddenly felt a hand clench around her heart. What if Harry's love was never as deep as hers? Love had to be reciprocated in this - this, whatever it was.

"Hermione, he's going to be fine." Luna tried. Hermione never tore her gaze from Harry's face and never believed the Ravenclaw for a second.

"Oh my god, I'm going to lose him." Hermione gasped, her vision blurry as she turned back to Harry, wiping his hair from his face mournfully. "I've only just had him, an - and now I've lost him. I, I didn't... Gods, the last thing I said to him crushed his dreams -" Hermione wailed and dropped a tearful kiss across his face.

"God Hermione, pull yourself together," Ron choked, he didn't sound at all optimistic.

Patting raven hair from Harry's face she gulped. "Pull myself - Ron! Our best friend is _dying_and all you can tell me is not to worry? That's rich! I ought, ought to-" For the first time she tore her gaze away from Harry and narrowed her brown eyes at her other best friend. If she hadn't been so focused on the youngest male Weasley, she would have felt Harry's head tilt to the right and slowly to the left.

"God, I can't get away from your arguing for nearly fifteen minutes, can I?" Luna swore she heard crickets in the distant forest at the sound of Harry's rough voice. The sound alone stunned Hermione into some sort of comatose silence.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Ronald boomed. Suddenly Hermione launched herself on Harry, molding her lips with his before he could even open his eyes to see Ron. Harry gasped in pain when she suddenly lent back and her chin knocked his forehead. Hermione wiped her chin and felt nauseous when his blood stained her fingers. Reaching forward she slapped him, sobbing wildly but silent.

Ron asked again, fuming, and Hermione sat back barely focusing, tears running down her face while wiping blood that seemed to still be trailing from his scar. Luna shakily sunk beside Hermione, her legs finally giving out.

"Luna, do you know a spell that can get the world to stop spinning?" Harry groaned, not making a move to even lift his hand to hold his head. As if a freight train had just hit his body, Harry also felt like Grawp squeezed his head for good measure. **  
><strong>

"What happened?" Ron asked again. Harry shook his head and regretted it. He let out another pitiful moan of unhappiness.

Harry continued against his better judgement. "I saw Dad and Sirius -" In surprise, Ron dropped to the floor, similarly to what Harry had done twenty-five minutes earlier.**  
><strong>

"You're barmy." Harry winced at the loud tone Ron was starting to use. It was only getting higher in shushed Ron and held Harry still, asking in whispers where it hurt most.**  
><strong>

Giving Hermione a small smile so she didn't think he was ignoring her, Harry turned back to Ron and said softly.

"Don't make me explain it, it doesn't make sense to even me." Ron gave him a dubious look and Harry rolled his eyes. "I came to in a white room, Dad was there, and Sirius showed up. They told me that I could stay, or go... whatever the hell that meant. And suddenly I'm back here. After feeling like I just got shoved through a metal tube-" He groaned, "Gods, why does everything happen to me?" Harry closed his eyes, feeling for once in his life not wanting to stare at Hermione's brown eyes. He remembered Sirius telling him his choice, yelling after him to beat Voldemort. He hadn't even been thinking about him, only getting back to Hermione. How horrible was that? To feel as if he'd let all of the wizarding world down, because in the end he'd only wanted to return to see _her_again instead.

"Didn't even bother to stay. Just wanted to get the hell out of there..." Harry mumbled to himself, opening his eyes from where they were painfully screwed shut. "It definitely wasn't real though. None of it was real. People can't come back from the dead...Which means I definitely couldn't be dead!" Harry stared at Luna who was shaking slightly, her back against the foot of the double bed.**  
><strong>

The quartet sat in silence.

"How are you feeling?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, barely recognizing that he was talking to Luna and not himself.**  
><strong>

"Are you sure you're alright?" squeaked Luna, her red hair standing out too vibrantly against her pale skin. "Y-you, you don't need anything?" Harry tried to smile, yet he was sure it looked more alike a grimace. He whispered 'no' and she turned to Ron. "I'd like to lie down." Luna looked at Hermione nervously who hadn't even bothered to look away from Harry. "If everyone doesn't mind." Harry didn't have time to respond before Ron went to Luna's side, helping her to her unsteady feet. Harry avoided Ron's inquisitive eyes, which were probably trying to convey some sort of code for 'you'll tell me the rest later, right?'.

Harry felt closed off. There was no way after Luna and Ron left the room would he be bringing up the subject of his feinting spell, ever again. _No_, Harry vowed feeling ashamed for finally meeting Hermione's eyes and seeing that she wasn't even looking at him at all, but at the spot where his scar was. _No, I won't be telling you two anything, I'm already too much of a burden_. Harry sighed closing his eyes again.

"Harry?" Hermione sounded nervous and Harry opened his eyes to spot her in the flap connecting their room to the rest of the tent.

"Hm."

She clucked her tongue and stepped in the room, closing the distance between them. He was sure she was going to reprimand him, but her voice was much too soft. "It's about time you came out of this room, isn't it?" Green eyes met brown and he nodded, yet Harry closed his eyes again and made no move to leave. "Oh, I see."

Opening his eyes again he let out a tired groan when Hermione's back was presented to him, she'd almost finished walking out of the flap. He sighed, "I can be out in a bit."

"Alright." Harry rolled his eyes. Only she would be so infuriating. By only a single word he knew she was hurt and unimpressed that he didn't confide in her. Maybe it was in his best interest to talk to her. Pretty much everything seemed to make sense whenever he confided in her - Why wouldn't her powers of knowledge help him now? Of course she wouldn't understand him, but surely it would be better to at least talk to someone. Making up his mind he rested his head on his hand, rolling over to his side.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" In less than a second, faster than Harry ever saw Hermione move, she was at his side perched on the edge of the bed. She was suddenly way too close. Harry cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Harry blinked, how the hell had he ever paid attention in Hogwarts when her eyes were so - cool? Romance crap aside, her eyes his swirls of brown and yellow. Darker rimmed around the outsides and almost honey like in the center. _God, procrastinate much Potter?_Harry's inner voice even bothered him, it was starting to take on the sound of Malfoy, the slimy git. Hermione would no doubt look at him funny if he hit himself across the face so he refrained.

"Right - I, erm." He scratched at the back of his neck uncomfortably, looking away from her eyes and focusing on her pale face. "You see, I'm not very good with expressing, _things_." Merlin, he felt like rolling his eyes at himself. "And well, I just don't want you to assume I don't trust you if I don't tell you what happened -" He waved his hand toward the wood floor where he'd past out five hours earlier. "Because it's confusing me the more I think about it. I think I'm going mental."

"If you tell me I can help," Hermione bounced slightly, sitting up taller and sounding more alike her studious-self than she had in a really long time.

"I pretty much told you everything, and I know that you can help me but -" Harry groaned flopping on his back. "But first, I'm so angry at myself for not sticking around or asking questions, or Merlin, just doing something productive," he scoffed, "and now I'm just confused at what the hell actually happened." He ended his rant with a forceful tug at his hair, letting his hand drop at his side where he casually flicked away some strands of black hair he'd successfully dislodged.

It was silent for more than a moment, making Harry look at Hermione nervously. She was curiously watching him, confused. He narrowed his eyes at her and she let the corner of her lip raise slightly as she reached out a hand and swiped at his hair. "I said I would cut your hair for you a long time ago, didn't I?"

"My - what?" He never would know how her mind really worked, would he?

"Your hair," Hermione spoke slowly.

"What about it?" His green eyes narrowed as he felt her forehead for a fever. She swatted him away, a bigger smile on her face.

"We should cut it, now."

"I don't understand how that's helping me."

"You're stressed," Hermione deduced, "which means its most productive to bring you away from your problems and return to them later with a more open minded approach." Harry watched her like she proclaimed she was dedicating her life to breed Hinkypunks. "It's what I do all the time when my mind gets all boggled from studying too much."

"Where were Ron and I when this happened?"

"Never around." Hermione raised a eyebrow, "By the time my mind was ruined, yours was already out to tea. Now, lets find you a chair - I need proper light..."

...

The next morning came almost too soon. Hermione had a pitiful sleep as she stayed up diligently to watch Harry, not wanting him to leave her sight, although he seemed to be fine, content to stay silent, hold her close and fall into a deep sleep. She assumed the other two occupants in the tent were asleep as well because during the night, even if she didn't move from the warm bed, there were no noises that allowed her to think they were up and wandering.

For most of the night her mind wouldn't stop racing and when it wandered, as it usually did, she found herself appraising Harry's haircut. It wasn't her best work, but it was by far better than the first time she'd ever done it. It was a miracle that after that first time he even let her come near his hair with her wand.

When the first lights of day reached the sides of the tent, Hermione had finished her appraisal of Harry's hair and had already gone through the Hogwarts break-in that was meant to happen in just two short hours. Her mind drifted off to how she, Ron, Harry and Luna had been too lenient with their guard over the forest at night. Lately she hadn't thought of a single time when she sat in the heat at night, listening for any intruders in the forest. She figured the same for Harry as usually wherever she was he wasn't far off also vice-versa.

"You were up the whole night, weren't you?" Harry yawned stretching and curling his legs and arms, causing Hermione to feel his muscles release and flex her. Looking up into his blurry green eyes, she let out a small smile before kissing him fleetingly and rolling toward the edge of the bed. It still hurt, no matter how long she stewed at night. She'd almost lost him, and he was keeping his departure to somewhere in between and back from her. Sure she gave him an out yesterday so he could think of how to present the mystery that was twenty-five minutes; but still, nothing. She was swiftly brought back to reality when she looked over her shoulder at Harry, he grinned as he nearly imprinted her into the mattress.

"We need to hurry today," Hermione pushed at his stomach. He let out a breath and nodded reluctantly, rolling his eyes when she said 'No distractions'.

Following his companion from their bed, Harry struggled to be alert. He didn't want any of this anymore. Didn't want to keep something like a half-kept secret from Hermione. He knew there was no logical way to explain it, but the thought of her not knowing something about him twisted his gut uncomfortably. He didn't want to get out of bed only to run after some Dark Lord, who apparently thought it in his best interest to forget him for almost two years and instead terrorize those who didn't follow his strict command. Harry suddenly felt lazy and unhappy that the reason he couldn't spend the day lounging around in his boxers eating Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands, was because he had to kill a discarded piece of soul.

It wasn't long before two hours were almost up. Once everyone got dressed, the tent was disassemble and then they would Apparate into Hogsmeade. Before although, Harry found himself subject to Hermione's nervous rambling like the last time they decided to break into a heavily guarded building, only this time he tried to remind her it wasn't the Ministry of Magic it was Hogwarts, a place where they spent the last six years and had an advantage of the layout, but this only made her more antsy.

Luna nervously tugged on her black robe, standing beside Hermione and looking very out of place yet matching with Ron in Gryffindor red rimmed uniforms with their red hair. "And you're sure this will work?"

"There's only one way to find out," Harry interjected before Hermione could respond with the walk through of their plan again. He sent Luna a smile. He knew the reason she was with them was because she really had no where else to go besides staying with the Weasley family at the Burrow and it was truly her choice to follow them, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She didn't know how the three Gryffindor's usually functioned: Hermione did the worrying while both boys usually went in for the thrill or adventure. And after yesterday he felt even worse for putting her through a panic attack. Sighing heavily he took Hermione's hand and squeezed it for his own reassurance rather than her own.

Looking at his Hogwarts uniform and feeling more than a little awkward, Harry cleared his throat, "Although, I really don't think I should be wearing Ravenclaw robes."

"We pulled straws remember," Ron sniggered when Hermione straightened her Hufflepuff tie. "Hermione lost."

"How are you alright with this?" Luna asked Ron, shaking violently, her body fully quaking with nervousness. "I've heard of all the crazy things you Gryffindors do for kicks, especially you three, but I didn't think you actually went through with it!"

"Hey, you planned this with us," Ron smirked.

"And for some reason I didn't take it seriously."

"Well we Gryffindors take everything seriously."

"I can see that."

"Alright, cut it out you two," said Harry tightening his grip on Hermione's hand. He was happy to find a smile break through her stony exterior at their banter. Harry felt the corner of his own lips twitch upwards. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded and took his sleeve. "Here we go, straight to Honeydukes remember -" Without a response from his three companions, he disapparated with a loud _crack_.

After the feeling of uncomfortable four-way Apparation, a loud siren wail went off in Hogsmeade. Or at least what he hoped was Hogsmeade, it looked nothing like the last time he'd been there, with all the dark stores covered with boarded up windows. Without a second thought he took Hermione's hand, and ran after Ron and Luna who'd taken off towards where Honeydukes was.

Hermione waved her wand, blasting the sweet shop door to open with a soaring _Alohamora_past Luna and Ron who dove through it not seconds later. Harry followed casting spells to cover the four sets of footprints left on the dew filled grass.

"Good thing we got here quick," Luna gasped holding a stitch in her side, she didn't get to take another deep breath as Ron tugged her past the counter and toward the back where the staircase led to the cellar.

Ron panted, "Yeah, good that Hermione thought of being here in the morning, I don't think they'd be expecting us then."

"Odd isn't it that they'd have sirens?" Harry asked, casting _Lumos_in the darkness.

"Undesirable Number One," reminded Hermione, lately she'd been using her bossy tone that Harry always connected with final end of the year exams. Luna maneuvered to seal the door and Ron started removing the stones on the floor for the entrance into Hogwarts. Harry shrugged before he jumped through the gaping hole in the floor after Luna, holding his arms open for Hermione to follow and Ron last, levitating the stones back into place. They hoped it looked as if they hadn't been in the cellar.

"Urgh -" Ron said pushing fallen rocks out of the way. "Since when is this entrance way caved in?"

Luna bent over to help carry away a rather large rock and thanked Hermione who lifted an even heavier stone with her wand. "Ron can you help me with this?" Luna gasped under the sudden weight of the rock she was moving aside. "Ow, quickly. I don't have all day." The red haired Ravenclaw, now Gryffindor, suddenly stumbled and the large rock rolled back in place. "Ronald! I said help with the rock! Don't grab my arse!"

Harry roared laughing an ended up being smacked by Hermione to be quiet. Silenced, Harry moved away more fallen rocks just a few feet away. Luna huffed and smacked where she thought Ron was when she heard him laughing quietly. He apologized, not sounding nearly as sorry as he should have. She scoffed and turned away, moving next to Harry to move more stones.

"Alright," Hermione said swiftly, her wand lighting the way as she moved forward. "We need to get this over with. We're wasting time." Leading the way, Hermione started froward with Harry trying to convince her to let him walk first. Ron chuckled when Luna punched his arm and then raised her chin, stomping past him, she muttered something about him comparing to Crumpled Hornsacks.

"Harry, stop pushing," Hermione snapped turning her wand on him, lighting up his face which was rather close to hers.

"I wouldn't need to if you would just stand behind me."

"Because I couldn't possibly handle myself, right?" Hermione rolled her eyes when Harry's jaw dropped, "Harry I've read this scene in novels enough times, and had these moments enough for the past eight years with you, to know you want to be heroic...just leave me be!"

Harry harrumphed and grumbled a quiet, 'fine'. She grinned triumphant and continued. The small passageway suddenly changed direction, going up hill the slightest, making it's travelers puff with effort. Moments seemed to go on for minutes and the quartet found themselves tiring easily from silence and boredom - until a sliver of light shone from the bottom of what looked like a small opening.

"Finally," Ron sighed gripping his wand tighter. "We meet back in here in roughly three hours, right?" Everyone nodded, suddenly too nervous to speak. He cleared his throat, "Best be going then." No one moved.

"Ridiculous," muttered Luna before pushing back a startled Ron and moving the large stone that was the back of the One Eyed Witch, "the lot of you." With a smirk, Ron moved toward Harry's side and removed the shrunken Invisibility Cloak from his pocket.

"See you," Hermione said, making eyes at Harry, before dashing after Luna. Harry grumbled for a moment and Ron rolled his eyes before tossing the cloak over his friend.

"Thought you would get a goodbye snog? She's turned you into a pansy," said Ron shaking his head when Harry disappeared. He snuck a look from the open passage way before escaping and leaving more than enough time for an invisible Harry to as well. Ron waved his wand discreetly behind his back while watching the hallway, "Dissendium." The witch slowly slid back into place.

"Off to the Chamber -"

"Any particular reason you're in a restricted corridor Gryffindor?"

Ron stumbled, spinning around and barely caught himself from barreling down a stern looking witch. About as tall as Umbridge, Ron and Harry grimaced at the sight of a Death Eater disguised as a teacher.

"Er, I was just off to the tower." Ron winced seeing the expectant look on her pudgy face, "Professor."

She narrowed her eyes, "Move along, and fast before I use an Unforgivable for being a useless Mudblood."

Ron grit his teeth, "Impossible _Professor_." He spat looking down at her short frame, "Seeing as I'm a Pureblood." She gave him a doubtful look, one that resembled acknowledging a piece of Droobles Blowing Gum on her pointy shoes.

"The offer still stands," she said haughtily, "and I am not adverse to spilling pure _traitor's_blood." Ron felt Harry knock his back and he made a pathetic head bow before scurrying off down the hallway.

"Once we're done, I'm going back to ring that Death Eater's neck."

"Easy Ron," Harry grabbed the back of his robes when he made his way up a staircase. If anyone were looking it would be odd to see an invisible force pushing and pulling a red haired Gryffindor down another corridor toward another passageway to get to the girls bathroom on the first floor faster. "Let's just hope Luna and Hermione are farther away from her."

Ron found the thick wooden door and pushed it open without a second thought, letting Harry file in first. A screech met their ears and Harry took off the Cloak, shrinking and storing it in his pocket before Moaning Myrtle could attack Ron. The raven haired wizard held back a grimace when the ghost beamed at him.

"Ready to do the honours?" Ron ignored Myrtle and nodded toward the sinks. Harry sighed and hissed Parstletongue for 'open'. Ron knocked Harry's arm. "Harry we don't have much time, stop fooling around."

"I'm not."

"Hmm?" Ron raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"I told it to open." Ron gave Harry a dubious look.

"No, you told it in _English_ to open." Harry paled while Ron huffed and horked a horrible sound halfway between a cough and a sneeze with a spittle groan at the end. Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and turning away from Ron's horrible imitation.

"Must prove that part of him is gone... and there's no way you're helping," he said as Ron tried a few more horrible sounds. Harry ran through the silvery substance that was Myrtle who was standing impeccably close to him.

"So tell me why I just opened the damn passageway?" Harry turned surprised to see his best mate had allowed the entrance way to open the tiniest bit to allow themselves through. "Unless you'd rather stay with Myrtle here and I'll just break the news to Hermione later..."

Harry shivered as Moaning Myrtle passed through him in attempt to lean against him. He started suddenly and dove after Ron, feet first, when he disappeared into the tube like slide.

Her squeaky voice rang down the dark passageway, "Remember Harry, you're welcome to share my toilet!" Deep within the Chamber, Harry swore.

**Afterword: I am so so, so sorry for not posting this sooner. I've had it done for a while, but I've been procrastinating, worrying that you will all think this chapter is as horrible as I think it is. Criticize me all you want, but this is the best I could come up with in the amount of time I've used. But believe me, usually I come up with a much better solution after I've posted it. Whatever, live and learn I guess.**

**Part Two of this chapter will be updated sometime in the future. Sorry I can't give you a specific date, school's starting again. :(  
><strong>


	16. Part 2: In Which Nevile Manhandles

**Again, Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR is brilliant. I am not. Yada Yada - on with it.  
><strong>

**A/N: I know, I know. I lied. I said it would be done by Tuesday, horrible person over here I know. I felt for the longest while this story was falling into a funk of complete blasphemy, and I'm trying my hardest to get it out. Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations. And just so you know, there's a reason why there isn't much fighting in this chapter. But you'll figure out in the next... (: Please Review once you're finished!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Breaking More Than Just Through the Doorway<strong>

Pacing in front of a long, portrait-less hallway, Luna twisted her sleeve in her sweaty fingers. _The place where everything is hidden. The place where everything is hidden. The place, it's hidden. Please. _The sound of stone crumbling made her eyes snap open suddenly. A large metallic looking door materialized before her very eyes and she bit her lip excitedly, checking the deserted corridor. She lunged toward the handle and thrust herself inside before she could decide against it, and slammed the door shut behind her.

With her back against the wall, she gasped seeing the Room had changed to mountains of lost items. Chairs, sofas, tables, closets, trunks, shelves and more were stacked in piles, somehow keeping isles for her sights to wander down.

Pushing her back off the door she picked up her wand arm, "Accio Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem." Before nothing could happen, Luna walked curiously down the first walkway, bending too and fro, keeping an eye out for anything peculiar. "How in the name of Nargles am I supposed to find something lost?" She rolled her blue eyes heavenward and continued on. It seemed like Gryffindors were too hasty.

Time could have passed into any great length, but the lone girl never noticed. The born Ravenclaw grinned noticing all the old wizarding artifacts the Room presented to her. Her objective to find a lost Horcrux was no longer on her mind. In all fairness, she would blame her eagerness to explore. Her eagerness slowed to a halt when something brushed her hair, a tingling sensation rising against her skin. With a stutter of her heartbeat, she spun with her wand raised and knocked her toe against a small bedside table. With a clatter almost too loud in the Room, she jumped again and pointed her wand accusingly at no one. She nervously giggled at own clumsiness.

Nothing was near her, even after she'd shouted. With her wand arm still outstretched, Luna looked down and moved the table with magic. It floated gracefully back into it's haggard position and she tilted her head, grinning.

"Self-Shuffling Cards. I haven't seen these in ages -" said Luna, tucking a strand of ginger hair behind her ear, and reaching out her fingers for the littered deck. Just as she bent, a crowd of blue soared past. Her neck upturned with an audible snap as she gasped and dove to the side. Hoards of blue Cornish Pixies raced, some snagging her long hair while others sniggered and began to cause terror.

Scuttling backwards on her hands and bottom, Luna abandoned the stack of cards and watched as six of the many Pixies grabbed a pushed over a towering couch. The small girl shrieked and backed into a large wooden frame, knocking it off kilter in her haste to hide from the falling towers of once hidden objects. "_Immobulus_." Luna pointed her wand toward the general area of where the chaos was tumbling, her face hidden in the crook of her elbow. One of the many blue winged creatures continued pulling at her scalp as she yelled out in pain when what felt like a large box fell on her lower leg.

With a wince, she smacked the creature from her face and said with as much anger as a Lovegood could, "_Immobulus_!" Luna sighed in relief when she no longer heard the sound of the devilish creatures. Instead, she noticed a large wooden table on her leg and her woolen sock under her school skirt had done nothing to hide her bleeding. Without another thought Luna raised the offending object off her leg and angrily allowed her wand arm to roughly throw it to the other side of the isle-way.

Again, Luna used her hands to crawl herself up. This time instead, her hand hit an irregular surface, one with a smooth circular object centered on a cold, rounded frame. Curiously she looked down to the carpet and her eyes widened comically when the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw was under her fingertips. "It must have fallen." Luna didn't sound as dreamy as she normally did. Her awe at the beautiful artifact that was once owned by her House's namesake was gone and replaced with a disgust at the small tiara that the Dark Lord had defiled.

She wasted no time in haphazardly climbing atop of her bad leg and pointed her wand at it. She took a deep breath, waiting for the right moment. '_Episkey_.' Luna couldn't help but squeal in pain. Never did she enjoy using that spell. Grumbling, she kicked out her newly mended leg experimentally before she cleaned her sock and stumbled toward where her new 'Point Me' spell was headed. She had to find the others.

* * *

><p>"Slytherin."<p>

"Potter stinks - snakes, Crucio, Sectumsempra, Dark Lord?" Hermione let out an angered noise at the back of her throat. She stomped and crossed her arms, "Potions, Dumbledore, Death Eater ... Defense Against the Dark Arts!" The gargoyle didn't move. "You're joking, not a single one of those were right?"

"Rightfully so, Miss." Hermione wondered if she should have been shocked that it could talk. "Your guesses are futile."

"Can you give me a hint?" Hermione rushed, "I really need to speak with Professor Dumbledore's portrait. Please, it's urgent." She stared at the stone with, what she thought were puppy dog eyes, before she sent a worried look over her shoulder then to her wrist watch. She was wasting time.

"A name."

Hermione's eyes widened, "That's all you're giving me? Not even a riddle? Hogwarts is losing it's touch." Hermione ignored the noise the stone gave her. "Alright. How about, Minerva? No - Tom Riddle, Snapes' parents? God, how the hell am I supposed to know those? Alright, how about Professor Vector or Hagrid, maybe Professor Lupin - oh! Sirius, James - no that can't be it..." She frowned to herself.

"You're giving _me_ a headache. Just go up already."

Hermione looked up suddenly to see the gargoyle had already begun spinning upward and started forward. Catching her foot on the revolving steps, she asked, "Who was it? Was I close?"

"It was Lily."

Hermione tapped her foot, a crease appearing between her eyebrows as she kept revolving. "Curious."

* * *

><p>"Blue bird!" Luna gasped, her once injured leg slightly lame, as she pushed farther through the moving crowd. It was about breakfast time, which meant everyone was moving to the Great Hall, if it wasn't for the fact of bleary eyed students, her own stomach's incessant growling was a good indication. A tall red haired Gryffindor across the hall, turned and caught her eyes.<p>

"Hey, Starbug." Ron wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulders pulling her toward the side of the hallway.

Luna leaned against the wall, closing her eyes tiredly, "Where is he?" She felt a tap on her right shoulder and she nodded absently. "Good. I've got it."

Time seemed to stop. "Really?"

"No, I'm joking." Luna felt Ron chuckle as he ducked to hug her.

"Let's grab Herms then, we don't need to be here any longer. I know the plan was to get rid of it here, but Hogwarts gives me the creeps now." Ron looked over his shoulder nervously. The corridor was scarily quiet now that all the students had left.

Luna opened her eyes, "I agree." Grabbing Ron's hand spontaneously, she was glad she held on as he suddenly tore off down toward the staircase that led to the Headmasters office.

"Wait a minute." Both Ron and Luna turned to see Harry rolling up the Invisibility Cloak, holding the bent Marauders Map in one hand. "She's going towards the Great Hall." Harry looked up, half worried and curious before he took off toward the doors. "Neville's with her."

"What the hell is she playing at?" Ron said, seeming to tense before he pulled Luna none to lightly after Harry.

Luna squeezed his hand, to remind him she was still there. And very close to having her arm removed from her socket. "And this is the part where we all die." Ron knew she was joking, but for some reason he felt sick to his stomach and sped up.

* * *

><p>Hermione never deviated from plans. Well, that's a lie. She did once actually, and it was in her third year. She decided to study for half an hour for each subject she was taking on Sunday night before the next week and after all her homework was done. Hermione didn't get any studying in because she fell asleep in library, her face on a large book. But that was really the only time. Her whole existence was settled on goals and plans; and yet, here she was. Deviating and very terrified.<p>

She would definitely blame Dumbledore's portrait, but it was so untrue. Her old Headmaster had only told her what she wanted to hear and slipped in a little frightening news. Apparently Voldemort himself visited Hogwarts every week and a half. And she so brilliantly picked today to be the day to be here with Ron, Luna and Harry. She had been on her great escape (running as if she'd just been offered one of Hagrids rock cakes) to find Harry and get the hell out of Hogwarts before Luna decided to destroy the Horcrux here and now. Voldemort would surely go into uproar if he felt another Horcrux slip out of his grasp, and she didn't want any of them to be there when that happened.

Then that was when she got caught. By Neville Longbottom of all people, and she almost didn't recognize him. In any other situation, Hermione would have remembered him as the chubby boy she used to help in all his classes. Now, he resembled more of a sex god than the big toothed, lump of a boy, he used to be.

Hermione stuttered when he grabbed her around the waist and spun them, with her momentum; still her mind and heart rate kept going incredibly fast. "You know I like to help any student who needs it, but that's usually for situations that demand it. Why aren't you with the rest of the students in the Great Hall? I won't stand for student's putting themselves in danger just to be saved."

Neville took her by her upper arm and started walking briskly toward the staircase that led toward the meal hall. Hermione didn't have the capacity to say anything. Did she really look that different from school that he didn't recognize her? She stared up at the tall man with an incredulous look on her face. She didn't understand how he couldn't remember her, but holy hell did Neville grow up - he might have been a little bit taller than _Ron _for Merlin's sake! He looked so - so, oh my god. Hermione's eyes widened seeing he was wearing a set of black robes with a Hogwarts crest on the chest. She felt stupid, not coming to the only logical conclusion on her own - of course he wouldn't still be in school, the war had waged on for so long that they were all supposed to be a year gone. But did that really mean that _Neville Longbottom_ the supposed 'mindless wonder' was a _teacher_ at Hogwarts? Hermione gaped like a fish out of water and dragged her heals.

"Well, c'mon then. Let's hope they all haven't gone in and you're late or you might be subject to Headmaster Snape's wrath." Neville spat out the new Headmaster's name, earning a shocked look from the Hufflepuff brunette on his arm. "_Please _hurry up -" Hermione saw the doors down the long corridor before she gained her bearings and started protesting.

"Get your hands _off _me Neville!"

"I am a _Professor _here," Neville said glaring down at Hermione, "and we get in plenty of trouble for being called anything other than _Professor_. I don't care what you and your friends call us behind our backs, but you better start acting appropriately, and soon."

"Yes, well," Hermione tried yanking her arm from his fingers, "if you really knew who _I_ was you wouldn't hesitate to let me smack you around." Neville snorted and started forward again. "I'm serious Neville! The way you treat women these days is astounding! Let me, go!" Hermione huffed, her arm was beginning to feel flustered with pain and she was sure Neville's fingers were imprinted on her skin. She really did bruise like a peach these days.

"I'll have you know that _my husband_ will have your neck!" Hermione felt Neville suddenly yank her forward and turn more than a little confused. "Exactly, now let go of my arm and I won't hurt you that badly when I get a hold of my wand." Thinking of Harry - she inwardly winced wondering how she'd explain the finger sized bruises without him hunting down Neville.

"Your husband?" He looked down at Hermione who was trying to pry his hand off her arm. She huffed and stared at him pointedly. "But you're to young to have a husband."

"As a matter of fact Neville Longbottom, I'm a almost a year older than you. And if you'd like to have me set," Hermione lowered her voice, "Harry Potter, on you, I suggest you _unhand me_."

Neville's eye widened, "Hermione?"

"God Neville, what would your Gran think?" she said rubbing her sore arm.

"Hermione - Granger?"

"Yes!" the brunette shook her head, pulling out her wand. There was no way she was correcting him on her last name slip up. "What is your brain so filled with dirt you can't remember me? I certainly remember you, not exactly as you are now, but - really, have I changed that much?" Hermione felt herself blush as he stared at her with surprise filling his eyes. He quickly swooped down to hug her. She felt her face press into his chest and she blushed further before he quickly released her.

"Wait, what did you say about Harry?"

"Oh, that was nothing. Just something to get you to let me go." Hermione avoided his eyes. She couldn't believe she actually told him. It was sort of the truth, besides, she couldn't have a teacher at Hogwarts knowing that she and Harry were an item. That would just open a can of new worms for Voldemort.

"Somehow I don't believe you," Neville raised an eyebrow, "why would you sick Harry on me if you weren't serious? The Hermione I knew wouldn't lie."

"And the Neville I know wouldn't manhandle a woman to get them to eat their bloody breakfast," countered Hermione, "and I've had to learn, the war changes people obviously."

Neville's face darkened, "How's Ron, and Harry?"

"Good. You do know we're trying everything we can to fix this, right?" He sighed.

"Not many people believe that, but yes, I know. They think you three have run off to some tropical island, forgetting every Wizard and Witch out here."

"But we are!" Hermione looked at her wrist watch. She had a little less than an hour and a half left on her countdown. "Look, I'm kind of on a tight schedule. I need to find Harry."

"I'll help!" Suddenly Hermione was reminded of the small Neville she once knew. She didn't think long before she smiled and nodded.

"It'd be good to have a _Professor _on my side." She grinned seeing Neville blush before she took off down the Hallway, opposite the Great Hall. Neville caught her again. "What?"

"We need to go to the Great Hall."

She sounded exasperated, "We've been over this before Neville. _I don't have time_."

"You will when you find out _he _punishes when he doesn't get a head count." Neville held out a hand toward the Great Hall doors again. "Teachers as well. Sometimes it takes more than two hours. Do you have two hours?"

"No." Hermione huffed, looking back to her watch as Neville started tugging her arm again. "But I swear on my _Hogwarts: A History_, if I can't get out of here, I'll kill him myself."

* * *

><p>"Students of Hogwarts, progress into your Houses and specifically categorized years. Immediately."<p>

Even from outside the Great Hall, with the doors already closed, Harry could clearly hear the sound of Snape commanding the amount of students whos parents actually allowed them back to Hogwarts. He could just picture some of the braver students in older years groaning and making snide remarks under their breath while the younger ones hopped up from their breakfast to stand at attention. Again, Harry still found it surprising that there were students as young as eleven in this Voldemort-run-hell-hole.

Spotting a small witch with a rather tall man, Harry couldn't stop himself from running to her. If she went into the Great Hall, there was no telling if they were going to get out. "Hermione!" She turned, seeming relieved to see him accompanied by Ron and Luna.

He meant to give her a kiss, but she was quicker to plant one on his cheek, closer to the corner of his mouth. He'd have to ask her about it later.

She frowned, questioning him, "What happened to the cloak, you're supposed to be wearing it."

"You know how hard it is to run in it." Clutching at her elbows he smiled before engulfing her in a hug. She gave him a curious look, he was being rather touchy.

"Blimey, Neville?" Ron blinked at his old dorm mate. "You're taller than me!" Neville just chuckled and nodded at Harry before noticing the fourth member of their party.

Neville gaped at the other Gryffindor holding Ron's hand still. "Luna? Is - is that really ... Luna?"

"Hello Neville," her dreamy voice was back and she waved at him with the hand clutching Ron's.

"I thought you were, I thought -" Neville shook his head, disoriented.

"I'm sorry Neville. It was great to see you, but we really need to go." Harry smiled seeing his friend, but quickly wrapped Hermione in his arm and started to walk back toward the One-Eyed Witch passage way. He tucked the Marauders Map in his back pocket.

Neville nodded and sadly watched four of his friends begin to hurry down the hallway. Seeing them, even for only a little while, made his chest ache. He had been lost in his thoughts of his old school days while he pushed on the wooden doors leading to the Great Hall, he didn't have time to close them before an explosion went off.

Suddenly an array of bright spells were aimed at them. Luna flinched violently, ducking behind a suit of armor and taking Ron with her. Meanwhile, Hermione could barely hear over the commotion a screeched order from the Great Hall. It sounded unsurprisingly like a 'get them' with a hint of 'they're escaping'. She rolled her eyes, standing in the alcove that she and Harry had dived into, and watched Harry toss the cloak over himself, effectively disappearing.

"_Stupify_!" Ron cast thoughtlessly and bolted down the corridor first. Hermione couldn't help but be amazed, only Ron could cast spells perfectly when rushed and with no certain aim. He'd caught their old Potions Master and watched him land with a crunch against stone, crumpled.

"_Defodio_." Hermione waited until a pair of supposed teachers raced toward them before waving her wand. The stone floor caved in, sending more than a few robed figures to the dungeons. Waving to Luna quickly, they both took off after Ron and the natural blond narrowly missed a jet of blue light before Hermione grabbed her forearm, pulling her to the side, and ran faster.

The pointy looking witch Harry and Ron had run into earlier came from around the next corner. "_Crucio_!" Harry, who was following Luna, threw up a quick but powerful shield charm, while Luna disarmed and Hermione stunned her.

Stumbling down stairs, Hermione didn't once stop with Luna close by and Harry trailing behind them (his wand peeking from the cloak in case they needed it). Finally reaching the last stretch of corridor before the One-Eyed Witch statue they quickly dove for cover as three more Professors appeared.

"_Expelliarmus_," Luna shot a get of light from her wand, disarming her opponent, while Harry knocked the others out. He wanted to smile at Hermione's defensive strategy, being invisible really did give him an advantage.

Scuttling from their hiding spot, Luna noticed the statue was open before she dove in and Hermione followed feet first after her. An extra second passed by before it closed and Harry took of his cloak. The other three didn't wait to catch their breath before they suddenly took off back toward Honeydukes cellar.

* * *

><p>Just over an three and a half hours later, with a new location to place their tent, another destroyed Horcrux under their belts and the protective enchantments in place, Harry and Hermione found themselves tucked away in their room. They had barely finished talking about Hermione's discussion with Dumbledore about Nagini's protection when she began sprouting off plans of attack. Hermione barely went on for two minutes before Harry mumbled his worries of sending her into battle. Instead of the onslaught of arguments he was sure she was going to give him, he'd found himself wrapped in her embrace.<p>

That was half an hour ago.

"Bloody hell."

Harry, felling boneless, looked down at his witch and thought of how her language as of late astounded him. It really shouldn't be that difficult to picture Hermione Jean tossing around cuss words every once in a while, but lately she'd been using them more. Not to mention she's cursed none stop when they reached Honeydukes all the way to their new hiding place. It must have been because almost nothing went according to plan, or maybe his and Ron's proximity had finally become a bad influence.

"Maybe we should get some soap for that mouth of yours," Harry whispered kissing Hermione's head endearingly. She smiled up and him, hooking her arms around his broad shoulders.

"I was so worried I'd lose you today," breathed Hermione and Harry kissed her cheek, heaving himself off her and rolling to his side. He went to make a comment about her never being able to get rid of him, when he noticed the unmistakable sight of blood staining their white sheets.

"Hermione," Harry sounded on the verge of being furious, "why didn't you tell me I hurt you. Circe, I know I can be over _excited_ sometimes, but you have to tell me when I hurt you enough to make you bleed!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione pushed his shoulder away from her, his face was close to hers as if trying to assess her expressions to see if she was in any pain. "I'm not hurt." Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table and conjured a wet cloth. He cleaned his hips feeling sick with himself to be covered in her blood and ignored Hermione while gingerly wiping at her thighs. "Oh."

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced up at her, "Yeah, 'oh'." She pushed him away quickly. "Where are you going?"

"To use the loo," she said rushed, "nothing to worry about, I'll be right back." With a swift peck to his lips she grabbed her beaded bag, peaked out of the flap and sprinted toward where the small one-person bathroom was. Harry sat on the bed confused for a moment before he cleaned the stained sheets with a flick of his wrist.

He scowled. One minute a bloke could be blissfully happy, rejoicing that he and his young wife were unscathed and alive, and the next she would be running like a bat from hell only a moment after seeming so satisfyingly exhausted. What had just happened? Before he could gain his senses and complain loudly while running after her (after he put pants on of course) she returned wearing a small top with a pair of shorts.

"What was that all about?"

Hermione blushed, "I, erm," she sighed, "Harry, I don't really like talking to you about lady _things_ -" Harry fixed her with a pointed stare so she continued, "But considering you look like your puppy just died ... don't worry, it's nothing, alright." She sat down next to him and frowned seeing him stare at her accusing. She bit her cheek to hold back from remarking about his 'trip to beyond' and how she should have justifications on keeping something from him. She stared back at him, his glasses slightly askew. She fixed them and huffed, "Fine. I just got my monthly. Just - calm down, alright? It happens every 30 days, more or less. Mine's just a, little late."

Harry sagged in relief. He may not know exactly what this 'monthly' entailed, but he was somewhat happy that she wasn't badly hurt. Or worse that he'd done damage to her.

"So this happens all the time?" He asked.

Hermione bristled, "Well of course not! Do you think I find out I'm on my period because I slept with someone?" She crossed her arms. Harry looked stricken.

"No, no! I didn't mean that way!" Harry apologized, "I just mean the fact that you - that you - well, the blood ..." Hermione rolled her brown eyes.

"Usually I find out when I use the morning loo," she blushed having to explain this to him. "Can we forget about it, Harry? Please."

"I agree." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and lay on his back. Hermione followed his lead and stayed a couple inches from him before he turned on his side and hugged her to himself. He nuzzled her neck, "I feel under dressed."

"Maybe you should put some clothes on then," she said simply, giggling at his warm breath. He sighed and made a face before pulling on his pair of his only just discarded boxers and t-shirt.

Standing and looking down at her lying form, he suddenly knelt. He rested his arms on the mattress, professing. "I love you." Hermione smiled at him and nodded reaching up to kiss him.

"Love you too." Harry smiled happily, content to listen to the silence and watch her.

"I can't wait until all this is over." Hermione nodded again, humming as her eyes slipping closed.

It had been quite an eventful day, the unexpected duels that rang out at Hogwarts was terribly small but still shocking. Even when they got back their day didn't finish as Luna volunteered to destroy the Horcrux. All three of them stayed with her when she'd used one of the largest Baskalisk fangs to stab the Ravenclaw trinket and watched in horror as the small girl broke down in tears as a large black cloud of smoke released from the offending object.

Hermione was just about to start relaxing into slumber when the unmistakable sound of a furious Ron rang through the tent. Hermione and Harry shared a look, both grabbing more clothes when they heard him again.

"I'm warning you, touch her one more time and I'll -"

"You'll what, nancy boy? Disarm me with your manly charms?" It was a strangely pitched womans' voice. Hermione and Harry frowned, she sounded hauntingly familiar but it was not Luna who was speaking.

"You just keep your filthy hands off her!" Harry looked sharply at Hermione who was already running to the front of the tent in her pajamas, her wand at the ready. Harry was already running through his mind how any of their protective enchantments could have gone wrong. He didn't have enough time to shout after Hermione when the tent flap fell before her shriek was heard.

"For fucks sake!" Harry clambered from the tent and saw three wands pointed at him. With reflexes that even surprised himself, he disarmed the person nearest who was holding Ron back. His well aimed spell effectively let the red haired male to punch the scraggly man, but Harry was soon disarmed himself. He and Ron were both immediately grabbed.

"Fowl language will get you no where Potter, you should know that." Harry felt the sudden urge to vomit seeing Bellatrix Lestrange wave, bearing her yellow teeth, from behind a quivering Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, don't hate. I've already started the next bit. I know I've already said it once, but this time I'm serious when I say that a couple more chapters and this will all be over. :(<strong> **Please, please review, I want to know how horribly you all think this was, or how awesome.. it's up to you.** **Just click the little button! **


End file.
